Crazy Enough to Love Him
by Lost Swordsman
Summary: Pairings: KaruAsa; Asano Incest (Gakuho X Gakushu)- Gakushu sudah menjadi glia rupanya. Dia, dari semua orang mencintai ayahnya sendiri. "Dari semua orang, kenapa harus dia? Apakah aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain?"— Seperti Akabane Karma misalnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Title** :

Crazy Enough to Love him

 **Declaimer** :

Not Mine

 **Characters** :

Asano Gakuho ; Asano Gakushu

Five virtousos ; Akabane Karma

 **Pairing** :

Mainly— KaruAsa or Asano Incest (Gakuho x Gakushu)

 **WARNING(S):**

Incest; OOC ; Just, so stupid story (Really) ; and maybe Typo

 **Sexsual activity too**

 **Note** : Don't kill me Please ?

 **Rating : T+ Nearly M**

 **Genres:**

Hurt and comfort; Romance 

**Summary** :

Gakushu sudah menjadi glia rupanya. Dia, dari semua orang mencintai ayahnya sendiri. "Dari semua orang, kenapa harus **dia**? Apakah aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain?"— Seperti Akabane Karma misalnya.

 **Chapter :01**

Sakakibara Ren memasuki ruangan OSIS. Dia mengharapkan jika ketua sedang berada di ruangan, karena hari ini dia sedang membawa setumpuk proposal sekolah.

Suara pintu terbuka menyadarkan sang ketua OSIS yang tengah melamun. Dengan senyum dipaksakan, dia bertanya "Ada apa Ren?"

Akhir-akhir ini sang ketua OSIS bertingkah aneh. Ren—bukan hanya dia saja— menyadari kejanggalan pada diri Asano muda. Anggota Five virtousos yang lain tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengubah kebiasaan Gakushu yang suka memendam perasaannya tersebut.

Semenjak kekalahan anak kelas A, Gakushu sering berada di ruang OSIS sendirian dan melamun. Seolah mengharapkan orang untuk mencarinya, seolah seperti menunggu kahadiran seseorang.

Seorang pangeran SMP Kunugigaoka memiliki wajah pucat seperti itu, bukannya tidak pantas?. Sebenarnya, sebagai seorang teman Ren sangat tidak suka dengan kebiasaan buruk Gakushu. Tapi...Apa daya, berapa kalipun kau bertanya, sebanyak itu juga dia akan menjawab kalau dia tidak apa-apa sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Hanya mengantarkan ini," Ren menjawab sambil meletakan beberapa lembar kertas yang di bawanya ke atas meja Gakushu "Kau tidak masuk pelajaran ketiga dan keempat."

"...Hanya sedang malas. Aku sudah mempelajari bab yang sedang guru itu ocehkan," jawab Gakushu seraya mengacak tumpukan yang baru dia dapat "cuman ini?." tanyanya lalu mendongak untuk melihat Ren.

"Kau mau lebih banyak? Mungkin kau tidak masalah, tapi pikirkan anggota yang lain"

"Tidak. Hanya...Penasaran kenapa lebih sedikit dari biasanya"

OXO

Keesokan harinya. Anak kelas A dikejutkan oleh kehadiran murid baru. Tidak, mereka tidak membicarakan betapa tampan atau cerdiknya murid baru tersebut. Melainkan, mereka semua tahu siapa sang murid baru yang bersama dengan wali kelas mereka saat ini.

Gakushu yang duduk di barisan paling depan bahkan sampai tidak mau melIhat sosok familiar di depannya. Jelas saja, dia akan dipindahkan kemari bukan?, pikir Gakushu seraya mengernyitkan dahinya.

 _Akabane Karma_. Gakushu memikirkan seutas nama tersebut dengan hati yang luar biasa kesal.

Remaja bersurai merah tersebut berjalan menuju belakang ruangan dan duduk di barusan pojok belakang yang dekat dengan jendela, mengisi bangku kosong.

Kelas A melanjutkan kembali kegiatan belajar mereka. Seisi ruangan, yang dulunya dijuluki 'anak-anak emas Kunugigaoka' harus belajar bersama dengan sampah yang telah mengalahkan mereka di ujian semester lalu. Siapa juga tidak kesal, tapi yang paling kesal saat ini adalah Gakushu.

Sang ketus OSIS sama sekali tidak mendengarkan pembelajaran yang baru saja disampaikan guru mereka. Gakushu hanya menatap bukunya, tulisan-tulisan rumit yang menceritakan sejarah Jepang sama sekali tidak di bacanya. Dia tidak peduli bagaimana nasib negaranya sampai semaju sekarang, yang dia pedulikan sekarang hanyalah...

Bagaimana caranya dia mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan ayahnya terhadap dirinya.

"Hmm? Tenang saja, aku hanya disini selama seminggu"

Tanpa disadari jam pelajaran telah habis dan sekarang saatnya istirahat. Gakushu masih sibuk menyusun rencana, sampai akhirnya orang yang mengalahkannya bersuara, menjawab pertanyaan Ren yang bertanya padanya di sudut ruangan.

"Pak kepala dewan memaksaku untuk mencoba kelas A, jika sampai seminggu aku tidak kerasan aku bisa kembali ke kelas E. Mana mungkin aku tahan dengan kelas seperti ini, membosankan."

Informasi tersebut bukannya membuat hati Gakushu anyem, tapi malah berefek kebalikan. Jika sampai ayahnya—tidak— kepala dewan memaksa Karma untuk ke kelas A, bukannya itu berarti...Posisinya akan direbut oleh anak sialan itu?

*GREEK

Gakushu berdiri dari tempatnya. Suara kursi yang berderit dengan keras mengambil seluruh perhatian yang sebelumnya pada Karma, kini pada dirinya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Gakushu keluar dari ruang kelas. Beberapa anggota Five virtousos mencoba memanggilnyat tapi diabaikannya begitu saja.

Karma yang duduk di pojok ruangan memasang wajah tak tertarik pada kejadian barusan. Asano Gakushu selalu merendahkan anak-anak kelas E, dan pastinya tak terkecuali dirinya. Paling dia Cuma marah karena harus se-ruangan dengan sampah kelas E, karena itu menginjak harga dirinya atau sesuatu seperti itu. Mungkin?

Yah...Siapa peduli?

Jam istirahat ini akan digunakannya dengan baik untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang berada di atas gunung. Semenjak latihan keras yang dilakukannya, naik turun gunung bukan masalah lagi baginya.

Baru saja dia akan memasukkan sandal ke loker dan berganti dengan sepatu, dia melihat sosok Gakushu yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Melihat halaman depan sekolah dengan _melancholic_.

Rencana bertemu dengan teman-temannya di batalkannya begitu saja. Karma kembali memakai sandal sekolahnya lalu mendekati anak tunggal sang dewan sekolah. "Kau menangis?" godanya

Gakushu menoleh, sebuah siku-siku sudah tergambar di wajahnya yang tampan "Kau memang yang paling tahu bagaimana cara membuat orang kesal huh, Akabane?"

"...Panggil Karma saja, aku juga lebih suka memanggilmu Shuu." balas Karma dengan wajah ceria, terbanding balik dengan respon lawan bicaranya.

"Ha? Bahkah ayahku tidak pernah memanggilku begitu. Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu memanggilku seenaknya."

"He~" Karma memojokan Gakushu, membuat ketua OSIS menubrukan punggungnya ke loker sepatu. Yang bersurai jingga itu menyipitkan matanya, melihat Karma penuh rasa penasaran juga curiga. Dia tahu kalau mantan anak buangan tersebut akan mempermainkannya, mengoloknya habis-habisan karena kekalahannya. Tapi...Dia penasaran "Kenapa kau menuruti ketua dewan?" tanya Gakushu

Senyuman Karma melebar, melihat mata violet di depannya dengan sangat intim "Aku yakin jika kehidupan sekolahku akan lebih menyenangkan kalau aku sekelas denganmu," jawabnya, berbisik tepat di telinga Gakushu yang memerah "Seandainya saja kau jatuh ke kelas E, semuanya akan lebih berwarna."

 _Terlalu dekat!_. Gakushu panik dalam diam, dia berusaha mencegah perubahan warna pada wajahnya. Tapi sebaik apapun kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Akabane Karma akan selalu menemukannya.

"Manis sekali~" komen Karma lalu menjauh untuk melihat keseluruhan wajah Gakushu "Aku Cuma punya waktu seminggu. Meskipun aku sangat senang sekelas denganmu, tapi aku akan tetap menjawab jika kelas A tidak cocok untukku"

"Perhatian sekali huh. Terima kasih, setidaknya seminggu tidak akan terlalu menyakitkan" balas Gakushu sinis lalu mendorong Karma sekuat tenaga.

Tubuh yang seukuran dengannya mundur beberapa langkah, sang pemilik masih saja menunjukan wajah yang menyebalkan "Kelihatannya ayahmu menaruh perhatian banyak padaku, apa dia melupakanmu?"

Rasanya seperti menabur garam di luka yang sedang terbuka. Gakushu mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan dirinya untuk tidak memukul lelaki di depannya "...Mau dia melupakanku atau tidak aku tidak peduli"

Senyuman Karma menghilang dari wajah tampannya. Suara Gakushu bergetar, dan terdengar begitu sedih di telinganya. Ini hanya ujian sekolah, masalah rangking hanyalah masalah sepele sebenarnya. Di dunia nyata, untuk menjadi orang sukses itu di butuhkan keterampilan bukan nilai sekolah.

Lalu...Kanapa Gakushu begitu sedih?

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu di ujian semester ini." lanjut Gakushu lalu memutar tubuhnya. Sebelum tangan Karma menjangkaunya, dia sudah berjalan cepat untuk kembali ke kelas.

...

Sudah dua hari berlalu semenjak Karma pindah ke kelas A. Gakushu merasa sedang di perhatikan, entah selama pelajaran ataupun jam istirahat. Anak-anak kelas E bertingkah jika mereka adalah pembunuh, mungkin Karma juga demikian. Seperti pembunuh profesional dia tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Gakushu.

Sulit mengakuinya, tapi kali ini Gakushu takut untuk bertanya. Berbicara dengan Karma yang serba tahu hanya dengan melihat mimik wajah orang, itu namanya bunuh diri.

Kenyataan jika dia mencintai ayahnya sendiri, akan dia tutup rapat sampai ke alam kubur.

Jika hanya cinta ayah-anak dia tidak perlu merasa tersiksa seperti ini. Ini **cinta** , cinta yang menginginkan satu sama lain untuk...Entahlah, dia tidak bisa mendiskripsikannya.

Yang pastinya, cintanya terhadap ayahnya itu bukan cinta biasa. Bukan cinta normal antara ayah dan anak.

Menyembunyikan sesuatu itu sudah menjadi salah satu keahlian Gakushu. Ren dan yang lainnya tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya dengan daya pengamat yang pas-pas an itu. Tapi tidak untuk Karma. Karma adalah orang yang paling berbahaya bagi rahasia Gakushu.

 _Maka karna itu lebih baik aku tidak mendekatinya_. Gakushu tipe yang tidak akan melakukan hal sembrono, seperti ; memegang ular kobra tidak akan pernah dilakukannya kecuali dia merasa dia bisa mengatasinya.

Tapi saat ini, Akabane Karma lebih menakutkan dari pada ular kobra, dan dia tidak bisa mengatasinya.

Suara pintu terbuka membuyarkan lamunan Gakushu. Anak-anak kelas A yang sebelumnya sibuk masing-masing kini duduk di tempatnya, kepala mengadahkan ke arah depan.

Asano Gakuho tersenyum pada murid-muridnya. Dia menjelaskan jika dia sendiri yang akan mengajar mereka di Mapel Matematika untuk menghadapi ujian yang akan mendatang.

Ajarannya lebih mudah daripada guru lain, tapi ritmenya sangat cepat. Karma yang baru kali ini diajar beliau bisa mengikuti dengan baik, begitu juga dengan Gakushu sang anak. Namun—

Remaja bersurai jingga itu tiba-tiba meletakan pensil mekaniknya. Alat tulis itu mengelinding dan terjatuh dari mejanya, membuat seisi ruangan memperhatikan dirinya, bukan guru yang di depan lagi.

 _Mual, berada satu ruangan dengan pria itu membuatku mual_. Mungkin karena segala perasaan negatif yang menyelimuti dirinya, terutama jika berhadapan dengan biangnya, dia merasa sakit.

"Kau baik-baik saja Asano-kun?"

Gakuho bertanya untuk menunjukan rasa prihatinnya, tapi nadanya terdengar dingin. Ayahnya tak pernah memperhatikan dirinya, tidak jika dia tidak membangakannya. Seharusnya Gakushu tidak perlu memikirkan sikap pria itu padanya. Gakuho adalah orang yang dingin, kapanpun dan dimanapun dia tidak akan memperhatikanmu.

Siapa yang butuh perhatian yang dingin?

Sebelum anak kelas A kalah dari kelas E. Tidak sekalipun ayahnya itu menunjukan rasa kasih sayangnya. Lalu..Apa masalahnya? Disini tidak ada yang berubah, aku tidak perlu merasa sakit hati.

"Ti—tidak. Tanpa sengaja aku menjatuhkan pensilku pak" jawab Gakushu lalu membungkuk untuk mengambil pensilnya. Kedua alisnya terangkat ketika melihat kaki seseorang. Tangan itu mengambilkan pensilnya yang terjatuh lalu meletakannya di telapak tangannya.

"Dia tidak enak badan pak" suara Karma membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dia melihat Karma dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya 'kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba berada disini sementara kau duduk di pojok belakang?'

Karma membalas tatapannya hanya dengan senyuman tipis lalu kembali berbicara pada Gakuho "Aku akan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan, pak" katanya lalu menariknya keluar dari ruang kelas.

"Tu—Tunggu Akabane!"

Gakushu membelot. Lorong sekolah sepi karena memang jam belajar masih berlangsung, tapi jika mereka dilihat guru bisa-bisa namanya tercoreng.

Anehnya kepala dewan sama sekali tidak menghentikan salah satu muridnya yang seenaknya menarik anaknya keluar dari kelas.

"Apa? Kau tidak tahan berada di kelas bukan? Aku akan menemanimu membolos," Karma melepaskan genggamannya lalu memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celana "Ruang kesehatan tempat yang cocok untukmu. Tampangmu itu enggak enak dilihat tahu, pasti kau kurang tidur"

Gakushu tidak bisa menjawabnya, akhir-akhir ini memang dia susah tidur. Sesuai dugaannya Akabane Karma terlalu berbahaya. Sebenarnya sampai sejauh mana lelaki itu memperhatikannya?

"Aku akan keruang kesehatan tapi kau kembalilah ke kelas, Akabane." Gakushu berjalan melewati Karma. Sebelum jarak mereka semakin jauh, ucapan Karma membuat Gakushu membeku di tempat "Kau sangat mencintai ayahmu huh?" kata Karma

Segera Gakushu menoleh, matanya menatap horor lelaki bersurai merah tersebut. Bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui secepat itu?

Karma menaikan salah satu alisnya "Ada apa? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" tanyanya polos.

"Kami ayah dan anak." ujar Gakushu cepat

"Ya..Memang. Lalu ada apa? Apa aku salah bilang? Apa kau tidak mencintainya? Kupikir dia cukup baik sampai kau merasa sangat sedih ketika kau kalah dariku"

Gakushu menghela nafas lega. Begitu toh maksud anak itu. Benar saja, mana ada didunia ini yang mencintai ayahnya dengan cara sepertinya. Tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa membayangkan, tidak terkecuali Karma.

"Maa...Kau bisa beranggapan begitu" Gakushu melambaikan tangannya lalu kembali berjalan menuju ke ruang kesehatan.

*BAM!

Gakushu mengernyitkan dahinya kesakitan. Punggungnya menabrak tembok dan sekarang Karma berada di depannya, menghimpitnya. "Shuu-kun~" panggil Karma dengan nada manis menggoda "Daripada kau memusingkan pria itu, bagaimana kalau kau bermain denganku?" katanya lalu menjilat bibir Gakushu.

Berlahan Karma menciumnya, memaksanya membuka mulut dan memasukan lidahnya. Erangan-erangan kecil lepas melalui mulut Gakushu. Karma begitu memaksa tapi juga lembut di saat bersamaan, berciuman dengannya sungguh membuat pikirannya melayang.

"Ng..Umm.."

Karma menutup mulutnya lalu mengigit lehernya dan menghisapnya. Tidak lama kemudian warna merah yang manis timbul di kulit leher mulus milik Gakushu. "Kau cukup sensitif" komen Karma sebelum mencumbu Gakushu kembali.

Akhirnya tangan remaja bersurai merah itu menuju ke bawah, memainkan puting mungil lelaki yang di himpitnya.

"Ah..ngg.."

Erangan-erangan manis Gakushu terhalang mulut Karma. Sebenarnya si penyerang ingin mendengar korbannya mendesah tapi..Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka masih di sekolah, terlebih lagi di tengah koridor.

Gakushu yang hampir kehilangan segala kekuatannya juga akal sehatnya. Kini terkulai lemas, duduk diatas lantai yang dingin. Karma tersenyum jahat seraya mengulurkan tangannya "Kalau kau mau kita bisa melanjutkan di ruang kesehatan" godanya

"Kau sudah gila," geram Gakushu lalu menampik kasar tangan tersebut "Kalah dari orang sepertimu itu lebih daripada memalukan"

Karma menaikkan kedua pundaknya "Iya..Iya aku salah," katanya sama sekali tidak menghayati "Tapi aku tetap harus membawamu ke ruang kesehatan." Lanjutnya lalu memberikan tangannya. Kali ini tidak hanya di ulurkan, tanpa mengatakan apapun dia mencengkram lengan atas Gakushu lalu menariknya untuk berdiri.

"Serius Akabane. Kalau kau membolos membawa-bawa namaku—"

"Aku akan kembali setelah memastikan kau bersitirahat di ruang kesehatan. Di tempat pertama, aku menarikmu keluar untuk mengantarkanmu"

Kalau seperti itu...Gakushu hanya mengangguk dan bersama mereka pergi ke ruang kesehatan.

OXO

Hari itu anggota Five Virtousos berada di ruangan besar milik kepala dewan. Seperti biasa Gakushu berada di tengah dan mewakili anak— maksudnya, teman-temannya berbicara.

"Kami akan membuat kelompok belajar bersama. Kami berlima akan memimpin anak kelas A di setiap mata pelajaran keahlian kami"

Sang kepala dewan berdehem, dari wajahnya dia tidak cukup puas dengan rencana anaknya. Gakushu sampai berkeringat, padahal ruangan tersebut memiliki pendingin.— Araki Teppei bisa melihat kegugupan ketuanya. Kedua pemilik nama keluarga Asano tersebut memang serba bisa, dan kemampuan mereka di luar nalar manusia. Tapi, sungguh mereka sebagai ayah dan anak itu mirip.

Yang membedakan mereka adalah ; _Kegilaan_.

Asano Gakuho cukup gila untuk meminta muridnya untuk berbuat curang hanya demi memenangkan persaingan antara kelas A dan E. (untung saja dia enggak nyuru muridnya nyontek) Bahkan teknik 'curang' yang di rekomendasikannya bisa saja membunuh anak-anak kelas E.

Sementara Asano muda; dia memang keras kepala dan sombong tapi dia tidak cukup gila untuk berbuat curang. Tidak, dia hanya tidak ingin berbuat curang dan bertanding secara adil. Meskipun kata 'adil' masih terlalu suci untuknya.

 _Tapi...tidak ada yang tahu kalau dia cukup gila untuk mencintai ayahnya sendiri._

"Akabane Karma"

Nama tersebut membuat jantung Gakushu berhenti sejenak. Menunduk dia tidak berani melihat pria yang sedang duduk nyaman di kursi mewahnya, dia terlalu takut untuk mengira-ngira apa yang akan dikatakan oleh..Orang yang disukainya mengenai Akabane Karma yang telah merebut posisinya.

"Dia adalah orang menjatuhkan kalian, ternyata terbukti ada orang yang bisa mengalahkan kalian. Bukan hanya Akabane-kun, tapi murid kelas E telah mengambil peringkat kalian."

Masing-masing anggota five virtousos menelan ludahnya sendiri tak terkecuali Gakushu. "Belajar bersamanya mungkin bisa membuat kalian berkembang" lanjut Gakuho tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Gakushu.

* **Brak**! Kedua tangan Gakushu memukul meja kepala dewan. Kedua manik berwarna unggu saling bertatapan. Pandangan Gakuho yang dingin dan sorotan tajam Gakushu yang di penuhi amarah membuat orang-orang yang berada di sana merasa gerah. "Pak kepala dewan anda sengaja membuat saya marah huh?" ujarnya lirih hampir berbisik.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaan anakmu huh?" mulut Gakushu tepat di telinga Gakuho. Berbicaranya lirih tapi juga mendesis seperti mengancam, kenyataannya; yang harus mengancam itu Gakuho. Jika anaknya itu tidak bisa mengambil kembali rangkingnya; Gakushu akan di usir dari rumah.

"Jika kau masih ingin seatap denganku kau harus mengambil kembali reputasimu Asano-kun"

Asano muda mendecih lalu menjauh. Tapi ketika dia akan mundur, dasinya tertarik dan mendapatkan ciuman di dahi. Anggota Virtousos yang berada di belakang Gakushu tidak mengetahui apapun, mereka pikir jika kedua Asano tersebut sedang melemparkan kata-kata sinis satu sama lain. Ketika Gakushu membalikan tubuhnya seraya merapikan dasinya, mereka melihat wajah remaja tersebut memerah padam.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji. Tapi anda berhutang penjelasan padaku, pak kepala dewan" katanya sebelum cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan dan diikuti oleh sisa anggota.

...

Dahinya terasa panas, lalu panas tersebut menyebar ke wajahnya. Gakushu tidak kembali ke kelas, melainkan sembunyi di ruang OSIS dengan alasan ada sesuatu yang harus diurus. Sebagai seketaris, Ren tahu apa saja mengenai kegiatan OSIS terlebih lagi jadwal ketua OSIS.

Ren sedikit enggan untuk kembali ke kelas, dia mengkhawatirkan Gakushu. Pasti terjadi sesuatu dengan anak-ayah tersebut, dan masalah tersebut berbeda dengan masalah keluarga lain. Tidak ada yang normal jika kau membicarakan keluarga Asano; yang serba bisa, dan di penuhi oleh kegilaan.

Ketua OSIS yang melewatkan dua jam pelajaran Matematika, saat ini duduk di tahtanya dengan wajah depresi. Ditariknya surai jingganya lalu mengacaknya "Sama sekali tidak tahu perasaan orang!" teriaknya dalam bisik. Di buangnya jauh-jauh helai dasinya lalu membuka sebuah kancing paling atas seragamnya.

Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa lelah. Dengan itu dia pindah ke sofa dan berbaring diatasnya. Ren masuk kedalam, menghela nafas melihat ketuanya "Asano-kun" panggilnya "Aku tahu kau sangat marah. Kepala dewan benar-benar...Meremehkan kita"

"Begitulah. Kita akan membalasnya di ujian semester nanti bukan?" jawab Gakushu tanpa melihat temannya tersebut. Dia sudah menutup matanya "Aku akan tidur, bangunkan aku saat istirahat makan siang" perintahnya

"Baiklah"

Beberapa jam telah berlalu. Gakushu tidur lelap sampai tak mendengarkan bel istirahat yang berbunyi. Syaraf-syarafnya mengendor, begitu santai, seolah jika ada kebakaran dia tidak akan tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, mungkin saja seseorang yang akan membangunkannya.

Ketika gorden tersingkap, membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk lebih dalam. Surai merah, semerah daun musim gugur menyambul keluar dari kerudung jaket si pemilik.

"Dia tidur" Karma menyentuh pipi Gakushu dengan lembut. Ren tersenyum masam mengetahui tindakan teman sekelas sementaranya "Jangan menganggunya" dia memperingatkan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Pertanyaan singkat Karma sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memberitahu jika remaja tersebut mengetahui ada masalah di dalam sekolah ini. Ren melipatkan kedua lengannya di depan dada "Ini masalah Five Virtousos dan kelas A. Kau dan kelas E sama sekali tidak terlibat"

"Hmm...Tapi saat ini aku kelas A lho" jemari Karma bergerak untuk menyingkirkan poni jingga Gakushu yang menutupi mata "Jahat sekali mendiskiminasiku seperti itu"

"Masalah apa yang bisa menimpa peringkat satu? Dan...Kelas E itu memang kelas buangan, mau mendapatkan berapa pun tidak akan mendapatkan masa...lah?" Ren berbicara lambat. Wajahnya memucat ketika menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Karma. Si kepala merah itu mencuri ciuman dari Gakashu yang tengah tidur.

Setelah ciuman singkat tersebut, Karma kembali berbicara "Masalah? Sebenarnya aku punya banyak masa—"

 ***PLAK**

Berkat ciuman tersebut Gakushu terbangun, dengan ringannya tangannya melayang ke pipi Karma. Pipi lelaki itu memerah—cap lima jari—, seolah tidak merasakan apapun Karma melanjutkan "Aku punya banyak masalah, seperti harus menjinakan Tsundere ini" lanjutnya dengan senyum polos.

Ren menganga tak percaya, apa yang baru saja dilihatnya?

"...Kau" geram Gakushu lelu mencengkram kerah Karma "Kalau kau sangat senang mempermainkan orang..Kenapa kau tidak mencium si playboy di sana itu!?" tunjuknya ke Ren, dan mendapatkan protes "APA KATAMU!?"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan Ren-kun," Karma kembali memberi remaja di depannya senyum polos "Aku hanya tertarik padamu Shuu-kun"

"Hentikan memanggilku seperti itu, keparat"

"Nah Shuu-kun. Apa kau mau berpacaran denganku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue**

 **A/N:**

Ini fic kedua di Ansatsu Kyoshitsu. Kali ini Asano Incest dan KaruAsa, entah dapet ide darimana mending jangan tanya deh. Sebenarnya mau fokus ke incestnya aja, tapi karena saya sangat menyukai Asano-kun dan Karma-kun, akhirnya Karma ikut-ikutan deh.

 _Please dont kill neh_ sebenarnya saya sedikit punya fetish dengan hubungan incest.

Karena saya sendiri binggung bagaimana kalau para Readers membantu saya. Apakah Asano akan berpacaran dengan Karma di akhir atau Asano tetap mencintai Gakuho sampai akhir?

Intinya sih, tolong beri saya review hahaha...

 **THANK YOU FOR READING : )**


	2. Chapter 2

" _Nah Shuu-kun apakah kau mau berpacaran denganku?"_

 **Chapter 2:**

Siapa sangka jika waktu seminggu itu lama sekali. Bagi kalian yang malas untuk sekolah, pasti kalian menantikan hari sabtu dan minggu, hari dimana kalian bisa membuang tas sekolah kalian dan melupakan guru-guru menyebalkan kalian.

Tapi bagi Asano Gakushu, seminggu itu waktu yang cepat. Sebagai ketua OSIS dia memiliki banyak kegiatan dan di saat bersamaan dia harus tetap mempertahankan nilainya. Mana ada waktu untuk menghitung setiap menit dan jam? Semuanya berlalu begitu saja.

Tapi, minggu ini akan menjadi minggu yang sangat panjang baginya.

Hari ini Akabane Karme mengajaknya 'berkencan' setelah sepulang sekolah. Jangan salah paham, kata 'berkencan' itu memiliki arti ambigu bagi mereka berdua.

Gakushu ; karena terpaksa jadi ikut / Karma; memang beneran niat

Ajakan pacaran Karma yang waktu tadi istirahat siang, sama dekali tidak di jawab Gakushu. Remaja berambut jingga itu malah menampar teman sekelas sementaranya tersebut lalu kabur dari ruang OSIS—dengan tenang dan alasan se masuk akal mungkin.

Lalu, ketika pelajaran dimulai kembali dan Gakushu kembali ke kelas. Dia menemukan secarik kertas yang merupakan surat dari Karma. remaja bersurai merah itu mengajaknya minum kopi di kafe dekat sekolah.

Mengirimkan surat seperti itu, klasik sekali huh.

Sebenarnya dia berniat untuk menolak atau mengabaikan pesan tersebut. Tapi dilihatnya Karma berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Sambil menyandarkan dirinya di pagar dia berbicara dengan telpon, dan belum menyadari keberadaan Gakushu.

" _Gomen_ ~ daripada mengendalikan Terasaka ada yang lebih ingin kukendalikan sekarang."

 _Mengendalikan_. Gakushu mendengus kesal mendengarnya. Siapa yang akan kau kendalikan huh? Pikirnya sebal. Dia merogoh sakunya, melihat jam di ponselnya. Jika memang si sialan Karma akan mengajaknya, dia berharap kalau remaja tersebut tidak akan memakan banyak waktunya.

Dia sudah harus berada di rumah, sebelum ayahnya pulang.

Agak terdengar mengelikan. Meskipun tidak terlihat demikian, sebenarnya keluarga Asano masih memakai tradisi memberitahu jika dia sudah pulang ' _tadaima'_ dan _'okaeri'_ untuk menyambut.

Gakushu selalu menyambut kedatangan ayahnya, meskipun sebelumnya pria tersebut tidak memberitahukan kepulangannya. Tapi lama-lama juga, akhirnya pria tersebut luluh dan mulai memberitahukan kepulangannya.

Dia sangat senang sekali bisa menyampaikan ' _Okaeri'_ pada ayahnya. Simple sekali bukan Gakushu itu?

Akhirnya Karma menutup ponselnya lalu melirik ke arah Gakushu yan terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. "Hei?" panggilnya, membuyarkan lamuan lelaki yang masih menatap jam ponselnya.

Gakushu menyimpan ponselnya kembali "Oh..Kau sudah selesai?"

"...Begitulah" Karma berjalan duluan dan Gakushu mengekor di belakang. Yang mengajak merasa risih dengan kesunyian di antara mereka, apalagi kenapa si Asano itu berjalan di belakangnya?. "Mengenai yang tadi siang..." dia membuka pembicaraan "Apa kau memikirkannya?"

Kedua mata violet Gakushu melihat punggung remaja di depannya, lalu dialihkannya ke tempat lain. Sebuah kerutan menghiasi dahinya, tampak berpikir keras, hasilnya dia mengeleng pelan. "Itu hanya candaanmu kan, Akabane?"

Karma berhenti, begitu juga yang di belakang. Menoleh ke belakang dia melempar senyum penuh arti "Sebenarnya aku bukan tipe yang humoris lho"

"Memang, tidak ada satupun tingkahmu itu yang membuatku tertawa"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OXO

Gakushu pulang ke rumahnya, dia menatap sedih pintu garasi yang telah tertutup—bertanda jika mobil Gakuho sudah di dalam—. Dia cukup kecewa karena dia datang lebih terlambat daripada Ayahnya. Tapi patut diakuinya, bersama Karma itu cukup menyenangkan, jika untuk ukuran mengobrol doang di kafe. Memang agak menyebalkan sekali anak itu; terkadang mempermainkannya, tapi terkadang juga bisa pengertian dan berbicara layaknya _orang_ _normal_ pada umumnya.

" _Okaeri._ " Kali ini giliran Gakushu yang menyampaikan, dan berharap-harap jika orang yang tinggal bersamanya itu menyambut.

Tidak ada, sama sekali tidak ada balasan.

Melepas sepatunya, Gakushu segera naik keatas menuju kamarnya. Setelah berganti pakaian dia kembali turun dan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan makan malam. Memang dia sengaja untuk membiarkan sebagian perutnya kosong, hanya karena ingin makan bersama ayahnya.

Tapi...Dimana pria tersebut? Bagaimana kalau misalnya dia sudah makan diluar, percuma saja dia memasak bukan?— Dalam kehidupan Gakushu, dia memastikan tidak adegan _ngenes,_ seperti misalnya ; orang yang disukainya menolak masakan yang telah dibuatnya susah payah, hanya dengan alasan 'aku sudah makan'.

Cerdik sekali huh?

Mengetuk pintu kamar ayahnya, kelihatannya beliau tidak ada disana. Setelah itu dia berpindah posisi, dan benar dugaannya— Tepat di sebelah kamar Gakuho adalah perpustakaan pribadi plus ruang kerja beliau. Lampu ruangan tersebut menyala, besar kemungkinan jika pemilik sedang berada di dalam.

Seenaknya saja sang anak masuk kedalam. Beberapa kertas berterbangan, mengenai Gakushu yang berdiri di depan pintu yang telah di tutupnya kembali.

Ruangan tersebut berukuran sedang, perpustakaan utama keluarga mereka dua kali lipat lebih besar daripada ini. Sebenarnya Gakushu jarang masuk ke ruangan dengan eksterior klasik ini, karena ruangan tersebut adalah ruangan pribadi ayahnya. Tapi karena keadaan yang mengharuskan dirinya untuk mencari ayahnya, mau tidak mau dia masuk (seenaknya) apalagi beliau juga tidak melarang.

Asano Gakushu terkadang tidak mengaggap Gakuho adalah ayahnya. Jika sepenuhnya dia mengakui kalau pria tersebut adalah ayahnya, mau di kemanakan perasaannya itu?— Sedikit banyak dia harus menentukan kapan dia bersikap seperti orang asing di hadapan Gakuho, dan saat dia harus bertingkah seperti seorang anak.

Maka karna itu, Gakushu tidak mau merepotkan dirinya untuk mengetuk pintu.

Angin yang menerbangkan kertas-kertas telah berhenti bersamaan dengan Gakushu menutup jendela ruangan tersebut. Lupa menutup jendela, apa ada yang bisa membayangkan kalau monster itu melakukan hal secerobah itu.

Sambil setengah mengerutu, Gakushu memunguti kertas-kertas yang barjatuhan lalu meletakannya ke meja kerja. Setelah itu pandangannya ia berikan pada sosok yang tertidur di sofa panjang.

Seolah kembali ke masa mudanya. Jika biasanya Gakuho mempunyai gaya rambut poni belah, saat dirumah beliau memilih gaya yang lebih santai.

Monster itu tidur nyenyak, sama sekali tidak ada penjagaan. Jika saja dia tidak 'sangat' mencintai ayahnya, mungkin dia akan menyerang pria itu dan membunuhnya.

Gakushu tersenyum seraya menyingkirkan poni merah yang menutupi wajah ayahnya. "Tenang sekali untuk seseorang yang membuatku kesal tadi siang." bisiknya lalu menjauh. Baru saja dia akan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, sebuah tangan menahannya.

Gakuho sudah berpindah posisi menjadi duduk. Mulailah jantung Gakushu bersenam ria, entah matanya yang sudah rusak atau dia memiliki selera aneh. Tapi melihat monster yang mengendalikan Kunugigaoka sedang mengusap matanya, itu manis sekali menurutnya.

"Tidak biasanya kau pulang malam." suara serak dan berat Gakuho memecahkan keheningan di ruangan tersebut. Gakushu memaksakan senyumnya "Merindukanku?" tanyanya main-main, semoga saja suaranya tidak bergetar "...Apa kau mau makan malam?"

"Lebih baik kau belajar untuk mengalahkan Akabane-kun bukan?," tangan lelaki yang lebih tua lerulur, berusaha untuk menjangkau pipi anaknya. Spontan saja Gakushu melangkah mundur, jika saja pria itu menyentuhnya dia tidak akan bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

"Dingin sekali huh," komen Gakuho santai sambil menarik kembali tangannya. Pria tersebut berdiri dari sofanya "Buatkan ayah makan malam, Asano-kun" ucap pria itu sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

"Baik..."

Tanpa mendengar balasan anaknya, Gakuho meninggalkan ruangan. Gakushu yang sendirian masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya, mencengkram erat dadanya sampai kaos putih yang dikenakannya kusut. Wajahnya memanas, lima tahun adalah waktu yang lama dan menyiksa untuknya. Kau tinggal satu atap bersama orang yang kau sukai tapi kau sama sekali tidak bisa menjangkaunya.

Bukan tidak bisa, tapi kau **dilarang** untuk meraihnya apalagi memilikinya.

 _Tentu saja, karena yang kau 'cintai' itu ayahmu..._

Suara pengorengan, dan panas kompor api yang menyala. Siapa sangka kalau anak tunggal keluarga Asano sudah sangat terbiasa di tengah situasi tersebut. Gakushu memecahkan telur dan dengan cekatan membolak-balik isi yang berada di wajan. Omelet Rice, makanan yang dibuat dengan bahan seadanya.

Gakuho sudah duduk di kursi makan dengan segelas air diatas meja. Sang anak meletakan kedua piring, lalu juga duduk berhadapan dengan ayahnya.

Mereka makan dengan tenang dan hening. Keduanya selalu menyukai suasana tenang, itu adalah alasan kenapa rumah mewah mereka berbeda dengan apa yang dikira orang. Tidak ada pelayan yang berlalu lalang untuk mengikuti perintah mereka, juga tidak banyak supir yang mengantarkan mereka keana kemari jika perlu.

Mobil Gakuho hanya satu, dan yang selalu setia kepadanya hanyalah seorang sopir tua.

Setelah kedua piring telah kosong. Gakushu membawa semua peralatan makan ke cucian se,entara Gakuho sibuk dengan ponselnya. Pandangan pria tersebut begitu serius, mungkin masalah pekerjaan. Setelah membersihkan segala sesuatu, Gakushu hendak meninggalkan dapur yang merangkap dengan ruang makan tersebut. Tapi tiba-tiba saja remaja tersebut mengingat sesuatu.

Ciuman di dahi..Apa maksudnya?

Sungguh dia ingin bertanya pada ayahnya, tapi disisi lain dia juga tidak ingin bertanya.

Aneh sekali bukan? Sebagai ketua dewan pria tersebut mencium salah satu muridnya. Bahkan, ketika mereka di rumah mereka tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu seperti itu.

Menyadari seustu dari diri anaknya, Gakuho bertanya "Ada apa Asano-kun?"

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat remaja tersebut tersentak. Gakushu mulai _gelagapan_ cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia berhasil menenangkan diri dan menemukan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Mengenai..Kau akan mengusirku jika aku tidak bisa mengalahkan Akabane. Apa kau yakin? Kau tidak akan bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri"

Gakuho meletakan ponselnya diatas meja, lalu menoleh ke anaknya. Meski tak kentara, tapi bola mata berwarna unggu itu menatap anaknya bertanya-tanya "Apa kau merasa kau tidak bisa mengalahkan Akabane?"

Kelihatannya Gakushu telah memilih pertanyaan yang salah. Apa yang dipikirkannya? Memilih pertanyaan seolah dia tidak percaya diri melawan setan merah itu.

Gakushu berdehem lalu meralat yang sebelumnya "Maksudku," dia memberi jeda "Sebagai seseorang yang cerdik aku harus mulai memikirkan hal baik dan buruk, jika telah menghadapi musuh"

Kedua mata Gakuho teralihkan ke tempat lain, sejenak pria tersebut berpikir. Kali ini dia memahami maksud anaknya, tapi kemenangan adalah segalanya. "Kau sudah dewasa huh." komennya lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

Gakushu bisa bernafas lega karena ayahnya tidak menyadari jika yang baru saja muncul bukan dari jalan pikirnya yang mulai dewasa atau apapun, melainkan hanya kerena terdesak. Yah...Setidaknya dia dipuji.

"Maa...Aku akan kembali ke kamarku. _Oyasumi_ "

" _Oyasumi_ Asano-kun"

...

Di depan meja belajarnya, dia masih membuka-buka buku pelajaran. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk tidur, lebih tepatnya dia tidak bisa tidur. Gakushu melihat rumus-rumus matematika dengan tatapan bosan, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan rumus tersebut. Dia hanya tidak punya selera untuk belajar.

Ayolah, ini sudah tengah malam dan kenapa dia duduk di meja belajarnya? Apalagi dia juga tidak berniat untuk belajar.

Dia hanya tidak bisa tidur. Ayahnya, atau lebih tepatnya orang yang disukainya. Entah pria tersebut punya kepribadian ganda atau apa, tapi sikap Gakuho di rumah dan di sekolah itu...Sedikit banyak berbeda, meskipun sama-sama dingin.

Hubungan mereka itu; menaklukan dan ditaklukan. _Jika aku bisa menaklukannya apakah...Aku bisa mengatakan perasaanku?_ Begitu batinnya bersamaan dengan dia menutup bukunya. Rasanya seperti aktivitas matanya itu tebalik. Ketika malam dia tidak bisa tidur dan ketika pagi datang, dia akan sangat mengantuk.

Tenang saja, anak-anak nakal yang suka bergadang juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Gakushu berdiri dan berpindah ke ranjangnya.

Daripada memilih kasur dengan ukuran King dia lebih memilih kasur dengan Queen. Bukannya sangat kesepian jika kau memliki kasur sebesar itu, padahal kau sendirian. Remaja tersebut berbaring lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Wangi...Tentu saja dia adalah orang yang mencucinya bersama dengan kain-kain lain di rumah ini. Aroma yang menempel pada spreinya pasti juga menempel pada sprei ayahnya, tentu saja pewanginya sama sih.

Apa yang dia pikirkan? Jangan-jangan...Karena saking lamanya memandam cinta akhirnya dia jadi gila, dan berakhir mesum?

"Aku masih ingin tinggalnya bersamanya," pipinya yang merona dan di kembungkan karena merajuk. Manis sekali, sayang sekali tidak ada yang melihat. "Sebaiknya aku mulai memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkan si sialan Akabane."

OXO

Hari ketiga Akabane Karma sebagai murid kelas A. Remaja bersurai merah tersebut tidak menghabiskan waktunya di bangunan utama, melainkan di hutan. Jika Koro-sensei menemukannya mungkin setelah dia kembali ke kelas E, gurita itu akan menghukumnya.

"Ah...Sangat ingin melakukan pembunuhan" hanya tiga hari saja menjauh dari sekumpulan orang aneh kelas End, rasanya dia merindukan kelas reot tersebut.

Memang sih, pembunuhan itu menarik baginya. Tapi Asano Gakushu juga memikatnya.

Dia telah berbicara banyak hal dengan anak tunggal pak kepala dewan kemarin. Mulanya dia mencoba menghindari topik sekolah, dengan fokus ke aktivitas sehari-hari. Lalu. Mencoba memasuki topik sekolah yang membuat remaja bersurai jingga tersebut agak sebal. Dan, yang merupakan tujuannya—

—Karma mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga Asano. Dia tidak tahu apakah si kepala keluarga Asano yang dingin mengetahuinya, tapi dia mengetahuinya.

Gakushu mencintai ayahnya sebagai laki-laki. Status pernyatan tersebut masih; kira-kira saja, tak ada bukti yang pasti. Karma menyimpulkan hal tersebut karena; setiap kali dia menarik topik mengenai pak kepala dewan **yang** peduli padanya karena semester ini dia berada di peringkat pertama, Gakushu akan terdiam.

Dan menunjukan wajah patah hati.

"Apa...Aku kalah dari pak tua lipan itu?" Karma mengeleng pelan. Remaja tersebut menyandarkan punggungnya ke batang pohon besar di belakangnya "Menyebalkan sekali huh. Kalau sudah seperti ini apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Bayangan wajah Gakushu yang memucat dan semua tingkah aneh orang itu, terbayangkan kepala di kepala Karma. sekarang dia mengerti jawaban dari semua itu.

 _Pasti menyiksa sekali huh_

"Kau memilih seseorang yang salah untuk dicintai. Aku tidak tahu kalau rivalku sebodoh itu," gumam Karma lagi lalu terkekeh kecil "Tapi di saat bersamaan manis sekali huh. Shuu-kun itu"

 _Maka karna itu, akan lebih baik jika aku yang memilikinya bukan?_

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N:**

Ya ampun Chapter ini Cuma nyampah doang, sama sekali belum masuk ke inti cerita.

Kalihatannya saya enggak di bunuh ini karena telah menulis sesuatu yang waw, ehem seperti ini.

Kali ini gak ada adegan erotic, karena...Gakuho kan agak pekok disini kali ya, lalu Karma juga lagi bisa nahan diri. Dan Gakushu..Dia gak mungkin nyerang keduanya.

Maa...Kelihatannya Fic ini disambut dengan baik, saya senang sekali : )

 **The reply time**

 **Misacchin-san:**

Hi ketemu lagi!. Saya senang kalau Misacchin-san masih membaca karya saya. Terima kasih, buat reviewnya juga.

 **Takanashi Ageha-san :**

Salam kenal Ageha-san! Saya senang jika Ageha-san menyukai..err..Crazy Enough to Love Him (panjang banget sih?) /padahal diri sendiri yang buat judul/

Punya fetish incest juga hahaha... tapi AsaAsa otu memang sesuatu banget bagiku. Pas mereka deket-deketan ama sinis2an gitu kali ya, rasanya pingin ngiket mereka berdua biar gak copot (?) Trus pas si om lipan kalah taruhan ama Koro-sensei, lalu anaknya menjemputnnya (duh baik sekali) padahal udh di gampar.

Itu rasanya 'sesuatu' (?)2

Maa...Yang pasti terima kasih telah membaca dan me-review : )

 **Takamiya Haruki-san:**

Hi ketemu lagi! Haha..senang kalau Haruki-san masih menyukai karya saya. Eh..Itu Ren nongol juga karena rasanya dia yang paling deket ama Asano kalau di sekolah sih, apalagi dia seketarisnya kan?. Foursome rasanya kalau jadi begitu kasian juga yang Asano. Masa om lipan mau dituker ama dua cowok yang menurutnya di bawah dia (?)

Maa...terima kasih buat reviewnya

 **Karushuuchi otp-san:**

Usernamenya menunjukan sekali kalau Otp-san (panggil gitu aja yah) sangat menyukai KaruAsa hahah. Terima kasih telah membaca dan bahkan menyukai fic ini, bahkan me-review.

 **Xhakira-san :**

Hey Hey, masih ketemu lagi ^^

Iya ini chapternya idah datang, makasih buat reviewnya!

 **Kiri Shota-san;**

Salam kenal : )

Iya nih Asano tersiksa, tapi saya suka membuatnya gundah begitu /nih orang sadis/ saya banyak ketemu Asano Incest, dengan adegan S&M. Maa...Bukan berarti gak suka, tapi saya gak suka kekerasan. Kalau saya jadi Sadist nya (Iya..saya bukan Maso) saya lebih suka menyiksa secara mental /lebih sadis gak sih/

Pokoknya trims buat review nya!

 **Miss Taurus-san:**

Salam kenal!

Eh iya sih Ch kemarin sisi KaruAsa, haha tapi kali ini saya datang dengan AsaAsa yang gak mutu, semoga aja masih suka hahaha..

Terima kasih buat reviewnya!

Nanaho Haruka-san:

Salam kenal !

Maa...Kita fokus di keduanya ya? Chapter kali ini banyak Asanocest nya, semoga masih suka hahaha..

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya!


	3. Chapter 3

Semenjak hari ujian semain mendekat. Sesuai dengan rencana ketua OSIS, anak kelas A akan belajar bersama dengan Five Virtousos, yang saat ini bisa dikatakan hanya Four Virtuosos— Sang ketua tidak berada di tempat, meninggalkan kelas dan belum terlihat batang hidungnya sampai saat ini. Mau tidak, para anggota lain mempersiapkan sendiri dengan arahan sang seketaris, Sakakibara Ren dan mempersiapkan segala hal sampai detik ini.

Bangku kelas disusun sedemikian sampai membuat melingkar, mengikuti bentuk ruangan. Para murid andalan kelas A berada di dalam cirkum dan mengajari satu persatu teman sekelas mereka dengan berkeliling.

Asano Gakushu, kenapa dari semua orang hanya dia yang tidak berada di tempat? Itu sungguh membuat anggota lainnya penasaran. Sementara Koyama menunggu teman sekelasnya mengerjakan soal atas arahannya, dia berbicara pada Seo di sebelahnya yang juga senasib dengannya "Dimana sebenarnya si Asano-kun?" tanyanya untu memuaskan rasa penasarannya.

"Entahlah, mungkin kencan dengan Akabane?" jawab Seo ringan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada pekerjaan teman sekelas yang dibantunya.

"Ha!?," Koya bergidik ngeri "Asano-kun dan Akabane?"

"Maa...Hanya mereka yang tidak berada di kelas sekarang. Apalagi kelihatannya mereka menjadi akrab setelah kejadian ruang kesehatan tempo lalu huh"

Ren yang tengah berkeliling dan mendapati kedua temannya membicarakan sang ketua, tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bergabung "Hari setelahnya aku melihat mereka pulang bersama." tambahnya.

Araki yang masih membantu teman-teman sekelasnya merasa kesal dengan anggota lainnya. Meminta teman yang dibantunya untuk menunggu, dia mendatangi kelompok penggosip "Apa yang kalian lakukan?," tegurnya "Fokus pada pelajaran kalau kalian masih ingin mengalahkan kelas E!"

Jujur saja, kembali ke pelajaran itu agak susah bagi mereka. Membicarakan ketua mereka yang tiba-tiba akur dengan rivalnya itu lebih menarik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 03:**

Pelajaran masih berlangsung tapi sang ketua OSIS tidak berada di kelas. Gakushu berada di belakang sekolah, tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Karma yang membeli sekotak jus dari mesin minuman. Padahal maksud hati ingin kembali ke kelas setelah membeli Olong Tea, tapi malah bertemu dengan rivalnya.

Pasti dia tidak akan kembali di jam pelajaran ini.

"Yo." Sapa Karma lalu mundur untuk mempersilahkan yang lain untuk memakai mesin.

"...Apa kau berencana membolos seharian?," tanya Gakushu lalu memasukan beberapa koin ke mesin. Setelah mendapatkan minuman yang diinginkannya, dia memutar tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Karma.

"He eh...Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya sekarang harusnya kau berada di kelas dan belajar bersama-sama dengan teman-temanmu?," balas Karma sambil menusukan sedotan ke kotak jus.

"Maa Ne, Pasti yang lainnya sedang membicarakanku," Gakushu berujar dengan malas "Kalau begitu, aku kembali du—"

"Tunggu," Karma memotong kalimat remaja tersebut sekaligus mencegahnya untuk pergi "Daripada kau belajar bersama orang yang memiliki peringkat lebih rendah darimu, bukannya lebih baik belajar bersama yang diatasmu"

"Ha?," entah hanya pura-pura atau memastikan, tapi Gakushu menatap mantan berandal dengan penasaran "Maksudmu?"

"Belajarlah bersamaku," jawaban Karma begitu singkat tapi cukup unuk menjelaskan keseluruhan maksudnya "Ah. Ini bukan ajakan tapi perintah Shuu-kun~" tambahnya dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Memangnya siapa kau? Memerintahku seenaknya!" Gakushu mulai sewot dan pergi meninggalkan tempatnya, dia bersumpah tidak akan menoleh lagi pada Karma "Dah, aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu kecuali saat ujian"

Meski sudah di tolak, wajah Karma masih tetap santai, terlihat bosan malah. Kotak jus dibuang ke tempatnya, si pemilik rambut merah membelakangi lawan bicaranya "Kau yakin tidak ingin belajar bersamaku Shuu-kun?" kali ini nadanya tidak terdengar ceria ataupun jahil lagi, hanya berbicara tanpa nada seperti yang dilakukan pak kepala dewan.

Sesuai sumpahnya Gakushu tidak menoleh lagi ke teman sekelas sementaranya, jadi dia hanya mulai memperkecil langkahnya dan mulai memikirkan ajakan sebelumnya. "Akan kupikirkan," jawabnya

"Aku akan menunggu di depan gerbang~"

Sudah kubilang masih akan kupikirkan!, teriak Gakushu kesal dalam hati. Tapi, percuma saja berdebat dengan orang itu, hanya akan menghabiskan tenaga. Dengan itu, si pemilik rambut jingga berangkat kembali ke kelas.

...

Gakushu sudah berada di lantai atas, lantai dimana kelasnya berada. Dari balik jendela koridor, dia bisa melihat Karma bersama dengan anak kelas E yang memiliki surai perak. Horibe Itona, kalau tidak salah ingat namanya. Itona yang memakai seragam olahraga mendatangi Karma lalu bersama mereka pergi ke gunung dimana kelas E berada.

Kalau diingat kembali. Si Karma itu pernah bilang jika sekelas dengannya itu menyenangkan. Gombal saja, si berandalan itu hanya bertahan selama 3 hari untuk diam di kelas A lalu seenaknya saja membolos dan bermain bersama anak-anak buangan.

Yah...Anak kelas A tidak akan pernah tahu kalau Karma akan menjadi pion penting dalam rencana apik untuk membunuh Koro-sensei.

Kedua sosok diluar menghilang di telan rimbunnya tanaman. Merasa tidak perlu melihat lagi, Gakushu kembali melihat jalan.

Baru saja dia akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam kelasnya, dia menoleh untuk melihat kedua sosok familiar yang berada tak jauh darinya. Dan itu sungguh menarik perhatiannya.

Disana ada Gakuho bersama dengan seorang wanita.

Wanita tersebut memiliki rambut hitam bergelombang, panjang sampai sepunggung. Kedua matanya yang lebar sungguh menawan dan bibir merahnya yang seksi juga memikat. Perempuan tersebut memakai blazer hitam dengan dalaman kaos putih, sementara untuk bawahannya adalah rok span yang juga berwarna hitam.

Wanita yang baru saja dilihatnya adalah wali kelas di kelas C. Banyak gosip mengatakan jika primadona diantara guru tersebut sangat tertarik dengan pak kepala dewan.

Baru saja dia melihat ayahnya mengobrol santai dengan salah satu karyawannya. Apa dia patut kesal?

Untuk apa kau dianugarahi otak cerdas jika tidak bisa membedakan mana hubungan kerja dan hubungan intim?. Tapi, tetap saja gosip wanita itu membuat Gakushu was-was.

Cukup lama Gakushu berdiam di tempatnya, lalu pura-pura acuh dan segera masuk ke kelasnya.

Dia mendapati empat anggota Virtuosos berkumpul dan mengobrol tanpa peduli dengan anak-anak kelas lain.

"Yang menjadi pertanyaanku sekarang, dimana sebenarnya si Asano-kun..itu"

"Di sini"

Gakushu menjawab pertanyaan Koyama yang dengan nimbrung bersama anggota yang lain. Baru saja dia mendapati orang yang disukainya bersama dengan orang lain, dan sekarang dia harus berurusan dengan 'anak buahnya' yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Bukannya membantu teman-teman kalian, kalian malah berbicara sendiri. Pantas saja anak kelas E mengambil posisi kalian." Nadanya terdengar santai, tapi kedia matanya yang menatap tajam, seperti menusuk mereka.

"Ma..Maaf!"

Melihat 'anak buahnya' sudah mulai kembali bekerja. Gakushu juga, meletakan minumannya di atas mejanya lalu mulai menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan matematika yang membingungkan.

OXO

Tidak ada sosok Karma di depan gerbang sekolah. Remaja tersebut menelpon Gakushu. Entah sejak kapan Karma punya nomor telponnya, tapi mendengar si berandalan berbicara tepat di telinganya—dan ini pertama kalinya melalui telpon— rasanya agak gugup.

 _Apalagi setelah yang dilakukannya tempo hari_ (A/N: ingat ch 1?)

"Entah kau dapat nomorku darimana, tapi ada apa?"

' _Kau bilang kau akan memikirkannya, jadi ada kemungkinan kau tidak akan datang. Maa...sebenarnya aku ingin menyeretmu ketika kita bertemu di gerbang sekolah tapi untuk saat ini, aku sedang sibuk dengan misi—Eh tidak!, maksudku dengan anak kelas E'_

Mendengar kata _misi_ , Gakushu menaikkan salah satu alisnya "Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya sama sekali tak menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

Dia selalu penasaran dengan **rahasia** anak kelas E.

Memang nada bicara Karma terdengar seperti berbisik-bisik, tidak ingin terdengar oleh orang lain. Lalu disaat bersamaan bisa terdengar samar-samar bunyi tembakan. Misterius sekali bukan?

' _Yah...Mereka suka bermain-main,'_ Karma tertawa garing _'Akan kuberi alamatku, tapi telpon aku juga jika kalau mau datang. Maa...aku sangat ingin kau datang, jadi aku menunggumu Shuu-kun~'_

Setelah itu terjadi keributan di seberang sana yang jelas memaksa Karma untuk mematikan ponselnya. Gakushu hanya mengeleng pelan, sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

Merasa memang bukan urusannya dan lebih baik tidak ikut campur, dia membuka pesan yang baru sampai.

Alamat rumah Akabane.

...

Setibanya dirumah. Dia melihat mobil ayahnya terparkir di depan rumah, bukan di dalam garasi. Baru saja akan masuk, dia berpapasan dengan sang ayah yang masih dengan setelan jas kantornya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Gakushu bertanya, dengan nada dan tatapan curiga. Gakuho sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan dingin dari anaknya, dengan santai dia menjawab "Makan malam"

Jawaban singkat tersebut jelas membuat sang anak tidak senang. Menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada dia mengulagi lagi jawaban ayahnya dengan dingin "Makan malam huh"

"Seseorang mengajakku"

Sayangnya penjelasan singkat tersebut malah membuat Gakushu semakin kesal. Menghela nafas seolah dia lelah, dia berkata dengan dingin "Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan" dari nadanya sama sekali tidak ada ke-ikhlasan.

Jangan begitu Gakushu, itu sama saja mendoakan ayahmu agar dia kena kecelakaan.

Wajah dingin pak kepala dewan agak luluh karena penasaran. Tidak biasanya anaknya peduli dia mau kemana.— Itu karena biasanya Gakushu pura-pura cuek. Emosi remaja itu membludak karena pemandangan yang dilihatnya tadi siang.

Sebelum sang anak membuka pintu, Gakuho mengejarnya dan menangkap tangan Gakushu.

Gakushu terpaksa memutar tubuhnya kembali, menghadapi sang ayah. "A..Ada apa?," tanya remaja tersebut, seolah sebelumnya dia sama sekali tidak marah "Kau melupakan sesuatu?"

Kedua belah pihak melihat tangan Gakuho yang mencengkram erat tangan Gakushu. Pria itu melakukannya tanpa sadar sama sekali, berlahan tangannya dilepaskan. "Tidak," Gakuho mengeleng pelan "Hanya saja...Kau ingin, tidak, kupikir kau...Bagaimana mengatakannya? Kelihatannya kau keberatan jika aku pergi malam ini"

"O..Oh," Gakushu menutup mulutnya lalu memiringkan badannya, mencoba menghilangkan sosok ayahnya yang berdiri di hadapannya "Aku hanya terbawa emosi dari sekolah. Akabane membolos hari ini dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikannya"

"Cuma itu? Seingatku jika setiap kali emosimu membludak, berarti masalah besar sedang menimpa kelas A"

" _Tsk, kali ini bukan menimpa kelas A tapi diriku!"_ bisik Gakushu, memastikan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya tidak terdengar. Kali ini remaja tersebut mendongak untuk melihat mata ayahnya "Abaikan saja, kau bisa pergi Ayah"

Senyuman tipis muncul dari bibir ayahnya. Gakuho membungkuk sedikit untuk mencium dahi anaknya sambil tangannya mengusap puncak kepala jingga remaja tersebut "Kalau begitu ayah berangkat." pamitnya lalu meninggalkan Gakushu membeku di tempat.

Kedua mata unggu Gakushu membulat tak percaya. Wajahnya memerah tak karuan, sialan dia telah lenggah. Segera dia menepuk kedua pipinya, kalau bisa tampar saja dirinya itu!. Ciuman itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya senang! (gak sih, padahal dalam hati seneng banget nih)

"Lebih baik aku mandi." Gerutunya lalu masuk kedalam dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Membayangkan orang yang disukainya pergi makan malam dengan orang lain, terlebih lagi wanita cantik. Itu sangat menyikitkan, dan harus diakui dia sangat cemburu.

Seandainya dia perempuan, seandainya dia adalah orang lain. Harapan-harapan yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya untuk menjadi penguasa telah ada dalam hatinya semenjak dia menyukai ayahnya sendiri.

Kecemburuan yang tadi _sedikit_ keterlaluan. Karena tekanan yang telah di berikan Karma— Peringkatnya telah diambil, dan dia harus merubutnya kembali jika masih ingin di rumah ini. Setelah itu dia melihat seorang wanita yang memiliki gosip ingin—ehem—merayu ayahnya. Bagaimana bisa dia tenang, coba?.

Dan akhirnya dia malah menunjukan emosinya, yang biasanya sangat mudah dia kendalikan dan sembunyikan.

Ciuman di dahi lagi...Apa maksudnya juga.

"Kurasa aku tidak pantas mendapat perlakuan 'baik' darinya setelah aku kalah bukan?"

 _Atau jangan-jangan dia melakukannya untuk 'menjinakan'ku?_

Menyiram wajahnya lebih dahulu, berlahan rona merah menghilang dari kulitnya. Air hangat yang terjun deras dari shower membuat syaraf-syarafnya melonggar sejenak. Bau shampo dan sabun favoritnya juga memanjakan dirinya, seolah berbisik untuk melupakan apa saja yang membuatnya susah.

Ah...apakah dekapan ayahnya itu bisa sehangat dan senyaman ini?.

Untuk beberapa detik sebelumnya dia bisa berada di tengah-tengah pria itu, merasakan suhu tubuhnya, dan begitu dekat dengannya.

 _Kuakui...Aku sangat menginginkan pelukannya.._

...

Seusai mandi dia baru menyadari jika rumah tersebut begitu hening. Hanya dia seorang yang berada di rumah besar tersebut, sangat membosankan.

Gakushu yang masih tidak berpakaian lengkap, malah tidak sama sekali. Menuju dapur untuk mengambil sebotol air mineral. Dia hanya mengenakan handuk di bagian bawahnya dan satu lagi melingkar di lehernya untuk mengeringkan rambut.

Kebiasaan tersebut hanya dilakukan ketika dia sendirian di rumah.

Dia meminumnya sambil berjalan ke ruang tengah. Ponselnya masih berada diatas meja, mengingatkannya dengan Karma.

Ayahnya makan malam bersama dengan orang lain, tidak ada kerjaan, dan karena dia sering melamun dia melewatkan satu bab pelajaran bahasa Jepang.

Jujur saja, Asano Gakushu memiliki kelemahan dalam Mapel tersebut.

"Si pak tua itu pergi, siapa yang akan membantu?" dia pura-pura bertanya demikian. Tapi sebenarnya pertanyaannya adalah "Apa Akabane bisa membantuku?"

 _Tidak! Seharusnya aku ke tempat Sakakibara atau orang lain pokoknya!_. Teriaknya dalam hati. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia penasaran dengan cara Karma belajar sampai bisa mengalahkannya.

Tangan yang dia ulurkan untuk mengambil ponselnya berkeringat. Sambil menekan tombol dia tertawa garing "Gawat aku jadi terobsesi" gumamnya hampir tak bersuara.

 **Terobsesi mengalahkan si setan merah.**

Cukup cepat orang di seberang sana untuk mengangkat.

' _Shuu-kun hmm?'_

"...Apa kau ada dirumah?"

' _Tentu saja aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan menunggumu'_

"Baguslah...Aku akan kesana. Dan juga lebih baik kau memberiku sesuatu yang bisa dimakan"

' _Heeh~ Makan malam bersamamu?, lebih dari senang hati'_

Sambungan terputus. Gakushu segera naik keatas kamarnya dan memakai baju.

Tidak disangka dia akan benar-benar ke sarang musuh. Dan jika diingat lagi, Karma itu **serigala** licik. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya nanti, itu urusan belakangan.

Namun apa yang harus dilakukannya? Dia yakin kapasitas otaknya dan otak Karma paling tidak sama, apakah...dia memang berada di bawahnya?.

Ujian yang lalu dia tidak berhasil menyelesaikan semua soal, karena waktu habis. Mungkin...dia terlalu lama berpikir? Atau dia suka cara yang ribet. Sial! Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu mengalahkannya?.

"Ancaman kali ini sama sekali tidak bisa diterima!"

Gakushu mengambil pakaiannya. Dia memilih hem berwarna putih dengan bawahan jeans berwarna hitam. Malam akan semakin dingin. sudah lama dia tidak keluar rumah—dia tidak mau menyebutkan jika ini bermain ke rumah teman—, sampai lupa dimana dia menaruh jaket.

 _Windbreaker jacket_ berwarna coklat muda. Kondisinya masih seperti baru.

Dengan itu dia keluar dari kamarnya, sambil membawa tas sekolahnya yang hanya berisi buku bahasa Jepang. Bukan Matematika, dia berencana memaksa Karma untuk menunjukan catatannya. Meskipun...Sebenarnya dia ragu apakah Karma pernah mencatat.

Mengetahui cara belajar musuhnya, bagaimana pola pikir orang itu. Setidaknya itu usahanya untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut seperti apa orang yang disebut-sebut sebagai rivalnya.

 _Tapi...Aku masih butuh orang yang bisa membantuku dengan sastra_

"Kuharap dia tidak sebodoh aku" gumamnya lalu mengunci pintu rumahnya dan juga pagarnya.

...

Setelah setengah jam berjalan kaki, akhirnya Gakushu tiba dialamat yang ditujunya. Berbeda dengan rumah Asano yang mewah dan klasik, rumah keluarga Akabane mewah-modern. Jika rumah Asano mayoritas warnanya coklat kayu dan krim pucat. Milik Akabene lebih kaya warna biru langit dan putih.

Sudah yakin jika rumah besar di depannya adalah tempat tinggal keluarga Akabane—dengan melihat papan nama—, akhirnya Gakushu menekan bel.

Dalam penantiannya menunggu si tuan rumah membuka. Baru kali ini dia akan mengaku pada dirinya sendiri jika dia takut _iblis_ atau _setan_ dan apapun itu yang bisa mendeskripsikan Karma.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena gugup. Karena sadar dia telah datang ke rumah lelaki yang _menyerangnya_ di koridor sekolah dengan agressive. (AN: masih ingat ch1?)

 _Semoga si Akabane itu tidak dalam mood untuk bercanda seperti itu_

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N:**

Saya jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah di chapter ini tapi masih belum ada perkembangan 'tidak aman' di fic ini.

Mungkin fic ini akan menjadi fic yang panjang dan gak seru.

Oh ya mengenai Gakushu yang gak pandai sastra atau apalah itu. itu Cuma dari pengalaman saya dengan teman saya yang jago MAT. Setahu saya teman2 yang pandai ngitung gak suka hafalan dan teori panjang. Apalagi Sosiologi yang banyak kemungkinannya. Jadi...Sebenarnya saya penasaran si Karma ama Gakushu gitu juga gak sih?

Tapi untuk kelangsungan cerita biarkan saja Gakushu agak bego di Mapel itu

Maa..Langsung saja ke **Reply** **Time** :

 **Wako P-san :**

Salam kenal. Terima kasih karena telah membaca Crazy Enough to Love him, semoga masih membaca yang ini.

Kalau menurut saya Karma tidak mencuri start duluan, yang mencuri garis mulai malah si om lipan. Karena Gakushu kan sukanya ama dia dulu trus tiba-tiba si setan merah itu nongol entah dari mana.

Dan fic ini bakal fokus sama kebegoan Gakushu, jadi anggap aja para seme itu jalannya bareng (?) maksudnya bersaingnya bareng. Meskipun om lipan juga belum nimbrung 3some sampe chapter ini.

 _Anyway_ _thx for reviewing! : )_

 **Xhakira-san:**

Senang sekali masih melihat Xhakira-san : ) _thx for reviewing_

**Takanashi Ageha-san:**

Hi!, Entah saya harus berterima kasih karena Ageha-san gregetan atau tidak /kokgitu?/ Gregetan ama ceritanya atau ama saya nih~ /apa seh/

Karma nyebelin. Jangan benci dia, dia hanya melakukan perannya dengan baik disini, kepribadian setannya Cuma saya manfaatin biar..ada twistnya gitu fic ini hahaha

Mengenai PM maa...mulanya sih pingin d reply aja pake PM, karena memang lebih nyaman. Tapi karena banyak author lain yang pake cara gini jd saya ikutin ajah. Maa...lain kali saya pake cara PM yah (mulai ch besok)

Saya ngakak baca review Ageha-san pas bagian "ih itu... kok gakushuu mau sih diajak karma... harusnya kan kamu bisa teges... apa jangan-jangan karma memancingnya pake trik bukan sulap bukan sihir "gue traktir deh" jadi gakushuu mau? #plisinibukanindonnak"

iya juga sih, dan sekarang si Shuu-kun malah kerumah Karma. entah apa nanti yang akan terjadi /evilsmile/

Gakushu gak bisa masak? Memang sih tampangnya itu gak meyakinkan untuk masak tp mengingak lipan family serba bisa, jadi saya buat gitu deh hahaha

 _Anyway_ _thx for reviewing! : )_

 **Takamiya Haruki-san:**

Hi!, Karma melakukan perannya dengan baik (menjadi orang jahat)

Hahaha kalau Karma diusir saya lebih suka kalau dia larinya ke Isogai (jd ukenya isogai maksudnya) untuk beberapa alasan saya lebih suka Isogai jadi seme #nih org jd bicarakin chara lain

Iya nih mereka masih pake tradisi Okaeri dan tadaima sweet banget kan?

 _Anyway_ _thx for reviewing! : )_

 **Little Madara-san:**

Salam kenal! Eh akhirnya ada juga yang nyebut nama Terasaka. Emang preman sangar gak punya otak satu itu /jahat banget nyebutinnya/ bisa disandingin ama Karma. tapi kok saya bayangin tuh org pantesnya di dominasi drpada mendominasi (Karma selalu mengendalikannya sih) Yaah...saya malah membicarakan chara di luar fic ini lagi

 _Anyway_ _thx for reviewing! : )_

 **Karushuucchi otp-san:**

Hi! Terima kasih karena masih membaca. Oh ya, nantikan saja chapter selanjutnya. _Anyway_ _thx for reviewing! : )_

 **Dita338-san :**

Salam kenal! (atau enggak?) saya ingat username Dita338-san di fic saya yang satunya kill to kill. Terima kasih telah memfav yang satu itu, juga yang ini.

Maa...tapi ini pertama kalinya kita bertukar pesan (surat2an?)

Saya sangat mengerti perasaan Dita338-san, karena sbg author saya binggung dengan 3some kali ini. #plak/ gakkompetenbanget/

 _Anyway_ _thx for reviewing! : )_

 **Miss Taurus-san :**

Hi! Eh iya, sayang sekali Asanocest ch ini juga imprit. Si om lipan masih belum berpartisipasi sih. Cuma dikit aja sekarang, nanti aja di belakang hahaha.

 _Anyway_ _thx for reviewing! : )_

 **Etsukoyikiai-san :**

Salam kenal!

Cinta terlarang emang yang paling pas untuk genre hurtcomfort tapi emang sakit! Sebenernya secara pribadi gak terlalu suka yg sedih2 tp..fic ini gak sedih2 amat kan? KaruAsa scene udh tercium kok hahaha

 _Anyway_ _thx for reviewing! : )_


	4. Chapter 4

Gakuho menatap dinding kaca sebuah restoran. Bayangannya dan juga pemadangan diluar sana nampak jelas, terekam baik dengan kedua iris violetnya.

Semenjak anaknya selalu menyiapkan makan malam, sudah jarang dia pergi keluar rumah hanya untuk makan. Tapi, jika yang mengajaknya adalah _orang_ yang hebat— Seperti; gurita kuning yang akan menghancurkan bumi dalam waktu dekat tidak masalah bukan?

Koro-sensei memakai setelan jas kantoran dan juga memakai hidung palsunya. Mau dilihat dari sisi manapun, makhluk itu sangat mencurigakan.

"Nurufufufu...Mengenai anakmu pak kepala dewan," gurita tersebut memulai pembicaraan, mengantarkan pandangan Gakuho kearahnya. "Bagaimana keadaannya setelah Karma-kun mengalahkannya?"

"Jika dia tidak bisa merebut kembali posisinya dia akan keluar dari rumah"

"A—APA!?"

"Tentu saja tempat tinggalnya yang selanjutnya akan kupersiapkan. Aku tidak sekejam itu pada anak sendiri Koro-sensei"

"Oh..Oh" Koro-sensei mulai tenang lalu mengangguk kecil "Tapi bukannya itu terlalu keras?"

Kali ini Gakuho tidak langsung menjawab. Dengan elegannya dia menuangkan botol wine ke gelas tinggi miliknya dan juga milik gurita di hadapannya. Dia merenung untuk sejenak lalu meyuarakan pikirannya "Entahlah. Tapi..." dia memberi jeda "Untuk beberapa alasan, ancaman seperti itu sangat efektif untuknya"

"Maksudmu...Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan rumah?" tanya Koro-sensei sebelum menghisap winenya. Gelengan pelan sebagai jawaban pertanyaan tersebut, tapi memang Gakuho sendiri tidak tahu alasannya. Alasan kenapa ancaman keluar dari rumah begitu mempan untuk menakuti anaknya.

Gakushu anak yang mandiri, itu juga berkat didikannya. Setelah menginjak jenjang Sekolah menengah anak itulah yang mengurus segala masalah rumah tangga. Mencuci dan memasak adalah basik dari rumah tangga juga kemandirian, dan Gakushu melakukan semua itu!.

Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tidak melepaskan anaknya tersebut, membiarkannya hidup mandiri. Disisi lain, seharusnya ancaman tersebut sama sekali tidak berbahaya bagi Gakushu.

Sebagai seorang ayah. Gakuho jarang memperhatikan anaknya sebagai orang tua, tapi kalau sebagai guru itu lain cerita.

Secara emosi, Gakushu tidak punya seorang ayah.

Lalu...kenapa 'pergi dari rumah' menjadi ancaman yang bagus?

"Hmm...Apa kau pernah mengancamnya dengan hal lain sebelum ini?" tanya Koro-sensei, sudah menghabiskan anggur dalam gelasnya.

"...Mungkin karena tidak ingin aku marah. Dia selalu melakukan hal-hal hebat untuk anak seumurannya"

Kedua mata kecil gurita tersebut, tidak bisa membulat tak percaya. Tapi dia tidak percaya, kalau baru saja dia melihat; monster yang mengendalikan Kunugigaoka tersenyum tulus, hanya karena menceritakan anaknya.

"Ehem.." Koro-sensei berusaha menghilangkan kepanikannya—karena melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya mustahil— "Jadi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan anakmu?" _apa sedekat itu?_ terka Koro-sensei dalam hati

"...Itu," Seorang Asano Gakuho terlihat kebingungan, entah ada hal buruk apa yang nanti terjadi dengan bumi selain ancaman gurita kuning. Tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya, pria tersebut lebih memilih meminum anggurnya terlebih dahulu. "Hubungan kami sedikit berbeda"

"Menaklukan dan ditaklukan. Mungkin seperti itu..." lanjut Gakuho. "Bocah itu selalu berjuang keras untuk menaklukanku, mengalahkanku. Tapi setelah dia kalah dengan Akabane, kelihatannya dia begitu kecewa"

"Maka karna itu kau memilih mengancamnya dengan...hal yang paling dia tidak ingini?"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah dia mau atau tidak mau meninggalkan rumah. Ancaman tersebut cukup ampuh. Cukup aneh tapi akan kupakai lagi jika aku membutuhkannya kelak"

"Nurufufufu..." entah kenapa Koro-sensei tertawa. Kepala bulat yang seharusnya berawarna kuning kini berubah warna menjadi merah muda, padahal dia belum melihat perempuan seksi hari ini. "Pak kepala dewan. Tanpa anda sadari, anakmu sangat mencintai anda"

 _Cinta_

Gakuho terkekeh pelan "Meskipun dia memanggil ayahnya sendiri dengan sebutan monster?"

"Anak-anak memang suka menyembunyikan sesuatu Nurufufu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 04:**

Setelah penantian yang cukup mendebarkan. Akhirnya pintu terbuka, dan menampakan si tuan rumah. Atau lebih tepatnya anak si tuan rumah.

Karma tersenyum padanya plus memeluknya dengan erat seolah mereka bertemu setelah sekian lama.

"O—Oi!"protesnya berusaha menjauhkan badan Karma dari dirinya. Karma mendongak melihat wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" tanya Karma seraya menyeringai jahil

" **Tidak**!," tolaknya mentah-mentah "Aku datang untuk belajar ingat? Kau sendiri yang mengajakku!"

Akhirnya bocah itu menjauh lalu mengangguk malas "Iya sih. Ya sudahlah, kau lama sekali sih" gerutunya lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Yang bertamu hanya mengikuti si pemilik rumah, mengekor di belakang Karma.

Karena hanya mengikuti seperti anak ayam. Gakushu tidak sadar kalau Karma telah membawanya ke ruang makan.

Posisi segala perabotan hampir sama dengan rumahnya. Hanya saja dapur dan ruang makan tidak menjadi satu. Untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut tidak ada pintu hanya dinding yang berlubang, pertama masuk akan melihat ruang makan. Satu meja besar dengan empat buah kursi, di sisi lain ruangan adalah dapur yang disekat dengan dinding putih yang juga tak diberi pintu.

Di ruang makan terdapat banyak jendela yang terhubung dengan teras. Pot gantung maupun biasa terletak disana, kelihatan nyonya Akabane suka memelihara bunga.

Pemikiran tersebut membuat Gakushu bertanya-tanya 'dimana anggota keluarga yang lain?'

"Kau mau kopi? " tawaran Karma membuyatkan pikiran Gakushu. Remaja yang tinggal di rumah tersebut menarik salah satu kursi, mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk.

"...Tentu" jawab Gakushu diikuti senyuman tipis.

Diatas meja telah tersaji dua piring spaghetti yang hampir mendingin. Karma benar-benar menyiapkannya, siapa sangka?

Gakushu masih saja memperhatikan ruangan tersebut, dia juga tertarik pada bunga-bunga yang berada diteras. Sampai akhirnya dia berhenti melakukannya ketika Karma datang, meletakan sebuah mug di hadapannya. "Jadi, apa kau ingin aku mengajarimu?"

"Aku hanya membawa buku pelajaran bahasa Jepang," jawab Gakushu mulai mengerakan garpunya dan memutarnya, membiarkan benang-benang pasta melilit alat makannya "Aku tidak butuh kau mengajariku Matematika"

"Apa maksudmu?," Karma melakukan hal yang serupa sebelum memasukan buntalan pasta ke dalam mulutnya "...Kita hanya bersaing dalam pelajaran tersebut!" ujarnya setelah menelan.

"He eh. Bisa kau diam?"

"Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat Gakushu tidak jadi melakukan suapan pertamanya "Kita sedang makan!," serunya seolah Karma adalah terbodoh di dunia, yang tidak mengerti tata krama "Sudahlah. Yang lebih penting lagi, bisa kau diam saat kita makan?"

"Apa masalahnya?," Karma berhenti di tengah suapan ketiganya "Karena kita bersama, kenapa tidak kita menikmati waktu kita bersama?"

 _Menikmati waktu kita bersama._ Gakushu terhenyak pada kalimat tersebut. Meskipun dia makan bersama orang yang disukainya, tidak sekalipun dia benar-benar menikmatinya. Dia hanya senang Gakuho memakan masakannya, dan hanya itu.

Sekalipun mereka tidak pernah saling berbicara. Bahkan komen mengenai masakannya saja tidak.

"Menikmati waktu bersamamu?," tanya Gakushu sinis lalu memakan suapan pertamanya "Tidak akan pernah". Untuk sekali ini sja dia akan melanggar etika yang diajarkan ayahnya.

"Hei Hei. Setidaknya aku senang Shuu-kun datang kerumahku," balas Karma sambil tersenyum polos dan tulus, tidak seperti biasanya "Orang tuaku jarang ada dirumah sih"

"...Oh"

Rasanya seperti Karma itu sedang bersinar, Gakushu tidak tahan melihatnya. Menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya, dia menunduk dan kembali memakan makanannya.

 _Jadi dia memanggilku karena kesepian atau apa?_

...

Acara makan malam telah selesai. Di ruangan tengah mereka duduk dilantai berhadapan-hadapan dengan meja di tengah mereka. Karma membuka buku pelajaran bahasa Jepangnya sambil mengerutu. Mereka sepakat akan belajar mata pelajaran tersebut sebelum ke Matematika.

Gakushu dibuat kebingungan dengan kanji-kanji asing, dan kiasan yang sama sekali dia tidak mengerti maknanya. Melirik ke tempat Karma, kelihatannya si peringkat satu juga memiliki masalah yang sama.

"Nah Shuu-kun," Karma meninggalkan bukunya dan fokus melihat Gakushu di depannya "Bagaimana kalau kita menerapkan belajar sambil bermain?"

"...Belajar sambil bermain?"

"Kita buat taruhan!"

Mendengar taruhan disebutkan, kali ini Gakushu juga meninggalkan bukunya dan fokus ke Karma. "Taruhan huh," ulangnya sambil bersedekap di depan dadanya "Biasanya aku yang membuatnya." tambahnya di ikuti senyuman tipis juga sinis.

"Siapa yang bisa menjawab benar terbanyak, dia yang menang. Kalau aku menang kau harus menuruti segala permintaanmu selama...24 jam" Karma memberi senyuman meyakinkan, dan juga tatapan tajam seolah menantang Gakushu.

' _kalau kau tidak mengikuti permainanku, berarti kau takut'_ Setidaknya itu arti dari tatapan menantang tersebut. Yang merasa di tantang menghela nafas lalu juga memberika senyuman yang sama "Baiklah, kau memang licik Akabane"

Waktunya 10 menit, dan bahannya adalah bab yang belum dijangkau penjelasan guru di sekolah. Dengan khidmat mereka berdua mengerjakan 10 butir soal yang bisa membawa mereka ke penghinaan atau kemenangan.

Begitu sibuk dengan soal-soal tersebut, akhirnya waktu telah habis. Gakushu tipe yang berhati-hati dan disaat bersamaan terlalu banyak berpikir, dia hanya bisa menjawab 8 nomor essay. Sementara Karma adalah tipe berandalan yang mengerjakan sesuka hati dengan motto 'asal semua diisi', jadi dia bisa mengerjakan semuanya.

Kedelapan soal yang dikerjakan sang ketua OSIS memang benar semua, tapi di sisi lain Karma juga punya 8 nomor yang benar.

Sisanya dua soal, jika salah satunya benar tamatlah riwayat Gakushu.

Kedua remaja itu duduk bersandingan, melihat buku yang dikerjakan Karma.

Setelah mereka berdua menemukan jawabannya dan ternyata keberuntungan berada di pihak Karma. Gakushu menoleh cepat pada remaja tersebut dan protes "Hei, kau hanya mendekatinya!"

kedua mata emas mengkerling senang lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak, dia bahagia sekali sekarang "Hahaha Setidaknya aku menjawabnya benar!...Meskipun setengah"

"Kau hanya _hampir_ menjawabnya, aku sama sekali tidak terima!"

"Setidaknya aku benar 8 setengah dan kau hanya 8"

Dengan begitu Gakushu sama sekali tidak berkutik. Yang bersurai jingga duduk dengan kepala menunduk, rasanya kesal sekali "Jadi..Apa yang kau mau?" tanyanya langsung ke inti "24 jam huh. Pastikan kau tidak membunuhku"

Semakin cepat 24 jam habis dipakai, itu akan labih baik.

" _Truth or Dare_?"

"Ha?," Gakushu menaikan wajahnya melihat si penanya. Apa mereka akan memainkannya? "... _Da_.. _Dare_?" jawabnya lambat, sebenarnya tak yakin dengan pilihannya.

Memilih _Dare_ karena takut rahasianya terbongkar. Tentu saja musuhnya Karma yang cerdik, mungkin saja pertanyaan remaja tersebut akan membuatnya _mati_.

Mati karena memberitahu sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya.

Jadi dia memilih _Dare_ , apa dia akan baik-baik saja?

Karma terlihat senang sekali. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Gakushu dengan senyum evil melekat di wajahnya " _Then kiss me Shuu-kun~_ "

"A...Apa itu tantangannya?"

Hanya anggukan yang menjawab pertanyaan gugup tersebut.

Tanpa melihatnyapun, Gakushu tahu kalau wajahnya memerah padam. Mencium orang yang disukainya saja tidak berani, apalagi orang lain!—Tidak bukan itu masalahnya bukan!

"Jangan lakukan hal yang aneh-aneh," Gakushu masih ragu, tapi memberanikan dirinya untuk mengulurkan tangannya "Hanya ciuman, janji?" tangan yang diulurkannya mencengkram kaos yang dikenakan Karma.

"...Tentu aku _tidak_ akan melakukan hal yang _aneh_ "

Dengan kikuk si ketua OSIS mendekatkan wajahnya, menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir rivalnya. Bukan Karma namanya kalau puas hanya dengan itu. si kepala merah mendorong kepala Gakushu, memasukan lidahnya.

"A! Akabane.." Gakushu berniat mendorong Karma sekuat tenaga, tapi tangannya ditahan. Karma berhasil membuatnya luluh dalam kenikmatan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OXO

Suara desahan Gaksuhu yang manis dan erotis terdengar ke seluruh sudut ruang tengah keluarga Akabane. Si pemilik rumah berada di bawah remaja bersurai jingga tersebut, menikmati pemandangan seksi diatasnya.

Sementara satu tangannya berada di pinggang Gakushu, tangannya yang lain meraba dada, lalu memainkan salah satu puting yang mulai menegang.

" _S..Stop..Akabane! you promiss—Ah!"_

Si pelaku atau lebih tepatnya sang pemenang meminta yang kalah agar berbicara dengan bahasa inggris selama dia mendesah di permainan ini. memberi kesan hot dan mesum sekali.

" _Ah_.. _ngg_.. _You you...promissee j..just kkiss!.."_

"Hmm..Aku hanya berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh " kali ini lidah Karma turut andil. Menjilati area perut lalu naik ke dada, sementara tangannya masih bermain dengan benjolan mungil yang terus menegang. Merasa dia harus bermain dengan tempat yang lain, dia melihat area bawah.

Kalau seperti itu terus Gakushu akan mengotori celananya. Berlahan Karma membuka resleting jeans. Si pemilik celana mau saja protes tapi mulutnya yang sedari tadi bersuara erotik dibungkam dengan mulut Karma.

Adu lidah terjadi lagi, tapi kali ini Gakushu hanya pasrah saja. Kedua iris violet tersebut menjadi sayu dan meneteskan air mata , itu manis sekali pikir Karma.

Kali itu Cuma sebentar.

" _This little one is getting hard, Shuu-kun,"_ ujar Karma tersenyum polos, seolah dia tidak sedang memijat penis lelaki lain "Aku akan membantumu dengan senang hati"

"A..Apa!?," mau saja Gakushu berteriak protes tapi dia sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi, yang keluar hanya ucapan lirih "A..Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!" rona merah padam terus timbul di wajahnya seolah tidak akan hilang.

" _With english shuu-kun~"_

"A...Aku..tidak m-mau meladenimu lagi. Lepaskan aku Akabane!" meskipun niat hati memberontak, tetap saja tubuhnya menikmati sentuhan dari lawannya. Karma juga sudah berhenti berbicara dan mulai mengocok dengan cepat. 

"Ah..He..Hentikan..aku akan..hah hah Ber berhenti!.." untuk menahan desahannya dia mengigit bibirnya sendiri. Matanya terpejam erat, antara menikmati tapi juga tidak mau melihat situasi memalukan tersebut.

"Maa...Padahal aku yang menang tapi malah aku yang memberimu kenikmatan huh " komen Karma saat merasakan cairan hangat dan putih di tangannya. Semua sperma dia tampung ditangannya, tentu saja agar celana Gakushu tidak kotor.

Dada Gakushu naik turun, aktivitas yang tadi itu sangat melelahkan sekali. Baru saja berpikir semuanya sudah usai, Karma menarik dirinya dan mereka berpindah posisi.

Karma berada diatas, berdiri dengan kedua lututnya. Wajah Gakushu memucat, takut apa yang dia bayangkan akan terjadi.

Sesuatu yang buruk baginya memang terjadi, tapi perkiraannya agak meleset.

" _Not gonna put in it, but help me Shuu-kun"_

Milik Karma berada di depan wajahnya, di depan matanya. Dia tahu benar apa yang dimaksud 'membantu' tapi...Apa dia bisa melakukannya?

"Dasar mesum" oloknya sebelum membuka mulutnya. Dimulai dari menjilat, setelah rasa ragunya hilang dia memasukannya kedalam mulut. Hisap, Hisap, tapi itu tidak cukup bagi Karma.

Tangan remaja tersebut mendorong kepala jingga tersebut, memasukan semuanya ke dalam tenggorokan yang hangat dan basah.

"Umph...Umm.."

"Hahaha...Hati-hati gigimu"

Ketika mencapai klimaksnya, Karma menarik mundur miliknya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan spermanya menyemprot masuk kedalam tenggorokan orang yang disukainya, karena itu akan membuatnya tersedak.

Sayangnya, tetap saja cairan putih tersebut menyembur ke arah Gakushu. Bau khas yang sangat menyengat seolah mematikan indera penciuman lelaki tersebut. Baunya dengan bau miliknya sendiri hampir tidak berbeda, tapi tetap saja membuatnya sedikit jijik.

"Kau.." geram Gakushu seraya berusaha membersihkan wajahnya dengan tangan " _The_ _worst!_ "

"Jika kau memilih Truth mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi. Hanya satu atau dua rahasia yang kau berikan padaku, bahkan kau bisa berbohong" ujar Karma cepat. "Tunggu sebentar"

Karma melepas kaosnya dan dipakainya untuk membersihkan cairan miliknya dari Gakushu.

Karma mengusapkan kain tersebut ke wajah Gakushu pelan dan lembut, seolah dia merasa bersalah karena memaksa Gakushu melakukan hal sebelumnya. "Kau tahu, Kalau kau tidak merubah pola pikirmu. Mungkin orang selain aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama"

Tidak biasanya Gakushu menurut dan tidak memberontak. "...Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya pelan, tidak berani melihat wajah Karma untuk saat ini.

"Bisa saja Truth and Dare itu kelemahan terbesarmu. Kalau aku, aku akan memilih Truth. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, satu atau dua rahasia terbongkar lebih baik daripada..seperti ini bukan?"

"Kurasa Cuma kau yang akan membuat Dare seperti tadi..."

" **Maksudku** ," Karma menekan nadanya "Sebenarnya apa masalahmu? Kau terlihat menjauhi sosialitas karena **rahasiamu** itu. Bahkan aku setidaknya memiliki beberapa teman"

Remaja tersebut sudah selesai dengan tanggung jawabnya untuk membersih wajah Gakushu. Kaos yang dipakainya tadi diletakkan seenaknya lalu dia berdiri "Aku akan mengambil buku Matematikaku" katanya memberitahu sebelum beranjak pergi ke arah kamarnya.

"...Orang sepertimu memiliki teman huh," Gakushu berbisik menundukan kepalanya. Apa aku seperti itu, seperti yang dikatakan Akabane?, tanyanya dalam hati. "Dan lagi..Memangnya kita sudah selesai belajar bahasanya?"

Walaupun begitu, apa yang dikatakan Karma tadi benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya. Terutama karena rivalnya itu membuat wajah seperti dia sangat mencemaskannya.

Tidak lama kemudian Karma datang dengan kaos baru, membawa bukunya. Ekpresinya tidak bisa dibaca saat dia melihat Gakushu yang masih termenung dengan kedua kaki dipeluknya. Menghela nafas dia meletakan semua bukunya dia atas meja.

"Aku mencintai ayahku"

Sejenak kedua mata emas Karma melebar, cukup terkejut dengan pengakuan yang tiba-tiba. Mata emas tersebut melembut lalu dia tersenyum "Aku tahu," jawabnya jujur "Kau mencintai ayahmu berbeda dengan yang lain"

Gakushu melihat Karma, kedua iris unggunya itu sudah hampir basah. Rasanya ingin menangis, dari semua orang dia akan terbuka dengan rivalnya. "Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Pembicaraan kita di kafe. Aku mencoba mencari topik mana saja yang bisa kau jawab dan juga kau hindari, setelah itu menyimpulkannya"

"...Aku tidak akan memujimu hebat"

"Tapi aku memang hebat," Karma tertawa garing lalu membuka buku catatannya "Jadi bagaimana bisa kau datang kesini. Kupikir kau akan lebih memilih pak kepala dewan"

"Dia tidak ada dirumah," jawab Gakushu "Makan malam bersama orang lain"

Karma bisa merasakan kalau Gakushu semakin galau tiap kali membicarakan ayahnya, apalagi sekarang ini pria itu sedang bersama dengan orang lain. "Kalau begitu dia pasti bersama Koro-sensei," katanya lalu menghela nafas berat "Setelah aku dikorbankan untuk keluar dari kelas, tetap saja kami tidak bisa mengelabuinya dan akhirnya dia minggat. Masih sempat-sempat memberitahu kami kalau dia punya acara makan malam." jelasnya terdengar malas.

"Akabane aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau coba jelaskan," Gakushu bersweat-drop, kegalauannya hilang entah kemana "Ya—yang lebih penting lagi, apa hubungannya Koro-senseimu itu dengan ayahku?"

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat Karma tersenyum jahil, walau sebenarnya inginnya ngakak. "Ehem...Sebenarnya," nadanya terdengar serius "Pak kepala dewan memberikan coklat pada Koro-sensei bahkan katanya akan memberikan perasaannya"

"Ha!?," tanda siku-siku memenuhi wajah Gakushu. Kegaluan tergantikan oleh kemarahan sekarang. Dengan kasar remaja itu menarik kerah rivalnya lalu menguncangnya sekuat tenaga "Gurumu yang satu itu yang punya hidung pesek dan berpakaian aneh itu bukan!? Kalau misalnya wanita cantik aku masih bisa ikhlas tapi-tapi kalau seperti itu!"

"Hen-hentikan Shuu-kun! Mungkin itu hanya candaan, mungkin ayahmu hanya bercanda!"

Akhirnya Gakushu berhenti, wajahnya memerah karena malu akan perbuatannya. Berdehem dia segera merebut buku dari tempat Karma "Ka-kalau begitu lupakan mereka dan kembali ke tujuan semula"

Karma tertawa kecil melihat tingkah manis dari ketua OSIS yang biasanya tenang. Ternyata seorang Asano juga bisa membuat keributan dan panik karena dia kalah dari orang yang menurutnya tidak pantas bersanding dengan orang yang disukainya.

 _Aku benar-benar kalah dari si pak tua itu_

"Aku jadi tidak ingin memilikimu" gumam Karma yang jelas menarik kekesalan lagi dari Gakushu. "Aku juga tidak mau jadi milikmu!"

"Kau pikir aku apa? Barang?" gerutu remaja tersebut sambil mencorat-coret buku catatannya.

"Hahaha...Aku sudah tidak punya kepercayaan diri lagi"

Gakushu menghentikan segala aktivitasnya, melihat remaja bersurai merah dengan heran. Menaikan salah satu alisnya dia bertanya "Apa-apaan sih?" dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa orang seperti Karma kehilangan rasa pecaya dirinya.

"Tapi kalau kau bilang seperti itu. Rasanya aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkanmu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continue...**

 **A/N:**

Waw saya sendiri gak percaya apa yang telah saya buat. Apalagi si Karma itu katanya mau menyerah, beneran gak tuh? /bicaraapakmunakkmuygbuat/

Baiklah, kali ini KaruAsa muncul banyak. Untuk kapan si om lipan ikutan, kita percayakan pada Koro-sensei. /kenapa?/

Maa... langsung ke Reply Time:

 **To Karushuucchi otp-san:**

Terima kasih buat Reviewnya : ) eh iya ini akhirnya KruAsa muncul.

 **To Dita338-san :**

Terima kasih buat Reviewnya : ). Ini saya langsung datang dengan Ch 04.

Mengenai berapa kali sehari, saya juga gak tahu. Bukan tipe yang bisa menentukan hari sih hahaha...

Iya Karma punya ide nakal, pakai banget malah.


	5. Chapter 5

Ponselnya bergetar, tanda waktu belajar yang ditentukannya telah habis. Karma mengambil alat elektronik tersebut, lalu melihat jam digital di dalamnya.

Jam 10 malam. Tanpa mereka sadari mereka bergelut dengan Matematika sampai semalam itu. "Hei," Karma mencari sosok lelaki lainnya—yang seharusnya duduk bersebrangan dengannya. tapi tidak menemukannya.

"Dasar," keluhnya ketika melihat kearah sofa. Gakushu duduk diatas sana, bersandar dengan nyaman. Kedua iris unggu milik remaja itu sama sekali tidak melihat buku, melainkan terpejam rapat. "Aku senang kalau kau mempercayaiku. Tapi ini sangat menggoda iman tahu," Karma bangkit berdiri lalu merapikan semua buku diatas meja.

Untuk sesaat otak cerdas miliknya tidak berfungsi. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana enaknya; membiarkan Gakushu tidur di tempatnya atau memintanya pulang. Pilihan keduanya terdengar kejam sekali, tapi pilihan pertama cukup kejam untuk dirinya sendiri.

Menyerah untuk memikirkan apapun akhirnya Karma memutuskan untuk mengambil pilihan membiarkan Gakushu tidur di rumahnya. Seenaknya saja dia mengambil ponsel Gakushu, mencari-cari nomor di kontak.

Setelah menemukannya dia segera menekannya, tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya. Cukup lama Karma menunggu sampai yang di seberang sana mengangkat.

' _Asano-kun?'_

"Akabane pak kepala dewan," jawab Karma tersenyum tipis meskipun tahu yang di seberang sana tak akan bisa melihatnya. "Dia ada dirumahku dan ketiduran. Boleh dia menginap disini untuk malam ini?"

' _Begitu, pantas saja rumah kosong. Tidak masalah Akabane-kun, maaf merepotkanmu'_

"Tidak masalah. Apalagi dia sama sekali tidak merepotkanku pak"

Setelah mematikan ponsel milik Gakushu. Karma mengendong remaja yang ketiduran. Akan sangat merepotkan kalau anak itu masuk angin, sementara dia sendiri sudah terbiasa tidur di sofa.

Karma mengangkat tubuh Gakushu dengan gaya pengantin. Rupanya rivalnya itu lebih ringan dari dugaannya, dengan mudah dia membawanya ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Dengan pelan diletakannya tubuh Gakushu ke atas ranjang berukuran King. Cukup lama kedua mata emasnya tak bisa beralih dari wajah tidur Gakushu yang manis sekali menurutnya.

Setelah sadar telah terlalu lama melihat wajah rivalnya dia mengalihkan pandangan ke kamarnya yang seperti kapal pecah. Dia akan mengomel nantinya, pikir Karma lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 05:**

 _Aku menyukai ayahku_.

Dia tidak percaya kalau dia akan mengatakan rahasia terbesarnya pada Karma semudah itu. Setalah usaha kerasnya untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan tersebut, bahkan sampai dia hampir di perkosa (hanya untuk memenuhi permainan Truth or Dare). Lalu kenapa pada akhirnya dia memberitahu Akabane Karma ?

Gakushu gak bodoh-bodoh amat kok, tawaran untuk berpacaran dengan Karma tempo hari masih diingatnya. Hanya saja dia ingin melupakannya. Dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk benar-benar menyangka kalau remaja bersurai merah tersebut melakukan berbagai hal untuk menggodanya hanya karena lelucon.

Karma menyukainya...

Itu kenyataan terburuk yang sama sekali tidak ingin diketahuinya.

Kehidupan cinta itu sangat rumit sekaligus menyakitkan. Ada apa dengan kehidupannya itu? dia mencintai ayahnya dan secara bersamaan seseorang mencoba mengambil hatinya.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Memilih seseorang yang lebih baik dari dirinya?

Mungkin ayahnya itu adalah orang yang disukainya, tapi ayah adalah ayah. Tidak ada yang bisa merubah hubungan darah mereka. Tapi Karma...Dia lebih baik.

Karma tidak berhubungan darah dengannya, peduli padanya meski terkadang seenaknya sendiri. Namun, apa daya? Dia **sangat** mencintai Gakuho. Cintanya sudah dalam tahap; siap untuk tak menoleh pada siapapun.

 _Aku sangat mencintai Asano Gakuho. Apakah itu salah, apakah itu tidak boleh?._

Maka karna itu. Gakushu bersiap untuk tinggal seorang diri saja, tanpa ada yang menemaninya seumur hidup.

 **Dan**. Tiba-tiba saja Karma muncul dalam hidupnya, mengganggu kehidupan cintanya yang sangat kesepian ini. semenjak ada Karma yang selalu menjahilinya, dia semakin ingat siapa yang dicintainya.

 _Aku mencintai ayahku_. Mungkin karena itulah dia mengungkapkan rahasianya terhadap Karma. ingin meyakinkan dirinya, juga ingin membuat Karma mundur selangkah.

 _Yang kucintai itu Gakuho. Ya,pria itu!_

Semakin Karma mendekatinya, dia malah semakin ingin segera di dalam pelukan ayahnya. Berada dalam dekapan orang yang dicintainya dan mengklaim kalau dia adalah milik pria itu.

Itu sungguh menyakitkan...

Lebih baik tidak mencintai siapapun daripada merasakan sakit seperti ini...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam weker berbunyi. Aneh, dia tidak pernah menyetel jam weker sebelumnya. Gakushu bangun, membuka matanya. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah langit-langit asing, lalu tempat tidur berukuran _King_ yang asing juga.

Bunyi jam weker selalu membuatnya sakit kepala, maka karna itu dia tidak pernah menyetelnya. Sambil mengerutu tentang betapa berisiknya benda itu, dia menekan tombol mematikan.

Gakushu bangun setengah jam lebih cepat dari jadwalnya. Tapi berkat dering berisik yang sebelumnya dia sama sekali tidak ada mood untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Diamatinya baik-baik kamar tersebut, sungguh berantakan.

Buku-buku yang telah dibaca dibiarkan terbuka diatas meja belajar, ada juga yang tersusun berantakan di sebelah kaki meja. Lemari kaca yang berisi CD kaset dan film terbuka, isinya juga berantakan hampir jatuh semua, kelihatannya pemiliknya mengambil terburu-buru tanpa peduli dengan kaset yang lain. Mana baju bersih, mana baju kotor sama sekali tidak bisa dibedakan. Semua pakaian tersebut bertebaran kemana-mana, membuat Gakushu sakit kepala.

Seingatnya kemarin dia berada di rumah Karma, pasti kamar ini milik berandalan tersebut. Jika orang tuanya jarang berada di rumah, memang masuk akal kalau kamarnya seperti kapal pecah.

"Kalau kamarmu seperti ini jangan biarkan tamumu masuk dong," keluhnya seraya turun dari ranjang. Dengan cekatan dia merapikan kasur besar yang baru saja ditidurinya, lalu membuka jendela membiarkan udara dalam kamar berganti.

Setelah itu dia turun, mencari-cari sosok si pemilik rumah. Mengingat kembali jalan ke ruang tengah, dia malah menemukan pintu untuk ke teras. Untuk beberapa menit Gakushu menikmati pemandangan penuh bunga tersebut, sampai akhirnya tersadar kalau dia harus mencari si pemilik rumah.

Karma masih tidur diatas sofa, dengan sehelai selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Gakushu mendekati lelaki tersebut, memanggil-manggil namanya. Sama sekali tidak ada respon. Gakushu kehilangan kesabarannya, dengan kasar dia menarik selimut tersebut dari Karma.

"Jangan menggangguku!"

"Kita harus sekolah!"

Acara tarik menarik selimut berlangsung cukup lama. Namun pada akhirnya pertandingan tersebut dimenangkan Gakushu yang menarik kain tebal tersebut sekuat tenaga, sampai Karma terjatuh dari bebaringnya.

"Untuk apa sekolah!?," omel Karma segara berdiri lalu membentak si pelaku yang menjatuhkannya dari sofa "Kau juga tidak membawa seragammu!". Kelihatannya Akabane Karma adalah tipe yang memiliki kepribadian buruk di pagi hari.

"Oi tenang," Gakushu menghela nafas panjang, baru kali ini dia berurusan dengan hal merepotkan di pagi hari. "Kau tidak pernah memakai seragam dengan benar. Maka karna itu pinjamkan aku seragam Kunugigaoka, kau punya kan?"

"Ha?" Karma mengacak surai merahnya "Seragam Kunugigaoka? Aku lupa menaruhnya dimana"

"Tsk, sudah kuduga setelah melihat kamarmu yang seperti gudang itu"

"Hei! Setelah aku menggendongmu ke kamar agar kau tidak kedinginan disini!"

"He eh. Jangan banyak bicara dan siapkan sarapan Akabane, aku akan mencari seragammu"

"O-oi!" Karma mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencegah tapi terlambat. Si Gakushu sudah pergi lagi menuju ke kamarnya. Tamunya itu pergi seenaknya seolah sudah mengetahui keseluruhan denah rumahnya. "Memangnya dia tipe _evil_ _waifu_ ya?" keluhnya lalu menuju ke dapur.

Karma sudah menyiapkan dua piring Pancake, setelah itu pergi untuk mandi.

Karma memakai kamar mandi keluarga sementara Gakushu yang sibuk mencari seragam, memakai kamar mandi di lantai atas.

Pagi ini mereka sibuk dengan aktivitas sendiri-sendiri, tak bertemu sampai mereka duduk berhadapan di meja makan.

Karma sudah siap dengan pakaian yang biasa dia pakai ke sekolah, yang pasti si ketua OSIS yakin kalau itu bukan seragam resmi Kunugigaoka. Yah sudahlah, toh si ketua OSIS ini akhirnya memanfaatkan pelanggaran tersebut.

Gakushu sudah siap dengan seragam resmi Kunugigaoka yang seharusnya milik Karma.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau yang kau pakai itu seragam punyaku," celoteh Karma sebelum memotong pancakenya "Ukuran badan kita benar-benar sama huh"

"...Begitulah" jawab Gakushu pendek "Aku juga tidak percaya sebenarnya"

OXO

Gakuho melihat anaknya yang berjalan bersandingan dengan teman sekelas sementaranya. Gakushu dan Karma memasuki halaman depan sekolah bersamaan, kelihatannya sedang berdebat menganai sesuatu.

Wajah anak tunggalnya itu memerah padam lalu membentak rivalnya, setelah itu pergi dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan remaja bersurai merah tersebut.

Senyum tipis tergambar di wajah pria tersebut, tapi matanya terlihat dingin seperti biasa.

Setelah ancaman yang diberikannya pada Gakushu, dan setelah dia percaya kalau anaknya itu mencemaskan ancaman tersebut. Rupanya perkiraannya salah kalau anaknya itu takut keluar dari rumah. Terbukti bagaimana akrabnya anaknya tersebut dengan Karma si rival.

Tiga hari telah berlalu, dan ketika hari ini berakhir maka akan menjadi empat hari. Tiga hari kedepan Karma akan kembali ke kelas E, begitulah perjanjiannya.

Gakuho memang memaksa anak itu untuk masuk ke kelas A. Namun Karma menolaknya dengan sangat keras, sampai pada akhirnya Karasuma datang dengan membawa ide brilian.

Karma yang tidak ada di kelas E untuk sementara waktu memiliki kesempatan untuk menyerang Koro-sensei diam-diam. Butuh beberapa hari untuk meyakinkan anak itu, tapi pada akhirnya Karma bersedia.

Tapi menurutnya saat ini. Daripada memikirkan ujian maupun misinya, kelihatannya Karma sangat suka berada di sisi anaknya.

Tidak lama kemudian Bel masuk berbunyi. Sebentar lagi Five Virtuosos akan datang. Ren, sang seketaris kemarin meminta waktunya untuk mendiskusikan soal-soal yang cocok untuk anak kelas A untuk persiapan ujian akhir semester. Mereka akan mengambil jam pertama, jam disaat wali kelas masuk ke kelas mereka dan memberi mereka ceramah.

Mengabaikan nasehat wali kelasnya dan lebih memilih mengurus hal lain yang lebih menantang. Terkadang murid unggulan bisa saja meremehkan sesuatu.

Seperti anaknya saat ini.

Akabane Karma bisa mengalahkan anaknya, itu juga berkat didikan guru gurita yang menjadi buronan Internasional tersebut.

Cara mengajar yang simpel dan amatiran tersebut, bisa mengalahkannya karena gurita tersebut mendekati anak-anak didiknya. Berbaur dan mencoba mengerti apa masalah sang anak didik.

Dan metode andalan Koro-sensei adalah 'imbalan'

Mengkorbankan tentakel-tentakelnya agar para muridnya berjuang keras untuknya. Dan hasilnya adalah nyata.

Ace kelas E mengalahkan Ace kelas A. Sementara itu murid kelas A yang lain juga ikut tersingkir dari tempat mereka.

Maka karna itu. Sebagai guru, juga sebagai ayah, dia ingin mencoba metode yang sangat diandalkan gurita tersebut.

Selain ancaman dia juga akan menambahkan imbalan.

Tapi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakakibara Ren, Araki Teppei, Seo Tomoya, dan Koyama Natsuhiko. Mereka berempat saat ini, merasa menyesal karena telah menduduki rangking lima besar selama ini— Meskipun pada akhirnya posisi mereka lengser, tapi tetap saja mereka Five Virtuosos. Dan itu sungguh...membuat mereka menyesal karena telah menjadi pintar. (lho kok...)

Masalahnya adalah...

Setiap kali mereka—Five Virtuosos akan berada di tengah-tengah pemimpin mereka dan kepala dewan, kedua monster yang mengusasai sekolah elit tersebut. Setiap kali ayah anak tersebut saling bertatapan dan berbicara dengan maksud terselebung, yang bahkan mereka berempat tidak mengerti!. Lalu, ruangan tersebut akan dipenuhi aura (lipan) yang menyesakkan, dan jujur saja hari ini mungkin yang paling parah.

Tiba-tiba saja pak kepala dewan menawarkan perjanjian baru pada anak tunggalnya. Mereka tidak tahu sisi ancamannya, tapi pria tersebut menawarkan imbalan jika Gakushu kembali ke posisinya.

Dan, disinilah mereka berempat sekarang. Berada di belakang Gakushu yang masuk ke mode Super Bad Mood—yang entah kenapa.

Yang dikatakan Gakuho itu imbalan lho, penghargaan lho. Kenapa ketua mereka malah marah dan tidak suka dengan tawaran tersebut?

 ***BRAAK!**

Kedua tangan remaja tersebut memukul meja kepala dewan. Dengan suara berat Gakushu berkata "Apapun itu imbalannya, aku bahkan tidak mau tahu"

"Meskipun imbalannya adalah apapun itu?"

Seperti biasa Gakuho membalas tatapan amarahnya dengan tatapan dingin. Gakuhu mengalihkan pandangannya, melihat ke sisi kanan ruangan "...Aku mau tahu," mulainya masih dengan suara berat "Sebenarnya bagaimana kau melihatku? Dari sisi ayah atau dari sisi guru?"

Yang manapun itu, semuanya menyakitkan kalau dikatakan langsung.

"Katakan pak kepala dewan, Asano Gakuho," iris Violet miliknya kembali melihat pria yang duduk di tahtanya "Bagaimana kau melihatku?"

 _Bagaimana kau melihatku?_. Pertanyaan tersebut jelas saja membuat tanda tanya besar dalam batin Gakuho. Memangnya dia bisa melihat Gakushu sebagai apa?

"Asano-kun sebagai anak—"

"Cukup!," Gakushu kehabisan kesabaran. Dia tidak ingin mendengarkan kelanjutannya—lebih tepatnya dia takut untuk mendengarkan lanjutannya "Kita hanya perlu mengalahkan kelas E. Masalah yang barusan kita lupakan saja, pak kepala dewan" ujarnya ketus tapi tersamar dengan nada tenang.

"Akan kuusahakan tidak mempermalukan nama Asano" itu kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"A-Asano!"

Entah cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan atau memang mencemaskan Gakushu. Ren langsung mengejar remaja tersebut sambil meneriakan namanya.

Demi apapun itu, bagaimana mereka menghadapi Asano senior sendirian sekarang.

"Memalukan sekali," Gakuho menyandarkan diri ke kursinya "Menirukan metode orang lain tapi malah di tolak keras"

Mungkin kalau Ren masih berada disana, remaja tersebut pasti tahu bagaimana menyahut hal tersebut. Dari semuanya memang Ren yang dekat dengan Gakushu, setidaknya dia lebih tahu mengenai hubungan keluarga parah Asano.

"Saya tidak bermaksud ikut campur pak kepala dewan," kedua orang yang lain tidak percaya kalau Araki akan angkat bicara "Tapi menurut saya hubunganmu dengan Asano-kun akhir-akhir ini membaik"

"Tapi setelah semua yang terjadi, dan bapak memberinya imbalan. Mungkin Asano-kun merasa kalau anda tidak menghargainya. Itu seperti mencoreng harga dirinya," lanjut Araki diakhiri senyuman tipis, seperti bersimpati "Asano-kun hanya merasa dia sedang di remehkan. Mungkin dia akan membaik cepat atau lambat pak"

Setelah itu, ketiga anggota Virtuosos undur diri dari ruangan.

Sementara itu. Gakushu masih menghindari Ren yang berusaha berbicara dengannya. Mereka berdua berjalan cepat di koridor sekolah yang sepi, dan Ren yang masih tahu diri menurunkan volume berbicaranya.

"Asano ada apa denganmu?," tanya Ren, masih bersaing dengan kecepatan langkah kaki Gakushu "Apa yang membuatmu begitu marah?"

"Aku juga mau tahu kenapa aku begitu marah," jawab Gakushu bohong, dia tidak ingin memberitahu Ren sebenarnya. "Kembalilah ke kelas Sakakibara. Aku ingin sendirian untuk saat ini" mintanya dengan nada memerintah seperti biasa.

Dengan kecewa Ren memperlambat langkahnya, membiarkan dirinya tertinggal. Mungkin benar Asano butuh waktu tenang, pikirnya sambil tersenyum pedih.

Selama hampir tiga tahun mereka bersama, Gakushu masih saja menutup rapat dirinya. Sebagai pemimpin remaja itu memang punya kemampuan dan karisma, tapi sebagai teman— Gakushu seolah menghindari mereka.

Ren berdiri tidak jauh dari kelasnya berada. Entah kebetulan atau memang suara pintu kelas yang terbuka menarik perhatiannya, dia melihat Karma keluar dari kelas A.

Mata emas berandalan tersebut melihat ke arahnya, menunjukan sinar yang bertanya-tanya. Mungkin Karma melihat kalau Gakushu melewati kelas dengan tampang bersungut-sungut maka karna itu, dia ijin keluar.

Mengetahui maksud tatapan tersebut, Ren hanya bisa menaikan kedua pundaknya sebagai jawaban.

Setelah itu Karma berlari menuju arah Gakushu berjalan.

OXO

Gakushu melihat langit diatas, dengan kedua tangannya bersedakap di depan dada. Apa yang telah dia lakukan? lari seperti pengecut—meskipun tidak terlihat seperti itu.

Mungkin memang benar kalau dia terbawa suasana dan terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Karma. Tapi bukan berarti dia kurang memiliki napsu untuk bertempur di ujian mendatang.

Gakuho tidak perlu memberi imbalan apapun. Memberinya _iming_ - _imingan_ untuk bekerja keras?, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya muak.

"Gakushu"

Suara familiar memanggil namanya dengan nada cemas yang di sembunyikan dengan baik. Si empunya nama berbalik sebantar lalu kembali ke posisi awalnya. "Nah Akabane," panggilnya lemah "Sampai kapan kau akan mengejarku?"

"Ha?," Karma berjonggok melihat pondasi dengan bosan "Apakah aku mengejarmu?"

"Akabane—"

"Sudah kubilang aku sudah tidak berniat memilikimu," Karma memotong "Kuakui aku memang memiliki perasaan padamu. Tapi hanya itu...Aku sudah tidak punya kepercayaan diri lagi untuk mengambilmu," akunya lalu bersila diatas lantai yang dingin "Aku kesini hanya penasaran, apa yang membuatmu semarah itu"

"Apa maksudmu tidak memiliki kepercayaan?," akhirnya Gakushu memutar tubuhnya "Orang sepertimu?"

"Aku orang yang pintar. Aku tahu sampai mana batasku, meskipun agak kesal juga sih kalah dari monster itu"

"Kalau begitu jangan muncul di hadapanku"

Yang terakhir itu...Dingin sekali. Bahkan Karma pun juga bisa sakit hati jika seseorang yang disukainya mengatakan hal tersebut. Remaja bersurai merah tersebut malah tertawa garing, namun tidak menutupi raut wajahnya yang sedih "Aku hanya akan pergi darimu, jika kau mendapatkan orang yang kau sukai"

"Hei! Kalau seperti itu sama saja kalau kau—"

"Aku sudah menyerah, saat aku mengatakan itu aku tidak berbohong. Tapi, aku hanya ingin menemanimu, apa tidak boleh?," tanyanya lalu menyeringai "Bukannya saling menguntungkan?"

"Kau memang orang licik," Gakushu mengacak rambut belakangnya lalu menghala nafas panjang "Kalau kau bilang seperti itu. aku jadi tidak yakin kalau aku bisa mengalahkanmu"

"Benarkah? Meskipun kita sudah belajar bersama?"

"Yang kemarin itu sama sekali tidak berguna"

"Hahaha"

Karma tertawa kecil lalu bangkit berdiri. Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan, mata saling menatap. Gakushu memutuskan kontak duluan dengan membalikan badannya, sementara Karma sudah memutar untuk meninggalkan tempat. "Semoga beruntung dengan orang yang kau sukai" ujar si surai merah sebelum menghilang di balik pintu besi

"...Kurasa aku tidak akan pernah bebas darimu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah itu...

Seminggu waktu Akabane Karma di kelas A telah habis.

Anak-anak kelas E bisa merasakan perubahan pada diri berandalan—Ace kelas mereka. Karma menjadi lebih tenang dan memiliki aura dewasa, juga terlihat lebih sabar dari sebelumnya.

Sebenarnya, apa yang telah terjadi pada anak itu selama seminggu di bangunan utama?.

Kebiasaannya tidak mendengarkan Koro-sensei dan lebih memilih bermain game mulai muncul lagi, jadwal membolosnya juga bertahap. Nagisa yang selalu menjadi bahan permainan Karma sama sekali belum mendapatkan olokan apapun darinya selama dia kembali ke kelas E.

Disaat bersamaan kebiasaan buruknya kembali tapi 'berbeda'

Membuat penasaran sekali bukan?

Hari itu saat istirahat siang. Maehara yang tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya akhirnya mendekati bangku si surai merah. "Neh Akabane apa terjadi sesuatu di kelas A?" tanyanya langsung ke intinya.

Nagisa juga segera bergabung bersama remaja bersurai coklat tersebut, diikuti Okuda dan Kaede.

"...Tidak ada." jawab Karma ringan lalu kembali menyedot minuman kotakannya "Mereka hanya belajar bersama untuk menghadapi ujian mendatang."

"Bukan!," seru Maehara tak sabaran "Ada sesuatu yang merubahmu. Pasti terjadi sesuatu"

"Jangan-jangan ada cewek kelas A yang kau taksir?" Okajima tiba-tiba muncul dan ikut nimbrung. Kaede terhentak kaget "Eh benarkah, kupikir selama ini cewek favoritmu itu Okuda-san!?"

"Kaede!," Okuda menepuk keras pundak gadis berambut hijau tersebut "Jangan membuat berita palsu"

Nagisa mengabaikan segala keributan di sekitarnya. Dengan senyum manis dia menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya lalu bertanya "Bagaimana caranya agar kau memberitahu kami?"

Sahabatnya itu memang yang paling tahu bagaimana cara menarik perhatiannya. Dengan senyum kecil Karme menjawab "Paksa aku main Truth or Dare"

"Ha?" Maehara terlihat mau protes berat "Truth or Dare, bisa saja kau memilih Dare terus bukan?"

Si playboy itu benar...

"Tapi ada kemungkinan kalian bisa membuatku memilih Truth bukan?. Yang penting paksa aku main saja"

Mereka yang berada disana—termasuk Okajima berpikir untuk 'memaksa' orang jenius di kelas mereka bermain. Rasanya mustahil, trik licik seperti apa yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk orang licik macam Karma. "A-ano.." Okuda memberanikan dirinya.

Segala pihak melihat gadis berkacamata tersebut, dengan tatapan bertanya— kecuali Karma yang tersenyum dewasa, menunggu apa yang direncanakan perempuan sepolos Okuda.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan permainan gunting batu kertas? Kalau Karma-kun kalah kita akan bermain Truth or Dare"

Waw ide yang bagus, pikir mereka semua.

"Nah begitu saja!," seru Maehara "Dimulai dari aku ya"

"Oke" Karma menanggapinya santai.

Maehara kalah, Okuda kalah, Kaede kalah, Okajima kalah, bahkan Nagisa pun kalah.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Karma bahkan sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Masih bersi kukuh, Nagisa menantang Karma sekali lagi. Terus begitu sampai guru gurita mereka datang.

Sebenarnya...bukan hanya Koro-sensei yang menjadi tertarik dengan adu permainan _Janken_ tersebut. Tapi sekarang sudah menyebar, menarik perhatian seluruh anggota kelas.

Itona kalah, Terasaka kalah, Isogai kalah, Rio kalah, Sugino kalah, Kanzaki kalah.

"Hei kalau Cuma jenius tidak akan mungkin menang _janken_ sebanyak ini!," seru Terasaka frustasi setiap kali Karma mengalahkan seseorang "Memangnya kau apa, Untung angsa?"

"Terasaka selain melihat _Naruto_ kau juga melihat _Disney_ huh" timpal Itona ber-Sweatdrop

"Hahaha masih ada yang mau mencoba?," Karma masih dengan santainya duduk menunggu penantang selanjutnya. Senyum di wajahnya menghilang ketika melihat sosok gurita di belakang teman-temannya "Bagaimana kalau Koro-sensei?"

Dengan cengiran menghiasi kepala bulatnya, dan juga garis hijau yang selalu membuat sang Ace kesal. Koro-sensei setuju "Nurufufufu...Kelihatannya menarik"

Tapi pada akhirnya...Masih tidak ada perubahan; Koro-sensei kalah.

Para murid mengabaikan guru mereka yang merajuk di pojokan dan kembali bermain gunting batu kertas dengan Karma. satu jam pelajaran hampir habis, sampai akhirnya seseorang meneriakan kemenangannya.

Yang kalah dan sudah menyerah, bahkan sampai dalam tahap pesimis untuk menarik rahasia Karma, kini kembali 'mekar'. Sedetik kemudian bangku Karma kembali dipenuhi orang.

Siapa sangka kalau yang menang Chiba.

"Truth or Dare!" teriakan Maehara membuat yang berada di dekat lelaki itu menutup telinga.

Tanpa banyak berpikir Karma menjawab "Truth". Jelas saja itu adalah pilihan yang tidak disangka-sangka siapapun. Kalau mau menyembunyikan rahasia ya tinggal mengelak ke Dare, tapi Karma malah menghindari Dare.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya beberapa orang bersamaan. Seisi ruangan menyadari keanehan tersebut, tapi yang bisa bertanya saat ini hanya; Nagisa, Okuda, Isogai, dan Rio. Karena mereka lebih cepat tanggap dari yang lain.

"Bisa saja kalian—terutama Okajima atau Maehara, menyuruhku untuk menembak orang yang kusukai dengan cara berteriak di atas gedung utama "

Eh? Kok tahu?—Bu-bukan kami bahkan belum berpikir sampai sana kok

Itulah raut wajah Okajima dan Maehara saat ini.

"Kalau begitu apa yang terjadi di kelas A?" tanya Nagisa

"Kau yakin masih tanya itu? bukannya sudah kubilang kalau mereka belaja—"

"BUKAN!" Sementara yang lain bertariak menghentikan jawaban Karma. Nagisa segara mengganti pertanyaan "Apa yang terjadi dengan **mu** saat kau di kelas A?"

"...Ada orang yang kusukai" jawab Karma singkat. Wajahnya tak menunjukan apapun— dia sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun. Seolah dia sedang menjawab pertanyaan 'apa kau sudah makan?' dan menjawabnya 'sudah' atau 'belum'

Koro-sensei segara bersatu dengan para muridnya, dengan kulit berwarna merah muda. Sungguh, kelakuan gurita tersebut membuat yang lainnya jengkel (untuk beberapa alasan)

"Ha? Apa yang kalian nantikan? Jawabanku hanya sampai disana. Aku menyukai seseorang dan aku sangat 'sedih' meninggalkannya"

Sementara yang lainnya memasang wajah kecewa, Nagisa bertanya lagi "Bagaimana caranya agar kau mau melanjutkan?"

"Paksa aku bermain Truth or Dare~" jawab Karma dengan senyum manis. Tidak peduli dengan teman-temannya yang sedang melotot ke arahnya.

" **KARMAAA!"**

Tanpa mereka sadari, sebenarnya Karma sudah menjahili mereka semua...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N:**

Fiuh~ akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Perkembangan yang drastis menurut saya, dan terlalu cepat. Ah biarlah~ /nianakmintaditampar/ :p

Maa.. saya berencana mengakhiri fic ini dengan— Sorry tunggu aja ya

Okeh langsung ke Reply ajah

 **To Misacchin:**

Hi senang Misa-san masih membaca Fic ini.

Eh iya Gakushu itu Maso mungkin. Meskipun dia jadi semenya Karma dia masih bisa dibilang maso karena...mau jadi apapun, dia tersiksa.

Truth or Dare! Saya pernah main dan salah milih Dare (disuruh apa? Rahasia hehe) pemikiran Karma itu saya dapat dari pengalaman itu deh hahaha...

 _Thank you for reviewing_

 **Xhakira-san:**

Hi. Gpp yang penting Xhakira-san masih jadi reader setia dan saya sangat senang karenanya ^^ _Thank you for reviewing_

 **Karushuucchi otp-san:**

Hi terima kasih masih membaca. Oh ya...seperti yang diatas. Karma sudah mendeklarasikan kalau dia punya perasaan plus dia ngelepas (gantung tapi) gak ikhlas tuh sebenarnya anak. _Anyway_ _thank you for reviewing_

 **Takamiya Haruki-san:**

Ehem mengenai keniatan belajar sama Karma itu patut di pertanyakan sebanarnya. Senang kalau Haruki-san masih membaca, dan semoga gak ketemu fic ini di tempat yang 'gakbisa baca tapi pingin baca' waktu saya di sekolah dulu saya sering seperti itu sih hahaha...

 _Anyway_ _thank you for reviewing_

 **Etsukoyukiai-san:**

Hi. Saya balesnya Cuma satu ajah padahal Etsuko-san udh repot-repot reviewnya dua kali hahaha _thanks a lot ^^_

Si om kalah muda ama Karma, tapi cakep hahaha...emang ada benernya. Ehem, selama penulisan sebenarnya saya udah gatelen pingin diskripsikan si om pakai 'pria separuh baya' tapi lhoo itu itu! tampang gak pantes di omongin separuh baya. Dan akhirnya dia hanyalah seorang 'pria' disini.

 _Anyway_ _thank you for reviewing_

 **Miss Taurus-san:**

Ah saya juga menantikan kapan saya bisa menuliskan mereka berdua—Asanocest saya juga menantikan kehadirannya. 'Mungkin' next Chapter~

 _Anyway_ _thank you for reviewing_


	6. Chapter 6

Ujian telah dimulai.

Para murid Kunugigaoka mengerjakan soal mereka dengan khidmat dan mulai memasuki arena pertempuran imajinasi.

Arena pertempuran yang penuh akan sorak sorai penonton dan debu yang membuat semakin dramatis, segalanya terjadi di tengah kolosium imajiner.

Suara ledakan dan senapan, juga teriak-teriakan ketakutan membuat hati para murid berdebar, merasakan ketegangan.

Anehnya dalam lingkup pertempuran, Ace kelas A sama sekali tak terlihat.

Rupanya Asano Gakushu berada di pingir arena dengan bersedakap di depan dada. Dengan santai menempelkan punggungnya ke dinding, dengan senapan berada di punggungnya. Jika dalam arena imajiner ini dia tidak melakukan apapun, lalu di dunia nyata...Apa dia juga tidak melakukan apapun?.

Seekor monster, jelmaan butiran soal yang berada di kertas, mendatangi dirinya. Mulutnya bergerak, mengatakan sesuatu tentang merepotkan dan sebagainya, lalu benar-benar mengabaikan monster tersebut.

Monster-monster kecil dia habisi dengan sekali tembak, atau setidaknya ada beberapa monster raksasa yang dihabisinya dengan granat.

...

Usai ujian...

Nagisa membaca lembaran hasil ujiannya. Dia tersenyum puas dengan angka yang di dapatkannya, setelah itu dia mengadahkan kepalanya melihat tulisan Koro-sensei di papan tulis.

Dengan cepat gurita tersebut menulis nama-nama murid dengan rangkingnya.

Sebuah kerutan muncul di dahi Nagisa, tiba-tiba saja dia berdiri dari kursinya. Kedua bola matanya melebar tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya di papan.

Tidak lama kemudian anak-anak lain juga bereaksi sama dengan lelaki bersurai biru tersebut. Sementara Koro-sensei yang mulanya hanya menulis dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan tidak memperhatikan apa yang dia tulis, sekarang dia memekik heboh dengan kulit kuning yang berubah menjadi pucat.

Anggota Virtuosos kembali ke posisi mereka masing-masing, ke tempat sebelum kelas E belum menantang kelas A.

Reaksi kelas E bukan menunjukan rasa tidak senang, melainkan keheranan—Anak kelas A pantas kembali mendapatkan posisi mereka, karena memang setelah semua yang terjadi sistem pelajaran mereka berubah drastis, dan mereka bekerja keras selama sebulan ini.

Tapi..Kenapa?

Kenapa Akabane Karma masih berada di atas? Berada di peringkat pertama?

"Sebenarnya...Apa yang terjadi?," tanya Terasaka seraya menoleh pada remaja bersurai merah yang duduk di sebelahnya. Karma masih saja terlihat santai dengan badan menyandar ke kursi dan kedua kaki diatas meja. Sungguh gestur tersebut menyedot habis kesabaran Terasaka "Oi, bagaimana bisa kau masih tenang seperti itu!?" bentaknya

Kedua manik emas Karma melirik sebelah kanannya lalu tersenyum tipis "Mana kutahu~," ujarnya malas-malasan "Selama aku adalah peringkat pertama apalagi yang kupusingkan?" Menurunkan kedua kakinya, dia beralih melihat Koro-sensei yang masih benggong dengan pengumuman ujian kali ini "Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan anak kelas A padaku. Sebagai orang yang diatas, aku tidak perlu _tahu_ apapun"

Berkat si rangking satu, suasana kelas mulai mengkeruh. Pandangan seisi kelas terpaku pada sosok Karma yang berdiri dari tempatnya, lalu dengan tenang berjalan mendekati pintu keluar "Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak **kesal** dengan ini" katanya sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu kembali.

Isogai yang duduk paling depan, berdiri dan mendekati papan. Meneliti satu persatu nama anak yang berada di papan. Koro-sensei hanya menuliskan nama yang berada dalam rangking 50-an, karena anak kelas mereka yang terburuk tidak dibawah 50. "Serius, sebenarnya dimana namanya?"

"Isogai-kun," nada Koro-sensei lemah sekali, kelihatannya kenyataan 'tidak mungkin' ini membuatnya terlalu syok "Dia tidak berada di lima besar"

Dengan lambat tentakel gurita tersebut menjulur, menempel pada suatu tempat di papan. Benda mengeliat tersebut menempel di sebelah angka 6— angka yang bersanding dengan nama ; Asano Gakushu.

Sebenarnya...Apa yang akan terjadi sekolah ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 06:**

Kedua Asano berada di ruangan yang sama, ruangan kepala dewan. Gakuho menyudutkan anaknya ke dinding, saling bertatapan. Kedua iris violet milik yang lebih tua mendominasi yang muda. Gakushu hanya bisa menatap dengan maksud bertahan dari tatapan gelap milik ayahnya.

"Gakushu," ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, nama tersebut terlontarkan dari mulut ayahnya "Apa maksudnya semua ini?"

Bahkan Gakushu juga bisa takut mendengar ayahnya yang berbicara dengan nada serak dan dalam seperti itu. mencoba untuk tenang dan menjaga wibawanya, dia menjawab "Aku gagal," semoga saja suaranya tak bergetar.

"Apa yang kau sebut gagal?," Gakuho bertanya lagi "Ada yang salah dengan ujianmu kali ini. Aku tahu itu. Seseorang yang mengajari teman-temannya dengan baik, bahkan sampai membawa teman-temannya kembali ke posisinya, tapi dia sendiri malah terpuruk? Apakah ada lelucon yang lebih baik dari ini?"

Gakushu menunduk, lalu dengan salah satu tangannya dia mendorong pelan ayahnya, walaupun sama sekali tidak membuat mundur pria tersebut.

Sesuai dugaannya. Gakuho yang memperdulikan nilainya, hanya akan marah jika dia mendapatkan kegagalan sebesar ini, dan disaat itulah ayahnya memperhatikannya.

Kurasa dia memang melihatku sebagai anak, pikir Gakushu diam-diam tersenyum masam. "Aku akan pergi dari rumah, seperti yang kita janjikan," kata Gakushu.

 ***Braak *Bruk**

Itu terjadi lagi. Gakushu menerima pukulan dari ayahnya sampai terlempar ke samping dan menabrak meja. Si remaja itu sama sekali tak melakukan apapun untuk melawan, kalau pun mereka harus berkelahi tetap saja dia tidak akan pernah menang melawan ayahnya.

"Asano-kun sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

Pria tersebut berdiri di hadapannya, melihatnya dari atas dengan tatapan dingin. Gakushu mengusap pipinya yang memerah dan mulai membengkak, sialan tubuhnya sakit semua. "Aku akan berjuang dalam UN nanti, jadi bisa kita sudahi ini pak kepala dewan?"

Sedari tadi mata Gakushu selalu menghindari Gakuho. Memang tidak biasanya anak tersebut melakukan hal pengecut seperti itu, tapi Gakuho terlalu marah untuk bertanya dan memperdulikan hal-hal seperti itu. Akhirnya pria tersebut menjauh dari anak tunggalnya, membiarkan remaja tersebut berdiri dengan kedua kakinya.

"Aku berubah pikiran," katanya "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau pantas kulepaskan"

Segara Gakushu mengadahkan wajahnya, melihat ayahnya yang lebih tinggi darinya "A-apa?," tanyanya tak percaya "Tapi aku..."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya," kali ini Gakuho terlihat lebih santai, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku "Ancaman yang sebelumnya bukan berarti aku akan segera membuangmu jika kau tidak berhasil, Asano-kun"

 _Bukan berarti aku akan membuangmu_. Gakushu tidak percaya apa yang telah di dengarnya. Dia tidak perlu meninggalkan rumah? Tidak perlu berpisah dengan orang yang disukainya?— Itu membuatnya senang sekali. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes, meleleh dan meluncur jatuh ke lantai. Kedua belah pihak terkejut dengan datangnya cairan bening tersebut.

"Ma-maaf," merasa sangat malu. Gakushu segera berlari dan meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OXO

Karma berdiri di lorong kelas. remaja tersebut menyandar ke jendela yang terbuka, menikmati hilir-hilir angin yang menyejukan. Dia berada di bangunan utama. Sedari tadi dia mendengar pembicaraan mengenai Gakushu yang kehilangan rangkingnya, dan semua tanggapan mereka negatif. Karma tidak segera menghajar orang-orang yang berbicara sembarangan tersebut karena anak anak kelas A, begitu juga Virtusos.

Anak-anak kelas A mendapatkan tempat mereka kembali karena kerja keras Gakushu yang mencarikan mereka latihan soal tercocok dan membuat sistem belajar yang memadai. Jelas saja, mana mungkin orang sehebat itu terpuruk sangat jauh dan terpental dari posisi tiga besar— Mereka ingin percaya jika rangking Gakushu itu ada kesalahan, dan mereka membela 'mantan' Ace mereka.

Maka karnanya Karma masih belum membuat kehebohan di sekolah. Gakushu tidak perlu dibelanya. Karena dia sendiri memiliki teman-teman yang membelanya. Seperti kelas E dan dirinya.

Sayangnya, rangking Gakushu tidak ada yang salah. Karma mengambil hasil ujian Gakushu dan memeriksa semuanya.

Setidaknya melihat hasil tersebut mambuat dirinya merasa lebih ringan, karena mengatahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Gakushu tidak akan terpuruk, dia tidak kalah sepenuhnya.

Asano Gakushu hanya mengerjakan soal-soal tertantu, terlihat jelas sekali niatnya untuk tidak mendapatkan peringkat pertama ataupun tiga besar.

Suara langkah kaki menarik perhatian Karma. Sepasang iris emas dan Violet saling bertatapan, cukup lama sampai akhirnya yang violet memutuskan kontak dan kembali berjalan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Itu pembicaraan pertama setelah sekian lamanya mereka tidak bertemu. Tentu saja semenjak Karma kembali ke kelas E dan Gakushu yang tidak menemuinya secara langsung. Seragam yang dulu di pinjam juga dikembalikan lewat kiriman.

"Aku melihat hasil ujian mu," jawab Karma sambil menunjukan lembaran-lembaran yang seharusnya bukan miliknya "Karena **ini** kau mendapatkan itu bukan?," tanyanya sambil menunjuk pipinya sendiri sebagai ganti menunjuk pipi yang lain. "Apa yang dikatakan monster itu?"

Rona tipis muncul di kulit wajah Gakushu, antara malu mengingat dia kabur dan bahkan menangis, juga malu karena kelihatannya Karma bisa menebak jalan pikirannya. "Dia bilang..dia tidak akan melepaskanku atau apapun itu"

"Hmm...Kau diperlakukan seperti hewan peliharaan, apa kau Maso?"

"Apa katamu!?"

...

Dari jendela ruangannya yang menghadap ke arah lorong kelas, terlihat Gakushu bersama dengan Karma.

Hari ini juga Gakuho melihat anaknya bersama dengan Karma. Entah kenapa melihat keduanya begitu akrab membuatnya kesal sekali. Mungkin karena di saat bersamaan anaknya itu akrab dengan rivalnya, anak tersebut malah mendapatkan nilai _jeblok_.

Atau mungkin karena hal lain?

Selama ini dia berpikir jika Gakushu—Anaknya itu hanya melihat dirinya seorang, dan bukan orang lain. Dialah sosok yang ingin di taklukan Gakushu, sosok yang selalu membuat anak itu melakukan hal-hal hebat.

Dan itu membuatnya bahagia...

 _Sebenarnya kau melihatku sebagai apa?_. Pertanyaan tersebut terngiang kembali di kepala Gakuho yang tengah duduk di tahtanya dan menyesap kopi pahitnya.

Dan jawabannya masih sama; _Dia adalah anakku_ — Lalu apa? Kenapa sekarang dia sangat ingin mengekang anaknya tersebut, ingin menaruh Gakushu ke tempat yang bisa dilihatnya dan dijangkaunya.

Sebagai seorang ayah, sebagai sosok yang memberikan DNA kepadanya, anaknya. Apakah ada cara lain untuk melihat anaknya?

Bukan tidak mengetahuinya, malainkan tidak menyadarinya.

Sebenarnya, dia juga telah membayangkannya. Membayangkan jika Gakushu bukanlah anaknya, jika dia bukanlah seseorang yang mewarisi nama Asano.

Hampir saja Gakuho menjatuhkan cangkir yang di bawanya. Berlahan dia meletakan cangkir tersebut ke atas meja. Pandangannya terpaku pada cairan hitam pekat di dalam sana, tidak percaya apa yang barusan dia temukan.

Rupanya dia melihat Gakushu dari sisi yang berbeda juga, dan dia baru mengakuinya sekarang. Dengan begitu semuanya menjadi jelas.

Teringat lagi pembicaraannya bersama dengan gurita kuning. Mengenai ancaman yang sebelumnya. Dia ingat kalau saat itu dia berpikir; _tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tidak melepaskan anaknya._ Gakushu adalah anak yang Mandiri dan bla bla bla...

Pemikiran tersebut sama sekali tak berguna sekarang, dan itu akan ditampiknya jauh-jauh mulai sekarang.

Dia ingin Gakushu berada di dekatnya, berada dalam jangkauannya...

Hari itu juga, Gakuho menyadari rasa ingin memonopolis dalam dirinya.

Dalam diam dia menggumamkan sesuatu, tentang betapa gilanya dia memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada anaknya sendiri. Menghela nafas frustasi, harus diakuinya kalau dia tidak nyaman dengan 'penemuan' barunya ini.

Ia tidak sadar kalau dia telah berada dalam sirkum kisah cinta yang gila. Cinta segitiga dimana; seseorang cukup gila untuk mencintai ayahnya, seseorang yang cukup gila untuk mencintai orang yang menyukai orang lain, dan dia sendiri— Gakuho ingin memiliki anaknya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Entah sejak kapan dia memiliki perasaan tersebut, tapi kenapa dia baru menyadarinya sekarang. Oh, benar...

Itu semua karena selama ini Gakushu tidak pernah terbuka pada orang lain, juga tidak pada ayahnya ini. Setelah itu Karma muncul dan membuat anak tunggalnya melakukan segala hal yang tak pernah dilakukan anak itu.

Seperti; pulang malam, menginap di rumah teman, atau bahkan sekarang ini— tidak mendapatkan peringkat tiga besar.

Karma memunculkan sisi-sisi lain Gakushu yang tidak pernah di ketahuinya, dan itu membuatnya cemburu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?," Gakuho melipat tangannya di atas meja, tersenyum tipis untuk dirinya sendiri. Ini lucu sekali, seseorang sepertinya akhirnya melakukan—Bukan, bukan begitu—Akhirnya orang 'sesempurna' dia ternyata memiliki perasaan tabu seperti itu.

...

"Sudahlah. Kembalilah ke tempatmu Akabane," Gakushu melambaikan tangannya lalu kembali berjalan. Dia sudah mendapatkan lembarannya kembali dan sebaiknya anak 'buangan' itu kembali ke tempatnya sebelum di tegur guru.

Karma diam, reaksinya yang tidak biasanya. Gakushu merenungkan niatnya untuk kembali ke kelas dan lebih memilih bertanya "Ada apa?"— Bodoh. Untuk apa dia bertanya?. Dari raut wajah remaja tersebut jelas terbaca kalau dia enggan pergi, enggan karena mengkhawatirkan Gakushu.

Bahkan Gakushu juga bisa luluh kalau berandalan seperti Karma bisa saja mengkhawatirkannya. "Hanya pecundang yang menyesali perbuatannya," ucapnya tiba-tiba, menarik perhatian Karma kembali "Saat kau tahu kalau orang yang kusukai ternyata adalah ayahku sendiri, dan kau masih tetap bersi keras berada di sisiku. Apa kau menyesalinya?"

"Apa maksudmu?," Karma tersenyum tipis "Mana mungkin aku menyesal bersama Shuu-kun~" lanjutnya dengan nada main-mainnya seperti biasa.

Untuk kali ini saja Gakuhsu tidak akan protes di panggil dengan panggilan tersebut. Orang bodoh mana yang masih bersamanya ini? Akabane Karma lebih bodoh daripada yang di duganya. "Aku juga tidak menyesalinya. Aku tidak menyesal karena membuat ayahku marah dan menjadi bahan bualan di sekolah, apalagi aku sengaja menjauhi rangking lima besar..." memang dia berbicara begitu, tapi dalam hatinya, sedih juga rasanya.

"Kau punya banyak teman Shuu-kun," Karma menjauhkan tubuhnya dari jendela dan berdiri dengan benar. Setelah mendengar 'aku tidak menyesal' dari Gakushu, setidaknya dia sedikit lebih lega. Untuk apa dia mencemaskan seorang Asano yang memiliki mental dan jiwa yang kuat, terlebih lagi dia adalah orang yang di sukainya.

Rasanya akan sangat menyinggung jika dia tetap berada di sana, dan mencemaskannya. "Setelah kupikir-pikir kau akan baik-baik saja. Memangnya siapa yang berani dengan anak pak kepala dewan?," katanya lalu mulai berjalan, berlawanan dengan Gakushu.

"Kekuasaanku bukan karena ayahku, asal kau tahu itu"

"Aku tahu," balas Karma cepat, menoleh untuk terakhir kalinya. Lalu terus berjalan meninggalkan tempat.

...

Selama Gakushu berada di kelas A, tidak ada seorangpun yang berani menyinggung topik _hangat_ sekolah ini. Seperti yang diketahui Karma, jika anak kelas A semuanya berada di sisi Gakushu. Sama sekali tidak ada maksud negatif dalam kebisuan yang mereka lakukan saat si tokoh utama berada di kelas.

Anggota Virtusos yang lain juga tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Bahkan Ren tutup mulut seharian penuh.

Di rumah juga, kelihatannya Gakuho menghindari Gakushu. Mereka melakukan aktivitas mereka sehari-hari, namun suasana diantaranya lebih buruk daripada hubungan target dan pembunuhnya. (Seperti yang kita tahu. Hubungan Koro-sensei dengan anak kelas E baik sekali)

Sampai kapan ini akan berlangsung?

Kapan dia bisa lepas dari kisah menyedihkan ini?

Apakah tidak ada kisah dimana kisah mereka berakhir dengan baik?

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Gakushu. Mungkin setengah melamun, dia mengetakannya; "Seandainya saja dunia paralel adalah nyata. Aku ingin melihat dunia dimana kita bukanlah keluarga," katanya seraya mengeringkan piring yang tadi dicucinya.

Gakuho tak bisa membalas apapun. Yang dilakukan pria itu hanya berdehem, dalam hati bertanya-tanya kenapa dia merespon perkataan bodoh itu.

Gakushu tahu kalau deheman tersebut bukan berarti ayahnya setuju dengan pemikirannya, tapi juga tidak biasanya ayahnya tersebut menangapi hal konyol yang seharusnya tak pernah dikatakannya.

 _Setidaknya dia tidak mengabaikanku_. Menjadi orang yang simpel, bahagia dengan hal-hal kecil seperti itu. Terkadang, rasanya hidup menjadi lebih mudah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continue...**

 **A/N:**

Akhirnya saya muncul lagi dengan gombalan aneh. Maaf dengan alur yang ruet dan kelewat cepat ini, saya sendiri juga binggung kenapa gak ada ide untuk menjabarkannya lebih panjang. Maa...semoga saja masih _nge-dong._

Disini Cuma mau cerita kalau Gakushu gagal (sengaja) alasannya? Ntar

Lalu si Om Gakuho dia sudah mulai menyadari kalau ternyata dia juga belok (berkelok2) kapan dia ikut nimbrung ngejar Shuu-kun? Ntar

Trus gimana nasib si Karma? Yah itu sih bukan cuma Ntar lagi, itu mah penentuan nasib fic gaje (amat) ini. Untuk Karma ini...Saya jadi kasihan ama dia, akhir-akhir ini dia baek sih hiks...

Maa..langsung ke reply!

 **To Misacchin:**

Hi!

Terima kasih masih membaca. Gak apa-apa kok, kadang saya juga males log in. Yah makanya sekarang saya gak pernah log out pas bukan ff di laptop./gak ada yang tanya/

Disini menceritakan Crazy love tapi kalo dianggap maso juga gak apa-apa. Kadang nyesek juga baca cinta segitiga, tapi feels nya itu lhoo~ apalagi ditambah incest (tambah edan). Meskipun dalam hati bertanya entah saya ini nulis apa sih

Karma banting setir ke Uke? Sebenarnya saya punya plot yang cocok dan mungkin ntar dulu... /sok misterius

 _Anyway thx for reviewing : )_

 **To Etsukoyukiai:**

Hi!

Terima kasih masih membaca.

Hmm..Karena kita membicarakan Boys love, saya paling suka menyiksa mereka dengan feels seperti ini sih. Gak juga sih, kadang cerita 'normal' (macam shoujo manga gitu) juga ada yang kaya gini 'pingin tapi jangan tapi mau' /apaansih/

Maa...tapi pasangan 'normal' bagi saya udah gak normal dimata saya BL menjadi normal sekarang /perlucekmata/

Om enggak incest? setengah ngaku dia ceritanya disini hehehe...

Karma...tiba-tiba saja dia jadi baek udah gitu gentleman hiks, saya masih terharu ama dia.

 _Anyway thx for reviewing : )_

 **To Xhakira :**

Hi senang rupanya masih membaca : )

He eh dia bilangnya nyerah tapi gak tahu juga sih hahaha buktinya dia masih ketemu Gakushu.

Iyo pokoke tak lanjutne iki ^^ /orgjawadia/

 _Anyway thx for reviewing : )_

 **To Karushucchi otp:**

Hi senang masih membaca : )

Mereka masih ketemu kok _Anyway thx for reviewing ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian dengan ranking Gakushu sekolah sudah kembali normal, seolah kejadian yang 'aneh' tersebut tidak pernah terjadi.

Karma diam. Tubuhnya bersandar pada batang kayu sementara lehernya mendongak melihat langit biru di tengah rindangnya daun hijau di tengah hutan gunung sekolah.

Jika ada keadaan yang berubah mungkin yang berubah adalah dirinya, begitu pikirnya. Kebiasaan membolosnya memang kembali, melainkan yang berubah adalah selera 'humor'nya. Biasanya ketika dia melihat Nagisa atau Teresaka niat isengnya timbul untuk mengerjai mereka. Semenjak dia memutuskan untuk berhenti berharap pada Gakushu, melihat Nagisa ataupun Teresaka yang biasa dia jahili membuatnya menghela nafas. Rasanya terkesan seperti menghindari—dengan kata lain 'kalau tidak mengerjai mereka rasanya ada yang aneh pada diri Akabane Karma'.

Galau, rasanya sama sekali tak ada semangat. Tak pernah di sangkanya kalau dia akan mengalami hal seperti ini.

Entah bagaimana bisa dia jatuh cinta pada anak monster sedangkan dia sendiri di juluki; setan merah?

Baiklah...Itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Daripada tertawa, pernyataan tersebut lebih membuatnya ingin menangis.

Untuk sesaat matanya terasa panas...

Aneh sekali, padahal Gakushu masih belum— **bukan** —dia masih belum _harus_ meninggalkan Gakushu, karena pemuda itu masih belum mendapatkan Gakuho.

Dia masih bisa bertemu dengan Gakushu meskipun sudah tak ada harapan, atau lebih tepatnya...Memang tak ada harapan dari awalnya.

Sungguh...Ini tidak seperti dirinya.

"Haaah..." menghela nafas panjang Karma menunduk melihat kedua kakinya sendiri "Si gurita itu akan mengomeliku lagi setelah ini..."

"Dan berkat kau aku juga yang repot..."

Dari balik semak seseorang mendatanginya. Karma hanya melirik sedikit, nampak tak begitu tertarik untuk mengetahui siapa yang mendatanginya, toh dia sudah tahu dari suaranya. Tersenyum tipis dia bertanya "Bukannya kau ada kelas Isogai-kun?"

"Yang benar **kita berdua ada kelas** kan?," koreksi si ketua kelas "Sebentar lagi ujian Nasional. Mungkin tidak masalah untukmu tapi kita butuh penjelasan Koro-sensei bukan omelannya."

"Aaah...Si Gurita itu memintamu kemari?" Karma menelengkan kepalanya ke arah yang berlawanan dari tempat Isogai.

"...Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Isogai mendekat lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon yang terletak di depan Karma "Kau memang selalu aneh tapi kali ini benar-benar aneh."

Hening, tidak ada respon.

"...Oi," Isogai melangkah, sekarang berdiri di depan Karma "Lihat aku Karma-kun."

"Heh," Karma mendengus, masih tidak mengubah posisi lehernya "Apa itu perintah dari ketua kelas?"

Mendengarnya membuat Isogai berwajah datar "Kau ini," katanya kesal "Aku hanya ingin melihatnya..."

Kali ini tanpa mengatakan apapun, dengan mengunakan kedua tangannya pemuda yang bersurai hitam itu memaksa Karma menoleh padanya. Sejenak matanya melebar lalu setelahnya dia tersenyum hangat. "Sebenarnya apa yang kulihat ini?" komennya ketika melihat sebutir dua butir tetes mata yang jatuh dari manik emas teman sekelasnya yang di juluki setan merah "Semoga aku tidak di pecat dari kerja sambilan ku lagi hahaha..."

Wajah Karma memerah padam dia berusaha menyembunyikannya namun Isogai mencegahnya dengan memegangi kedua tangannya "Sialan! Isogai, hentikan!" serunya berusaha menarik tangannya, tapi tak di sangkanya kalau pemuda di depannya ini cukup kuat untuk menahannya.

* **BUK**

Tak lama kemudian, sesuai yang di harapkan Karma menyerangnya dengan sikutnya. Isogai mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegangi perutnya "Uhuk-uhuk..." terbatuk-batuk dia menatap tajam "...Kejam sekali!" protesnya.

"Salahmu bukan?" Karma membuang mukanya lagi. Sialan, kenapa di saat seperti ini harus ada orang yang melihatnya?, begitu umpatnya dalam hati lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya "Lu-lupakan yang tadi. Ayo kembali ke kelas!," begitu serunya, memperlihatkan sekali dia ingin menyudahinya.

"He...Hei!," Isogai mengulurkan tangannya yang jelas tak akan sampai "Oi Karma," panggilnya pada Karma yang mulai melangkah cepat.

Jujur saja Isogai sedang tidak ingin kembali ke kelas, dia masih ingin membahas permasalahan ini. Entah kenapa dia jadi semakin penasaran dengan kisah 'cinta' Ace kelasnya. Karma yang keras kepala—dan sangat malu pada dirinya sendiri saat ini—jelas akan menghindarinya. Karena tidak bisa memikirkan cara untuk menghentikan Karma lagi, dia berteriak "Yang kau sukai itu Asano-kun bukan!?"

Jelas saja pernyataan tersebut sangat menarik perhatian pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Karma berhenti, memutar seluruh tubuhnya ke arah Isogai "K-kau!" nadanya ingin mengancam namun wajahnya bertolak belakang. Wajah sang Ace yang selalu seperti setan cilik yang nakal tersebut, sekarang berubah warna semerah rambutnya.

"Kalau sudah tahu apa kau harus mengatakannya terang-terangan begitu!?," hardik Karma lalu meraih kerah seragam si ketua kelas "Kau membuatku kesal sekali Isogai..." untuk sesaat mata mereka bertemu, membuat si pihak merah sadar dan melonggarkan cengkramannya.

Isogai diam karena terkejut. Padahal dia sudah siap kalau matanya lebam karena pukulan Karma nantinya, namun rupanya dia di lepaskan. "Kurasa itu topik yang sensitif huh," sekali lagi dia menyuarakan pikirannya secara spontan "Kau begitu kesal...Barusan."

"...Kalau kau sudah tahu jangan membahasnya dong."

"Jadi apa kau di tolak?" Isogai masih mengabaikannya dan kembali bertanya dengan senyuman 'Ikemen'nya.

"Oi...Isogai!" Karma menghardik kembali. Melihat senyuman dewasa yang menyebalkan tersebut membuatnya menghela nafas dan berpikir dua kali untuk kembali tersulut. Rupanya Isogai juga bisa keras kepala huh...

"Percuma saja...Ini bukan urusanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 07:**

Gakushu sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah di temani dengan secangkir teh dan acara berita malam. Kediamannya yang lumayan besar tersebut sepi senyap seperti biasanya, namun di ruangan di dalam hatinya lebih kosong lagi karena Gakuho yang belum pulang juga.

Jam 08:00 malam lewat, Omulet-rice yang di buatnya masih tersisa satu porsi yang di tutup dengan plastik pembungkus. Mengingat satu porsi yang tersisa tersebut membuat pemuda tersebut menghela nafas panjang "Kemana dia? biasanya dia akan menelponku..." keluhnya.

Perhatian Gakushu masih pada Televisi, pemuda itu meghabiskan waktunya melihat setiap berita malam tersebut seraya menuntaskan tehnya. Dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya ayahnya kembali dan berniat mencuci semua peralatan makan setelah acara terakhir yang di lihatnya selesai, toh percuma saja dia menunggu Gakuho yang kemungkinan besar akan pulang larut malam menurutnya.

Namun tak lama kemudian pintu depan terbuka lalu di susul suara Gakuho yang menyampaikan kedatangannya. Lelaki tersebut tidak mendapatkan balasan dari anaknya meskipun dia bisa mendengarkan suara wanita pembawa berita televisi dari ruang tengah. Senyuman tipis mekar dari bibirnya ketika mendapati yang Gakushu sedang asyik menikmati acaranya, sama sekali tak menyadari kedatangannya.

Dengan kedua tangannya pria tersebut membawa sesuatu, berjalan pelan di belakang anaknya lalu meletakan sesuatu di pangkuannya.

"Wa-Wah!?"

Seketika itu juga seluruh tubuh Gakushu terjengit kaget bahkan sempat membuatnya berteriak pelan. Dia tidak sempat melihat sang pelaku karena yang berada di pangkuannya lebih menarik perhatiannya.

"H...Husky?"

Tiba-tiba saja seekor anak anjing berada di pangkuannya. Manik bulat berwarna biru langit hewan tersebut melihatnya dengan polos, sementara nafasnya terengah-engah dengan lidah semerah semangka yang terjulur.

Gakushu terdiam untuk sesaat saling bertukar pandang dengan anjing tersebut sampai suara Gakuho menyadarkannya "Bantu ayah memandikannya Asano-kun."

"Ha?..." dia benar-benar binggung. Kalau di perhatikan memang bulu anak anjing di pangkuannya ini penuh dengan lumpur masih basah pula, kalau di biarkan baju dan sofa yang di pakainya bisa bernasib sama. "Tapi...Kenapa?—"

"Kenapa kau membawanya kemari?" tanyanya lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Tadi aku ke rumah temanku. Anjing itu sempat kabur dari rumah dan itu bukan pertama kalinya karena dia yang paling nakal dari keenam saudaranya," jawab Gakuho santai seraya melucuti dasinya lalu melepaskan dua kancing paling atas dari kemejanya "Setelah setengah jam berlarian mencarinya aku yang menemukannya dan karena kelihatannya dia menyukaiku, temanku memintaku untuk mengadopsinya," tuturnya santai lalu berjalan memutar ke depan Gakushu.

Tiba-tiba saja Gakuho membungkukkan badannya. Wajahnya begitu dengan Gakushu sementara tangannya berada di belakang, menahan tubuhnya dengan berpegangan pada sandaran sofa "Anggap saja pengganti hukumanmu..." bisik Gakuho.

"Apa-apaan sih.." keluhnya seraya menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memanas.

* **Guk**

Anjing itu mengogong. Sekali lagi pandangan keduanya bertemu, tiba-tiba saja Gakushu mendengus menahan tawanya. Apa yang di maksud hukuman? Anak anjing itu manis sekali dengan senang hati dia akan merawatnya "Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Gilbert..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Sementara Gakushu memandikan Gilbert, Gakuho duduk di meja makan memakan makan malamnya yang sangat terlambat tersebut.

Anaknya dan anjing barunya, mereka berdua berada di kamar mandi yang terletak di belakang ruangan. Dari tempat duduknya Gakuho bisa mendengar omelan Gakushu yang diikuti dengan suara barang-barang jatuh dan air. "Gilbert hentikan! Tunggu...Oi!" kedengarannya anak tunggalnya itu sedang panik karena Gilbert berlarian di kamar mandi.

Setengah jam kemudian Gakushu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang sudah hampir tak kering lagi. Gakuho tidak tahu apa yang di lakukan Gilbert di dalam tapi tentu anak anjing itu membuat anaknya kewalahan.

Gilbert di balut dengan handuk berwarna putih lalu di gendong Gakushu, di ruang tengah Gakuho sudah siap dengan pengering rambut bahkan sudah di pasangkan ke saklar listrik. "Hei...Katamu temanmu itu punya yang beginian sampai enam huh? bagaimana dia mengatasinya?..." omelnya seraya berusaha menahan tangannya agar tak menjatuhkan Gilbert dan segera berlari ke arah pengering "Berkatnya aku terpaksa mandi lagi!"

Setelah membiarkan Gakushu mengunakan pengering, Gakuho duduk di sofa dengan nyaman sambil tertawa renyah "Yang harus kau urus sekarang bertambah huh..."

"Hmm?" menaikan salah satu alisnya Gakushu menoleh melihat ayahnya, pandangannya seolah bertanya sebenarnya apa yang di maksudkan pria tersebut?

Yang lebih tua tersenyum lalu menunjuk dirinya dan juga anjing yang berada di pangkuannya "Aku dan dia, kau harus mengurus kami dengan baik.."

Wajahnya memerah, entahlah dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi dengan pernyataan tersebut. "Apa-apaan sih?..."bisiknya lalu kembali fokus pada Gilbert sebagai alasan "Sekarang aku mengerti apa hukuman yang kau maksud."

OXO

Lima tahun yang lalu, lebih tepatnya ketika Gakushu masih menduduki kelas 4 SD. Di saat ujian Gakushu terkena demam, namun karena sifat keras kepalanya dia menyembunyikannya dan tetap menjalani ujian. Saat itu ibunya masih bersama keluarga Asano, ketika mengetahui nilai ujian yang di dapatkannya pas-pasan dia hanya tersenyum seraya menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya "Lihat? Tidak ada gunanya memaksakan diri..."

Ternyata ibunya tahu kalau dia demam dan masih saja mengikuti ujian, namun tidak dengan ayahnya. Waktu itu Gakushu benar-benar takut, di pandangannya saat itu Gakuho hanyalah orang tua yang mementingkan nilai di atas segalanya.

Benar saja, dia langsung mendapatkan tatapan yang luar biasa dingin dan mencekik dari pria tersebut. Ibunya menjelaskannya berkali-kali pada sang kepala keluarga namun respon lelaki itu tetap sama; dingin.

"...Apa dia akan membenciku?"

"Dia?...Maksudmu ayahmu?"

Gakushu mengangguk pelan, matanya berkaca-kaca ingin menangis. Melihatnya ibunya mengelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu mengangkat tubuh kecil tersebut ke atas ranjang "Meski begitu dia tetap ayahmu, panggil dia dengan benar." tegur wanita tersebut lalu duduk di sebelahnya

"Tidak...Tidak sudi..." jawab anak tersebut sambil bergeleng cepat

"Kenapa semua laki-laki di keluarga ini sama-sama keras kepalanya," keluh wanita itu lalu menghela nafas pelan "Kalau dari sisi ibu. Menurutku Gakuho tidak marah karena nilaimu, dia marah karena kesembronoanmu." tuturnya lembut.

Mendengarnya Gakushu malah semakin ingin menangis, melihatnya ibunya tertawa kecil lalu memangku anak tunggalnya dan mengosok punggung anak yang kecil berlahan "Dasar...Kau juga merasa bersalah bukan? Minta maaflah."

"Dia seperti monster yang mengerikan!" seru Gakushu

"Hahaha..." kali ini ibunya tertawa keras. Cukup lama dia tertawa seperti itu sampai beberapa saat kemudian dia sadar kalau tindakannya tidak sopan, istri mana yang akan menertawakan suaminya yang sedang di ejek anaknya. "Ehem," memperbaiki gesturnya dia berusaha menahan tawanya "Memang banyak yang bilang seperti itu hahaha..."

"Tapi ibu selalu tahu kalau pria itu tak bermaksud jahat." Tambahnya lalu memeluk Gakushu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mimpi huh?"

Gakushu terbangun setelah mendengarkan bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi. Kedua alisnya tertaut tidak senang, ketika melihat sekelilingnya dia menemukan Karma berada di mulut pintu sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyum menjengkelkannya "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di ruangan OSIS, seharusnya kau pensiun bukan?"

Benar juga...ketika merapikan dokumennya dia ketiduran dan memimpikan masa lalunya, sudah berapa lama dia tidak mengenang ibunya?

 _Waktu itu aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau wanita itu akan meninggalkan Gakuho,_

 _Padahal...dia adalah satu-satunya wanita yang paling mengerti monster itu..._

"Aku juga ingin tahu," aku Gakushu dengan nada sebal "Sekolah ini benar-benar Komunis. Karena selama ini aku yang mengatur semuanya tidak gampang bagi anggota baru untuk mengatur apa yang sudah kuatur, jadi aku punya waktu dua hari untuk menata ulang dan menjelaskannya pada mereka," jelasnya lalu mulai menumpuk kertas-kertas yang baru saja dia bongkar "Bukannya biasanya langsung di serahkan saja? Itu salah mereka kalau mereka tidak mengerti..."

"Hari ini kau banyak mengeluh Shuu-kun," komen Karma. Seenaknya saja dia masuk dan duduk di sofa "Kupikir kau ingin selamanya menjadi ketua OSIS SMP Kunugigaoka hahaha..."

"Mana mungkin, bahkan aku juga butuh fokus dalam ujian nanti..."

" _Maa_ _ne_..." Karma bersandar, menyamankan dirinya pada sofa mewah di ruangan tersebut "Tapi sayang juga huh..."

"Huh?"

Pandangan mereka bertemu, mereka saling menatap untuk waktu yang lama. Tatapan Karma membuat Gakushu sempat bersemu merah karena begitu intim. Tidak tahan dengan _Sikon_ aneh yang terjadi di antara mereka, Gakushu membuka mulutnya "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyanya cepat berusaha menutupi kepanikannya, dia bahkan tak berani melihat wajah Karma yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Habisnya..." si pihak merah juga melihat ke arah lain "Aku jatuh cinta pada ketua OSIS sekolah ini sih." mendengarnya wajah Gakushu panas seketika, berani jamin kalau warna merah di kulitnya sudah sampai ke telinga dan leher. Dia memang tahu kalau Karma menyukainya, tapi ini pertama kalinya dia mendengarkannya langsung dari mulut si setan merah. Memberanikan diri, Gakushu melirik Karma. Entah kebetulan atau apa pandangan mereka bertabrakan kembali.

Pemuda yang duduk di sofa tersebut tersenyum riang sambil mengatakan "Aku menyukaimu Shuu-kun!" dengan santainya.

Rasanya dia ingin melemparkan buku tebal di atas mejanya ini ke arah si kepala merah itu, bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang memalukan tersebut dengan mudah!?

 **Seandainya saja dia bisa mengatakannya pada pria yang di sukainya...**

Pemikiran tersebut membawanya kembali ke akal sehatnya. Lebih baik aku mengabaikan pernyataan tiba-tiba tersebut, begitu pikirnya lalu memperbaiki gestur duduknya. "Terserah apa katamu..." ucapnya berusaha sekaku mungkin, jujur saja dadanya masih berdetak cepat "Mungkin aku akan lebih menghargainya kalau tidak ada pihat ketiga Akabane-kun."

"Hmm?...Oooh," Karma ber- _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. Dia melirik ke belakangnya, lokasi di mana manik violet Gakushu melihatnya sedari tadi "Perasaanku benar-benar tulus lho~"

Tidak lama kemudian rambut putih menyambul keluar dari balik sofa. Horibe Itona menunjukan sosoknya lalu tertawa "Hahaha...Aku kesini karena _Dare_." Akunya santai lalu duduk di sebelah Karma.

" _Dare_?...Kau?" tanya Gakushu, dia sama sekali tak mengerti. Apakah butuh keberanian besar untuk menyelinap ke gedung utama? Setahunya anak-anak kelas E semuanya seenaknya.

"Yaah...Aku cuma datang sebagai saksi. Sebenarnya yang dapat _Dare_ itu Karma-kun"

Sekarang Gakushu melihat Karma penuh ancaman, membuat si pihak merah menghela nafas panjang "Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya Itona..."

"Setidaknya berarti aku bisa mengabaikan yang tadi huh," bersedekap dada Gakushu berdiri dari tempatnya "Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah menemuiku lagi, tapi ternyata Kau datang hanya untuk **ini** hmm. Apalagi bagaimana bisa orang sepertimu mendapatkan **Dare**?"

Saat ini kejadian di rumah setan merah itu yang membuatnya ingin mencekik pemuda tersebut. Apalagi bukannya Karma sendiri yang menceramahinya tentang memilih _Dare_ dan _Truth_?

"Demi mengetahui siapa yang di sukai Karma-kun kami satu kelas memainkannya. Biasanya dia akan memilih Truth tapi tadi pagi dia memilih Dare." Jawab Itona juga ikut-ikutan bersedekap dada.

"Ha? Sebenarnya apa saja yang kalian lakukan di kelas?," Gakushu tidak berani membayangkannya, bagaimana bisa puluhan anak memainkan permainan bodoh tersebut. "Kalau kau tiba-tiba memilihnya...Berarti kau menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?" tanpa sadar dia bertanya. Entahlah tiba-tiba saja dia penasaran sebenarnya siapa yang membuat Karma kehilangan ketenangannya dan berakhir lari memilih _Dare._

"Siapa yang mengalahkannya?" tanyanya pada Itona semenjak dia yakin kalau Karma tak akan menjawabnya.

"Itu—" sebelum Itona mengatakan apapun, Karma berjalan cepat mendatangi Gakushu. Kedua tangannya mencengram pundak pemuda berambut orange tersebut dengan kuat, sampai pada tahap Gakushu meringis kesakitan "Ada apa sih?" protesnya berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Aku...Aku bilang aku menyukaimu itu sungguhan!," seru pemuda tersebut "Aku masih ingin berharap padamu, mendapatkanmu, bertemu denganmu, kalau bisa aku ingin bilang kalau aku tidak ingin menyerahkanmu pada pria sialan itu..."

"...Apa?" Gakushu di buat sangat terkejut dengan semua kata-kata yang di lontarkan Karma barusan, yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah wajah Karma yang terlihat begitu tersakiti...Seperti ingin menangis.

 _Apa...itu yang selama ini di pendamnya?_

Setelah itu sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh sebelah bibirnya. Karma sengaja tidak menciumnya di bibir, padahal biasanya remaja tersebut selalu mencuri ciuman.

 _Dia...Serius?._

"Hanya itu...Yang ingin ku katakan." Setelah itu dia menarik Itona keluar dari ruangan lalu menutup pintu dari luar sambil mengatakan sesuatu seperti; Ini gara-gara Isogai dan sejenisnya.

Sementara itu. Gakushu yang di tinggalkan mematung di tempat sama sekali tidak bisa mencernanya. Dia tahu benar kalau yang dikatakan Karma barusan bukan deklarasi untuk mengejarnya kembali atau sejenisnya, dia hanya ingin mengatakannya. Setahunya, kepribadian Karma itu lebih rumit dari miliknya—bisa dilihat bagaimana kelakuannya terhadap temannya atau padanya.

Bisa membuat Karma mengutarakan _uneg_ - _uneg_ nya, sebenarnya orang macam apa ketua kelas E itu?

 **Banyak yang menyebutnya monster tapi ibu selalu tahu kalau pria itu tak bermaksud jahat.**

Gakushu berdehem, mengangguk pelan seraya berbisik pada dirinya sendiri "Bukan kenangan yang buruk untuk diingat."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To** **Be** **Continue**

 **A/N:**

Hi~ HI~ Hi~ Akhirnya Chapter ini selesai juga!

Sebenarnya Chapter ini sudah saya tulis tiga kali dengan setting dan alur yang berbeda semuanya, yang sama Cuma bagian Gilbert menjadi anggota baru keluarga Asano. Maka karna itu di awal cerita saya mengunakan sudut pandang Karma, sebenarnya sih untuk kabur sejenak hahaha _gomen._

Chapter kali ini terkesan ringan, tapi maaf kalau terkesan berantakan juga.

Saya minta maaf juga karena sudah mem-pending Fanfic ini cukup lama, dan saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat yang nge- _review_ chapter sebelumnya karena review kalian membuat saya kembali bersemangat mengerjakannya hehehe...

 **Sebelum saya me-Reply, ini agak sedikit memalukan tapi saya mau mengiklankan fanfic saya yang di fandom sebelah (Hetalia) kalau ada yang tertarik dengan Harem Prussia, bisa tengok ke sana.**

 **The Sand of Love tidak bisa saya lanjutkan, saya sedang membutuhkan Beta-reader hehe...**

 **Sekian, terima kasih^^;**

Baiklah mulai ke _Reply_ yang sangat terlambat ini T_T

 **To** **Kiracchi** :

Hi lagi~ eh ganti nama ya hahaha

Ehem, setelah gak muncul sekian lama kok saya agak malu ya hehe.

Terima kasih selalu mereview dan mendukung Fanfic ini semoga masih membaca~ apalagi alasan Gakushu jeblok rank juga belum di bahas nih hahaha /maafkan kemalasan hamba/

 **To** **Etsukoyukiai** :

 _Heya_ ~ Terima kasih masih setia membaca sampai di Chapter 6 semoga saja masih mampir ke sini lagi hahaha

Hmm...alasan rangking belum di bahas tapi perasaan Karma di utarakan lagi di sini. Trus klo si om membiarkan anaknya sama si Karma paling enggak aku juga pengen dapet bagian sama si om siih hahaha

Makasih sudah review^^

 **To** **Miss** **Taurus** :

 _Hello_ ~

Hmm...kayanya Fanfic ini harus puter dulu ke belakang bangunan sekolah SMP saya dulu baru bisa tamat hehehe #dikaplok

 **To** **Misacchin** :

Halo halo ketemu lagi, udah lama gak nongol jadi saya harap Misacchin masih baca sampai sini.

Lega lah sih mas Gakushu dia gak di usir di kasih anak anjing mutmut lagi, dari dulu pengen pelihara tapi sekarang malah masuk asrama haha /malahcurhat/

Hehe saya sendiri yang mulis juga rada gak ngerti, tapi akhirnya Karma kali ini sungguhan mengutarakannnya. Jengjengjeng~~/puterlaguheboh/ apa yang terjadi nantinya~

 _Anyway_ _thx_ _for_ _reviewing_ ^^

 **To** **Fycha** **Hyuura** :

Terima kasih sudah mereview bahkan sampai mengerti perasaaan Gakushu~ semoga masih baca Chapter 7~

 **To** **Fukuzatsuna** **Ai** :

Terima kasih sudah mereview^^

Hmm...gmana ya~ soalnya Chapter-chapter sebelumnya isinya galau semuanya, jadi wajar kalau semuanya enggak pasti.

 **To** **Pilbelserion** :

Terima kasih sudah mereview^^ Pilbelserion-san sebelumnya di Chapter satu sudah review saya balas di sini ya...

Hehe sebenarnya saya juga punya fetis dengan hubungan incest (Cuma klo di cerita doang lo ya) saya senang sekali kalau pilbelserion-san menikmati fanfic ini, semoga masih membaca _peace_ ~

 **To** **Omaebachan** :

Hehe senang kalau Omaebachan menikmati Fanfic dan semoga masih trus membaca ^^ saya juga senang masih bisa melanjutkan fanfic ini

 _Anyway thx for reviewing_

 **To** **Ichiruu** :

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai chapter6 saya senang kalau Fanfic ini bisa mengutarakan maksud dan amanatnya(?) hehehe _Anyway thx for reviewing_

 **To** **Rikasasa** :

Hi! Terima kasih telah membaca semoga masih membaca Chapter 7 ini _Anyway thx for reviewing_

 **To Refu N:**

Hi salam kenal terima kasih telah membaca ^^ _Anyway thx for reviewing_

 **To TamakiiNanano:**

Hi, kelihatannya Tamaki-san sangat menikmati Fanfic ini terima kasih^^ semoga saja masih menantikan Chapter ini~

Saya juga masih Kouhai kok hehehe tapi saya merasa tersanjung di panggil senpai— _Anyway thx for reviewing_

 **To Dei Chan-chan:**

Gakushu selalu imut kok! kelihatannya akhir-akhir ini banyak yang mendukung Asa-asa? Maa...Saya tidak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk saat ini #tolong jangan digebuk T_T _Anyway thx for reviewing_


	8. Chapter 8

**Setahun** **Kemudian**

Musim semi, tahun ajaran baru. Udara masih lumayan dingin. Angin sepoi-sepoi mengibarkan ranting-ranting pohon Sakura dan merontokan daunnya. Langit biru dihiasi oleh warna pink. Sakura-sakura itu rontok bagaikan hujan berwarna merah muda.

Para pelajar mengenakan seragam mereka, berjalan sambil menenteng tas. Salah satu yang berjalan diantaranya adalah seorang Asano Gakushu. Pemuda bersurai jingga itu berjalan sendirian sampai ke gerbang sekolahnya. Murid-murid sudah berkerumunan di depan papan pengumuman, sedang heboh memeriksa kelas baru mereka.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Tahun ini Gakushu naik ke kelas dua SMA. Sesuai dengan rencananya saat ia masih di SMP ia memilih untuk masuk ke SMA Kunugigaoka, satu-satunya orang yang mengikuti jejaknya adalah Akabane Karma.

Padahal mantan Ace kelas E itu bisa mendapatkan sekolah yang jauh lebih baik daripada Kunugigaoka. Jangan salah paham, Gakushuu yakin jika pemuda bersurai merah itu tidak mengikutinya hanya karena perasaan semata.

Gakushuu bergumam permisi sambil menyela masuk untuk mencari namanya di salah satu tabel kelas. Ia menemukan namanya. Namanya berada di dalam tabel kelompok 2-A. Setelah memastikan jika memang ia tidak salah kelas ia berencana untuk keluar dari gerombolan. Namun sebelum membalikan badannya, matanya menangkap warna merah yang familiar.

Manik Violetnya memantulkan bayangan sosok pemuda yang ia kenal bernama Akabane Karma. Gakushuuu mengurungkan niatnya untuk cepat-cepat keluar dari rombongan dan memilih untuk memeriksa papan pengumuman kembali.

Kenapa ia yakin jika Karma masuk ke Kunugigaoka hanya karena sebatas perasaan?

Itu karena semenjak acara kelulusan SMP mereka tidak pernah saling tegur sapa. Karma tidak pernah mendatanginya lagi dan Gakushu tidak berani untuk menyapanya, setelah semua yang terjadi.

Mungkin saja Karma punya alasan Akademik(lain) untuk memilih Kunigigaoka sebagai sekolah lanjutannya.

Mata Gakushuu meneliti seluruh papan pengumuman, mencari nama Akabane Karma. Kedua pupilnya melebar ketika mendapati nama yang di carinya ada di kelasnya.

Pemuda itu benggong beberapa saat, memasang wajah bodoh di tempat. Ia terasadarkan kerika salah satu temannya memanggil namanya dan merangkul pundaknya. "Oh kita satu kelas lagi," ujar temannya itu dengan nada senang dan hanya ditanggapi anggukan kecil dari Gakushuu.

Bersama dengan temannya itu mereka menuju ke kelas. Seperti di tahun-tahun sebelumnya Gakushuu mengambil bangku paling depan, tempat yang paling nyaman untuknya karena dapat menyimak pelajaran dengan mudah.

"Aku ambil bangku yang ada di dekat jendela." Suara Karma membuat Gakushuu menoleh ke belakang, di sudut ruangan. Kebiasaan mereka tidak pernah berubah. Jika Gakushuu suka berada di depan, Karma selalu berada di belakang ruangan dan bertingkah seenaknya di sana—Entahlah, mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu. Mungkin si setan merah itu sudah tidak senakal saat ia masih berada di SMP.

"..." Gakushuu terus memperhatikan pemuda bersurai merah itu. Karma yang tadinya sedang tertawa dengan teman-temannya mendapati pandangan polos Gakushuu. Pandangan mereka bertemu, membuat Karma salah tingkah. Pemuda yang dulunya selalu dikatai setan merah itu sengaja membuang wajahnya demi memutuskan kontak pandang mereka.

Gakushuu tidak tersinggung. Toh memang hubungan mereka sedikit rumit dan hanya akan semakin buruk jika mereka berusaha untuk terus berinteraksi. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Karma memilih sekolah yang sama dengannya, ia tidak pernah bisa memahami jalan pikiran seorang Akabane Karma. Tapi keadaan yang sekarang jauh lebih baik. Dengan begini mereka tidak akan membuka luka satu sama lain.

Gakushuu yang tidak akan pernah bisa membalas perasaan Karma karena cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya, dan Karma yang masih tidak bisa melupakan perasaannya terhadap Gakushuu.

"Oh kau ada di kelas A rupanya." Seorang perempuan berdiri di mulut pintu melambaikan tangan pada Gakushuu. Perempuan itu adalah kakak kelasnya sekaligus ketua OSIS saat ini. Seperti di SMP Gakushuu masih mengikuti kegiatan OSIS, meskipun tidak se-luar biasa saat di SMP. Untuk setahun ia menjadi wakil ketua dan untuk tahun ini ia akan mencalonkan diri di pemilihan umum.

" _Senpai_...Ada perlu apa?" Gakushuu keluar dari kelas dan mendatangi seniornya. Perempuan itu tersenyum canggung. "Err...Tiba-tiba saja kepala sekolah minta rincian biaya pengeluaran OSIS festival kebudayaan tahun lalu," jawabnya. "Nana-san tidak bisa masuk hari ini karena elergi dan aku punya pekerjaan lain jadii..."

"Aku mengerti." Gakushuu mengangguk mantap. "Siang ini aku akan mengantarkannya ke ruangan kepala sekolah," balasnya diikuti senyuman tipis.

" Kau menyelamatkanku! Terima kasih Asano-kun!"

OXO

Karma duduk di bangkunya, melihat Gakushuu dengan seorang wanita asing yang tidak di kenalnya dari pojokan. Wajahnya bersemu tipis ketika mengingat saat-saat mereka bertukar pandang tadi. Teman-temannya yang lain sedang asyik mengobrol sementara dirinya terlihat sibuk bertingkah kikuk.

Karma mengacak belakang rambutnya, matanya diam-diam melirik ke arah pintu masuk dimana Gakushuu masih sibuk berbicara dengan ketua OSIS. Sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu. Di kelas satu mereka beda kelas dan jadwal mereka sama sekali tidak cocok. Meskipun satu sekolah dan berada di satu bangunan kedua tidak pernah bertemu.

Setelah setahun lamanya tidak bertemu dengan orang yang disukainya membuat Karma senang setengah mati. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Akabane-kun?" salah seorang temannya memperhatikan tingkahnya dari tadi. Pemuda itu mendekati mejanya, memandangnya dengan heran. "Dari tadi kau melihat apa?"tanyanya lalu menoleh pada arah pintu masuk.

"Ada apa? ada apa?" berkat orang itu teman-temannya yang lain juga ikut melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka semua melihat ke arah Gakushuu dan si Ketua OSIS. "Asano-kun huh...Bukannya kalian dari SMP yang sama?" tanya salah satu dari mereka tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada arah pimtu.

"Ooh Asano yang itu?" timpal teman yang lain. "Orang yang namanya selalu di peringkat teratas rangking paralel dengan kata lain sainganmu!"

Karma menaikan salah satu alisnya, memandang teman-temannya satu persatu. "Ukh...Yaah." Karma mengalihkan pandangannya, terlihat enggan untuk menanggapi teman-teman sekelasnya. "Tahun lalu dia juga menjadi lulusan terbaik di SMP Kunugigaoka," katanya.

"Berapa rangkingnya?"

"Kenapa kalian mau tahu?" tanya Karma balik dengan ketus, dia tidak suka orang lain ikut campur dengan urusannya terutama urusan yang berhubungan dengan Gakushuu. "Lagipula kalian tidak akan pernah menyainginya," tambahnya bermaksud sedikit mengejek.

"Tenang saja kami sadar diri kok hahaha..." seru mereka bersamaan. Karma ikut tersenyum. Tidak lama kemudian Gakushuu sudah masuk ke dalam kelas dan kembali duduk di tempatnya. Pemuda bersurai jingga itu sibuk menulis sesuatu di notebooknya, membuat Karma yang semakin memperhatikan semakin penasaran.

Padahal dulu kalau Karma penasaran dengan setiap kelakuan Gakushuu ia tinggal mendatangi pemuda itu dan bertanya. Jika dia bosan ia akan menjahili pemuda itu. Sekarang...Jangankan mendekati seharusnya dia tidak boleh terus-terusan memelototi Gakushuu.

Baru beberapa saat Gakushuu sibuk sendiri di kursinya dua orang siswi mendekati pemuda tersebut. Dari tempatnya Karma tidak dapat mendengarkan apapun, namun kelihatannya ketiga orang itu nampak bersenang-senang. Gakushuu tersenyum ramah pada kedua gadis itu yang membuat Karma frustasi.

Cemburu? Iya-iyalah Karma sangat iri pada perempuan-perempuan itu. Semenjak di SMA Asano Gakushuu menjadi sangat terkenal. Sudah tidak perlu dipertanyakan dengan penampilan tuan muda Asano itu. Selain tampan Gakushuu juga jadi lebih ramah daripada saat SMP, ia jadi lebih sering tersenyum dan lebih lunak. Kelebihan yang lainnya juga banyak; dia pintar dan juga atlentis—Ingat keluarga Asano juga memperlajari seni bela diri dan pastinya jago olahraga lainnya; khusus untuk Gakushuu, ia sangat menyukai sepak bola. Dan yang paling penting dia berasal dari keluarga kaya.

Perempuan mana yang tidak jatuh cinta pada lelaki macam itu!? Gakushuu sama sekali tidak memiliki kekurangan, kalaupun ada kekurangannya adalah mental pemuda tersebut. Karma tahu betul kalau cemburu pada perempuan-perempuan yang mendekati Gakushu itu adalah salah satu hal paling sia-sia di dalam hidupnya, hanya menghabiskan energinya saja.

Gakushuu itu _Gay_ —dia tidak tertarik dengan perempuan dan yang paling parahnya dia jatuh cinta pada ayah kandungnya sendiri. Perempuan-perempuan itu bukan seleranya.

Namun setidaknya perempuan-perempuan itu bisa mendekati Gakushu, hal itu yang membuat Karma sangat iri pada mereka. Biarlah disebut pengecut tapi Karma sudah tidak mau mengalami patah hati berkali-kali. Meskipun kenyataannya Gakushuu belum pernah sekalipun menolaknya secara langsung.

Kenapa seorang seperti Akabane Karma telah menyerah duluan tanpa mendengar jawaban langsungnya?

 _Itu karena aku bisa merasakannya. Bukan karena perasaan pesimis semata namun Gakushuu itu..._

Gakushuu itu tidak pernah memperdulikan orang lain. Di depan mata pemuda itu hanya ada sosok Asano Gakuho, ayahnya. Tidak ada orang selain pria itu di dalam hatinya. Apapun yang dilakukan Karma, semuanya bukanlah hal besar bagi Gakushuu.

Gakushuu tidak menyepelekannya, melainkan menganggap semua tindakan Karma itu bukanlah hal yang aneh. Seperti: _Oh dia kan memang suka padaku pantas saja dia seperti itu..._ Atau _Hmm rupanya begitu, pantas saja dia repot-repot melakukannya..._ Respon Gakushuu sangatlah datar, Karma tidak bisa meninggalkan jejak yang berarti di ingatan pemuda itu.

 _Jangan bercanda! Apapun yang terjadi pokoknya aku harus bisa Move-on!_

Karma mengembungkan pipinya terlihat sangat sebal. Teman-temannya yang lain saling bertukar pandang, sama sekali tidak paham apa yang membuat teman mereka yang bersurai merah itu kesal.

"Apa mereka saling tidak suka?" terka mereka semua.

OXO

Sekolah berakhir lebih cepat. Sebelum langit berubah warna menjadi keemasan bel usainya pelajaran terakhir telah berbunyi.

Hari ini Gakushuu tidak ada keperluan untuk menetap di ruangan OSIS. Pemuda itu langsung meninggalkan sekolah dan pergi ke supermarket yang dekat dengan rumahnya, belanja bahan-bahan untuk makan malam.

Dia sama sekali tidak punya ide mau masak apa. Mulanya yang ingin lebih cepat bersantai di rumah setelah selesai mengerjakan semua tigas akhirnya malah tidak kesampaian karena terlalu lama berputar-putar di sekitar supermarket.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membeli bahan secara acak, masalah mau masak apa nanti saja dipikirkan. Gakushuu hanya membeli-bahan-bahan yang biasa ia gunakan, dan tidak lupa dengan sekotak makanan anjing. Persediaan makanan Gilbert hampir habis.

Dua tangannya masing-masing membawa kantong belanjaan. Sesampainya di depan rumahnya ia mendapati ayahnya yang berdiri di balik gerbang, menunggu kedatangannya, sesuatu yang sangatlah langka. Jangankan menyambut anaknya, pria itu jarang pulang cepat.

"Kenapa berdiri disitu?" tanya Gakushuu seraya memperhatikan ayahnya yang sedang membukakan gerbang untuknya. "Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" tanyanya terdengar seperti orang asing—orang lain bisa mengira mereka bukanlah bapak dan anak.

"Hari ini kita makan malam di luar," jawab Gakuho santai. "O-oh..." Gakushuu mengangguk, tidak masalah dengan keputusan mendadak tersebut.

"Kalau begitu tunggu saja di mobil dulu. Aku mau kasih makan Gilbert dulu lalu..."

"Hari ini kita tidak naik mobil." Tiba-tiba saja Gakuho menyela. Pria itu tersenyum ramah, bahkan sampai Gakushuu bisa melihat sinar berkilauan di belakang pria tersebut.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Gakushuu heran. "Kau punya janji dengan seseorang bukan? Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkannya menunggu?"

Biasanya Gakuho baru mengajaknya keluar kalau ada pertemuan penting dimana ia harus datang sebagai penerus keluarga Asano, Gakushuu kira malam ini juga akan seperti itu.

Gakuho bergeleng pelan. "Aku hanya ingin kecan berdua denganmu. Apa tidak boleh?" ujar pria itu masih memasang senyuman memukaunya.

Wajah Gakushuu seperti kepiting rebus. Pemuda itu antara senang dan sangat malu mendengarkannya. Kencan? Apa maksudnya!? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali!?

Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Untuk waktu lama ia terus memandangi wajah ayahnya itu sampai akhirnya ia sadar diri dan menyikut pria itu. "Be-berisik katakan itu pada salah satu wanita yang mengejarmu. A-apa gunanya mengatakan itu pada anakmu? Dasar..." omelnya lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Gakuho merasa sangat terhibur dengan reaksi lucu anaknya. Pria itu tertawa sendirian di depan rumah sambil menunggu anaknya itu bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continue**_

 **A/N:**

Hi terima kasih telah membaca sampai disini. Maaf atas pending yang lama hampir ada setahun ya gak update? Yaah kalau para readers mampir di profil saya pasti tahu kalau saya juga selenggengan di fandom lain haha, saya punya banyak hutang.

Akhir-akhir ini saya banyak nyampah di fandom Osomatsu-san dan sempat bermain di Wattpad. Jujur saja saya lebih nyaman di FFn. Mungkin karena saya lebih banyak ngerjain Fanfiction ya haha—Entah kenapa saya malah curhat.

Kalau merasa tidak nyaman dengan banyaknya SKIP TIME di sini mohon maklumi karena saya sendiri sudah galau dengan akhir dari Fic ini. Iya beneran Fic ini bentar lagi selesai...Mungkin 2-3 chapter lagi? Hmm...Mungkin di Chapter selanjutbya baru bisa di bahas lebih lanjut hehehe.

Biasanya saya pasang Reply Review di sini tapi sayang sekali saya kekurangan waktu untuk saat ini. Maaf yaa...

Tapi saya masih berharap kalau Readers sekalian kasih tanggapan buat Fic ini. Meskipun saya belum bisa balas saya baca kok dan saya sangat berterima kasih.


	9. Chapter 09

"Seleramu seperti anak kecil." Gakushuu duduk bersebrangan dengan Gakuho. Mereka berdua sedang makan di sebuah restoran keluarga sederhana yang terletak tidak jauh dari stasiun. "Omurice dan parfait? Setidaknya tanya aku dong." Asano muda terlihat tidak puas dengan pesanan ayahnya. Begitu mereka sampai si Gakuho itu seenaknya saja memesan dua porsi Omurice dan Strawbery Parfait, membuat Gakushuu mengomel sepanjang acara makan malam di luar mereka yang langka ini.

"Hmm padahal kupikir kau akan selalu mengikuti kata-kataku," ujar Gakuho dengan nada jahil. Pria itu tersenyum tipis dengan tangan memegang sendoknya. Wajah Gakushuu memerah untuk menyembunyikannya ia memukul mejanya pelan. "Masalah ini berbeda tahu!" protesnya, berusaha sebaik mungkin agar suaranya tidak bergetar dan sekecil mungkin agar tidak mengganggu pelanggan lain. "Dan lagi, ini sudah malam. Kau yakin makan sebanyak ini?"

Gakuho menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya gaya hidup seperti apa yang kau jalani nak?" tanyanya sambil menggerakan sendoknya, mulai memotong omulet yang menyelimuti gundukan nasi.

"Tunggu. Kau yang mengajariku bukan? Kau yang mengajariku untuk tidak berbicara di saat makan bukan!?" Gakushuu masih sibuk protes. Ia memang merasa senang Gakuho mengundangnya makan tapi bukannya ayahnya itu jadi lebih santai—terlalu santai malah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Daripada condong ke senang pemuda itu jadi lebih merasa kebinggungan dan kesal di saat bersamaan. Sejak kapan ayahnya itu jadi suka menjahilinya seperti seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" tanya Gakushuu blak-blakan. Pemuda itu tidak memperdulikan ayahnya lagi dan mulai menyendok Parfaitnya. "Tiba-tiba mengundangku makan malam dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak biasanya. Bukan berarti aku tidak suka tapi hentikan, rasanya menjijikan." Ia mengoceh tanpa henti. Entah memang sengaja atau spontan tapi Gakushuu merasa lebih enteng sekarang.

"Hahaha," Gakuho tertawa renyah. Suara Bass yang terdengar seksi itu kembali menarik perhatian Gakushuu. Asano muda menaikan salah satu alisnya seolah bertanya "Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Asano-kun sendiri jadi lebih banyak berbicara bukan?" Pria itu tidak terlihat seperti lelaki kaku yang selalu dijuluki monster lipan oleh orang-orang itu. Ia sekarang terlihat lebih seperti seorang ayah yang sedang menikmati waktu senggangnya bersama dengan anak laki-laki remajanya. Andai saja pria itu bisa mengubah kebiasaanya yang selalu memanggil anaknya sendiri dengan nama keluarga.

Gakushuu tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak terlalu suka ketika Gakuho memanggilnya seperti orang asing tapi jika ayahnya itu memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya dan bertingkah ke bapak-bapak an juga membuatnya sakit hati karena mengingatkannya akan status mereka. Sebenarnya mana yang lebih baik?

"Ne...Ayah," panggil Gakushuu pada Gakuho. "Bisa kau memanggilku dengan namaku? Rasanya...Kita seperti orang asing," lanjutnya seraya menunduk melihat kedua tangannya sedang mengepal di pangkuannya sendiri. Ia tidak berani untuk melihat Gakuho. Dilihat dari situasinya Ayahnya itu kelihatannya ingin memperbaiki hubungan mereka sebagai ayah-anak yang selama ini hancur karena ambisi dan obsesi sang ayah, dan jika Gakushuu mau bekerja sama untuk memperbaiki hubungan ini...

 _Mau dikemana kan perasaanku?_ Pikir Gakushuu sambil menahan air matanya.

"Dulu kupikir lebih baik memanggilmu Asano-kun karena aku tidak ingin terlihat seperti menganak emaskanmu di SMP tapi sekarang kau sudah SMA ya..." Gakuho mengulurkan tangannya mengusap puncak kepala Gakushuu. Tangannya yang besar membelai setiap surai berwarna jingga itu dengan sayang.

Air mata Gakushuu terbendung di kelopak matanya, ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menjatuhkan setetes pun airmatanya. "Kau terlambat mengatakannya. Aku sudah kelas 2 SMA..." ujarnya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Maaf Shuu maafkan ayah..." Gakuho bergumam lirih dan berlahan menarik kembali tangannya. Kehangatan itu menghilang dan Gakushuu masih tidak bisa menaikan wajahnya.

"Ayah yang bodoh..." olok Gakushuu hampir tidak bersuara.

OXO

Di tempat lain di saat yang sama. Karma sedang berada di warung ramen dekat apartemen tempat tinggalnya, semenjak masuk SMA ia telah tinggal sendirian, mau mandiri katanya. Padahal aslinya dia hanya ingin ganti lingkungan, tahap pertama untuk Move-on katanya!

Karma sudah lelah makan makanan minimarket dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk makan ramen. Beberapa saat yang lalu Nagisa menelponnya katanya mau kumpul bareng setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Dari seberang sana terdengar juga beberapa suara orang lain, kelihatannya pemuda bersurai biru itu tidak akan datang sendirian.

" _Shoyu ramen_ _kudasaii_." Karma memesan setelah melihat-lihat menu yang berada di dinding. Tempat itu tidak terlalu ramai hanya ada dirinya dan tiga orang yang duduk di meja lainnya. Sang pemilik warung segera membuatkan pesanannya, tidak sampai 10 menit pesanannya telah tiba.

Karma membelah sumpitnya, matanya tidak bisa lepas dari semangkok mie panas di mejanya. Perutnya sudah keroncongan sedari tadi dan dia tidak ada niat untuk menunggu Nagisa dan yang lainnya.

 _Slurp_ Dengan lahap Karma memakan Ramennya, tanpa sadar dia sudah menghabiskan setengah dari mangkoknya.

Tidak lama kemudian pelanggan baru datang. Sang pemilik warung menyabut mereka dan rupanya mereka adalah Nagisa dan kawan-kawan.

"Ehh curang padahal sudah kubilang untuk menunggu kita kan?" protes Nagisa yang muncul bersama dengan Teresaka dan Itona. Mereka bertiga duduk di sebelah Karma dan segera memesan makanan.

Karma mengunyah ramennya. Sepasang mata berwarna kuning keemasan memandang teman-teman lamanya dengan malas. "Aku tidak pernah meminta kalian datang," ujarnya lalu kembali melihat mangkoknya yang hampir kosong. "Bukannya seharusnya kalian sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing?"

"Iyaa…Kita ada sedikit urusan di sekitar sini," jawab Teresaka. Pemuda bertubuh besar itu duduk di paling ujung. Pesanan para pendatang baru masih belum siap jadi mereka masih bebas bergerak di kursi mereka. Teresaka menyondongkan tubuhnya agar dapat melihat wajah Karma yang duduk di sebelah Nagisa. "Kita tidak ada janjian tapi karena kebetulan saling bertemu jadi kenapa tidak mengikutkan mu?" lanjutnya sambil menunjukan rentetan gigi rapinya.

Karma menekuk bibirnya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu sedang galau lantaran sudah menetapkan tekad untuk move on tapi malah sekelas dengan orang yang di sukainya, ia sedang tidak mood untuk berkumpul dengan kawan-kawan lamanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Nagisa. Pemuda bersurai biru itu menelengkan kepalanya memandang sahabatnya heran. "Apa kau sibuk? Maaf tiba-tiba kupikir karena tahun ajaran baru jadi setiap sekolah masih santai," ujarnya sungkan seraya menggaruk pipinya.

Karma tersenyum tipis seraya menepuk sebelah pundak Nagisa, berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya tersebut. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Itona yang sedari tadi diam saja tiba-tiba saja membuka mulutnya. "Oh!" Remaja berambut putih itu tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu.

"Karma bukannya kau satu sekolah dengan Asano?" tanya Itona blak-blakan, bertanya sambil memasang wajah paling polos. Wajah Karma pucat seketika namun warna nya berubah semerah rambutnya ketika mendapati cengiran dari Nagisa.

"Ooh iya ya," gumam Nagisa seraya manggut-mangut. "Hari ini Karma-kun terlihat galau. Apakah kegalauannya berhubungan dengan Asano-kun?"

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa? Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" tanya Terasaka merasa telah tertinggal.

"Kau tidak tahu?"Itona cengingisan. Remaja bersurai putih itu memukul pundak Terasaka yang di sebelahnya lalu tertawa lepas. "Itu lo ketika kita memainkan Truth dan Dare lalu Karma untuk pertama kalinya memilih Dare."

"O-oh," Terasaka mangut-mangut, ia memang mengingat ada kejadian seperti itu sebelumnya. "Isogai menyuruhnya untuk menembak Asano. Bukannya itu sedikit keterlaluan?"

"Hahaha Justru kebalikannya. Si Karma kelihatannya memang benar-benar suka pada Asano." lanjut Itona dengan suara yang cukup nyaring, di tambah lagi pemuda itu menunjuk-nunjuk Karma dengan jempolnya. Sementara Nagisa, pemuda rambut biru itu memang diam saja tapi pandangannya serta senyumnya yang seperti mengejek itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Oi jangan menjelek-jelekan orang di depannya," tegur Karma kesal. "Kalau aku bertemu dengan sialan Isogai aku akan langsung mencincangnya. Kesan terakhir ku ke kalian jadinya kejadian memalukan seperti itu, yang benar saja?" omelnya dengan tangan menopang kepalanya, sedang merajuk.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Nagisa. Apa kau punya masalah dengan tuan muda Asano itu?" tanya Itona.

"Tidak ada. Meskipun ada aku juga tidak mau curhat ke kalian!" jawab Karma ketus. Jawaban tersebut membuat ketiga temannya kecewa, tapi di saat bersamaan mereka semua mendapatkan jawabannya. Karma bohong. Pemuda itu memang ada masalah dengan Asano muda.

"Dasar," keluh Nagisa seraya menghela nafas panjang. "Kau memang menyukai Asano-kun kan? Sampai mau-maunya masuk ke Kunigugaoka lagi," ocehnya sambil mengabaikan pandangan sengit dari Karma. Tidak lama kemudian mereka mendapatkan pesanan mereka masing-masing dan mulai makan, membiarkan Karma mengambek di tempatnya.

"Hmph!" Karma berdiri dari kursinya sambil membanting meja, meletakan beberapa uang receh untuk membayar makanannya. Nagisa, Itona, dan Terasaka mendongak untuk melihatnya, bersamaan memandangnya dengan heran. "Aku memang suka dia memangnya kenapa? Toh sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan pernah mengubrisku," ujar Karma tanpa memandang teman-temannya. "Aku Cuma mau Move-on. Eh kalian malah datang dan mengungkit-ungkit namanya, menyebalkan sekali."

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Itona melihat Karma mengeluarkan Uneg-unegnya tapi tetap saja membuat pemuda bersurai putih itu bengong karena tidak habis pikir jika mereka bisa memaksa Karma untuk menceritakan keluhannya. Sedangkan Teresaka dan Nagisa. Kedua temannya yang lain itu malah sampai mematung di tempat. Padahal Nagisa adalah yang paling dekat dengan remaja yang dijuluki setan merah itu, melihatnya juga sangat terkejut seperti itu membuat Itona yakin kalau Karma itu benar-benar Introvert.

"Aku sedang tidak mood membicarakan masa lalu jadi aku pulang duluan," kata Karma lalu melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum meninggalkan tempat ia menoleh ke belakang, memasang wajah masam. "Aku tinggal di apertemen di seberang jalan. Lain kali aku akan menemani kalian sampai bosan. Daa..." begitu katanya lalu pergi.

"Hahaha siapa sangka dia bisa mengalami masalah umum seperti itu," ujar Nagisa di sela-sela tawa kecilnya. "Kupikir selama ini dia adalah tipe orang yang bisa menyelesaikan segalanya dengan mudah."

"Yaah..." Terasa menaikan kedua pundaknya acuh tak acuh. "Lawannya berasal dari keluatga lipan sih. Dia salah cari lawan," katanya setengah bercanda.

"Sebenarnya orang seperti apa yang disukai Asano ya sampai menolak Karma," tambah Itona datar. "Yaah dari awal laki-laki dan laki-laki saling menyukai itu sedikit mustahil."

"Dunia itu penuh dengan misteri hahaha..." sahut Nagisa lalu tertawa garing dan diikuti oleh dua yang lainnya.

 ** _To Be Continue_**

 **A/N:**

Baru sore ini selesai. Kalau dilihat dari situasi _Real_ _Life_ saya kelihatannya awal bulan ini masih sedikit senggang dan masih ada ide untuk nulis. Saya usahakan update seminggu sekali sampai ini berakhir ya haha...

(Edited)

BTW, yang mengira Karma udah menyerah memang benar tapi bukan juga berarti Gakushuu mendapatkan Gakuho.

Chapter ini bermaksud menjelaskan garis besar hubungan mereka sekarang.

Seperti pada umumnya Author gak mungkin kasih Spoiler haha.

 _Thank You for Reading! __


End file.
